


Kletba

by FujiCzardash



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Good Mordred, Magic Revealed, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiCzardash/pseuds/FujiCzardash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana se prudce posadila na posteli.<br/>Zase ten zlý sen. Vize, kde Guinevera usedla na její trůn. Už jednou se jí plán nezdařil. Podruhé nezklame. Musí jednat rychle. Velmi rychle. Ani sám Emrys nepostřehne co se děje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitola 1

**Author's Note:**

> Zdravím :)  
> Zkouškové na krku a musím se učit. Jenže... moc to nejde, když mi v hlavě vyskakuje dotěrný nápad na povídku. Musela jsem si ulehčit.
> 
> Dopředu říkám, že nemám vymyšlený ani propracovaný děj. Nemám beta-readra, který by mi mohl opravit hrubky.  
> Takže to přežijte ve zdraví, pokud se rozhodnete pustit do čtení.  
> Šťastný nový rok, lidi :)

Morgana se prudce posadila na posteli.

Zase ten zlý sen. Vize, kde Guinevera usedla na její trůn. Už jednou se jí plán nezdařil. Podruhé nezklame. Musí jednat rychle. Velmi rychle. Ani sám Emrys nepostřehne co se děje.

**8-8-8-8-8**

Lesem se nesl smích. Jezdci se náramně bavili na účet jednoho z nich. Ten, který zase jednou všechno schytal, byl Gwain.

"Ještě si postěžuj, že ta voda byla mokrá, Gwaine," smál se Leon, když pozoroval, jak se jeho druh snaží vyškrábat na koně.

Zmáčený rytíř se otočil a střelil po něm pohledem. "Velmi vtipné, velmi vtipné," mrmlal si pod nosem. V tom jeho kůň klopýtl o kořen stromu a Gwaina tak si katapultoval na krk. A tam taky zůstal chvíli viset, dokud se jeho kůň nezačal točit zmatením dokola. Po druhém rychlém kolečku se rytíř Kamelotu ocitl na zemi obličejem napřed.

Zatímco se král snažil udržet smích na uzdě, ostatní se od srdce smáli. Artuš sesedl z koně a nabídl Gwainovi ruku. "Vstávej."

"Děkuji," řekl a natáhl se pro ni. Když už ji skoro držel, Artuš uhnul a Gwain se opět ocitl na zemi.

"Sire, vy už jste opravdu neschopnější než já," lámal se v pase Merlin. To už král rytíři znovu pomáhal na nohy. Brunet si oprášil kalhoty.

"Nemysli si, že když mě oslovíš titulem, Merline, že ti to rychleji prominu."

"Já? Já nebyl ten nemotorný, co se šel i s výzbrojí vykoupat do řeky plné chaluh," odpověděl s nevinnou tváří.

"Kdybys netvrdil, že za tím křáčím vidíš bandity a že musím ihned tasit, tak bych si nešel zaplavat," odfrkl si. Přišel blíž k němu.

Merlin se jen zakřenil: "Ale byl jsem přesvědčivý nebo ne?"

"To máš pravdu," natáhl se a rychlým chvatem strhl královského sluhu z jeho koně, "dovol, abych tě objal a pogratuloval ti tady dole." Merlin to nečekal a vyjekl. Z části zmáčený a zelený se oklepal a porozhlédl se, komu by mohl předat štafetu. Jediný další muž stál v jeho dosahu na zemi. "Artuši, víš, jak jsem říkal, že jsi super chlap, dovol mi, abych tě přátelsky objal." Rozběhl se královým směrem.

"Opovaž se! Merline!" uhýbal z jeho dosahu," okamžitě toho nech." Jeho osobní sluha udělal tři rychlé skoky kupředu.

"Pozdě. Stejně to dostanu za úkol vyčistit já," konstatoval

"Skvělé, ty idiote. Občas máš i neskonalou pravdu. Tohle si vyčistíš," zašklebil se a otočil se k ostatním. "Sjel bych o trochu níž tímhle směrem. Měla by tam tudy vést cesta ke krčmě."

"Ty chceš týden po útoku Morgany a tři dny před svatbou jet do hostince na noc?" zamračil se Merlin. "Už tak, že sis vyrazil na celý den pryč lovit je dost rizikové."

"Merline, kdybych se tě prosil o radu, tak se zeptám. Ale já se neptal. Máš snad zase ten svůj špatný pocit nebo co? Nemyslím si, že zrovna dneska je čas, kdy Morgana zaútočí s celou armádou obrněnců," zatřásl hlavou.

"Nikdy nevíš."

Artuš se podíval na sluhu a povytáhl obočí. "Merlin se chová jako ustrašená holka, takže může jet klidně domů. Kdo má mysl chlapa, tak ať jede za mnou. Chci si naposledy užít zábavy jako svobodný muž. Dneska je vše na mně," vyhoupl se na koně. S majestátností jemu vlastní vyjel kupředu. Mladý čaroděj jen protočil oči, ale neváhal jej následovat. "Jo a Merline, ty nevkročíš  do krčmy dřív, dokud mi nevyčistíš zbroj," ozval se ještě zepředu Artušův hlas.

"Ano, sire," procedil skrz zuby.

**8-8-8-8-8**

Artuš je opravdu jako malé dítě. Rozpadlé dolní město a poničená citadela a on si tady posedává a popíjí jako by nic. 

V hostinci bylo zatraceně hlučno. Hlava jí třeštila. Její bratříček se vesele bavil nad Gwainovým žvatláním a ona si hrála na obsluhující. Chtěla odtamtud co nejdřív vypadnout. Její proměňovací kouzlo pomalu sláblo. Kde je ten zatracený Merlin, zuřila v duchu.

Jako na zavolanou se otevřely dveře a dovnitř ustoupil ušatý mladík. Neváhala a ihned nalila džbán a přimíchala do něj lahvičku připraveného kouzelného lektvaru.

" _Brýdlufe edwendu bleóbord_." Její oči se zaleskly zlatem a ona se hbitě vydala rozlít svůj výtvor zkázy.

Posádka z Kamelotu byla v dobré náladě. Král ani nepostřehl, že mu bylo dolito a Merlinovi Morgana nabídla nový žejdlík a nalila mu s širokým úsměvem. Bez dalšího zdržování se otočila a odešla zase za pult. Tam zbytek kvásku vylila z okna.

Slyšela, jak připitý Artuš zvedl číši před Merlina a hlasitě pronesl: "Na mou skomírající svobodu a nastávající štěstí! Merline, vypij až do dna." Neubránila se potěšenému úsměvu, když viděla jak bezdyšně všichni u stolu rázně bouchli s prázdnými korbely.

**8-8-8-8-8**

Nový den byl slunečný. Velmi slunečný na Merlinův vkus. A teplý. Oknem mu pražilo slunce do obličeje. Začal se probírat díky tak protivnému světlu a váze, kterou měl na sobě. Váze?

Nuceně otevřel oči, které mu chtěly vyskočit z hlavy. Na levé půlce těla k němu přitulený ležel Artur. Slintal mu na šátek u krku. O bože. To potěš, proletělo mu hlavou. Už se ho chystal ze sebe shodit, když si všiml Arturova spícího obličeje. Blonďaté vlasy mu odrážely světlo tak, že zářily. Jeho řasy byly poměrně dlouhé a husté na muže. Rty slastně lákavé k polibku - pominul-li potůček slin. Ale i to bylo svým způsobem sladké. Gwen se má, že je může líbat. Počkat, co? Co ho to napadá? Zatřepal hlavou, aby myšlenky na andělsky spícího krále vypudil, i když to neměl dělat, protože se jeho kocovina jen přihoršila, a rychle Artuše od sebe odstrčil.

Žuchnutí probudilo i zbytek pokoje. "Co to…"

"Kdo to byl? Pojď a postav se mi!" vyskočil ze země šokovaný král, připravený bojovat holýma rukama a hledal nepřítele, který na něj útočil. Když pořádně procitl a uvědomil si okolí, ozvala se bolest hlavy a nevolnost z prudkého pohybu. "Panebože…" zasténal.

"Artuši, spadl si z postele," oznámil Merlin, který na tom nebyl o moc líp. "Utiš se trochu prosím a obleč si kalhoty. Praskne mi z tebe hlava."

"Tady někdo vstal špatnou nohou z postele," poznamenal Elyan, který vypadal jako by ho včerejší aktivita vůbec nijak strašlivě nepostihla. Merlin záviděl takové spalování. I se svou magii, měl problém se se zpětným nárazem požívání alkoholu srovnat. Co si bude nalhávat, už jenom pár hltů alkoholu, byl problém. A kdo ví, kolik jich doopravdy včera přes noc vypil. Raději na Elyanovu poznámku nereagoval.

"Nechápu, proč se tak mračí. Já bych byl potěšený, kdybych se mohl podělit o takový pohled na Artušovy nohy," mrknul na něj Gwain. Merlin se zhluboka nadechl a s přehledem komentář ignoroval. Nestálo mu to za to při tak plné hlavě střepů.

"Gwaine, zavři zobák." V tom to králi došlo. "Okomentoval si právě mé nohy? To je odporné. Vím, že jsou pěkné, ale mohl by sis to nechat pro sebe? Jestli mi ještě někdy zapřeš, že jedeš po všem, co se hýbe, přísahám, že tě zbavím rytířství a pošlu tě do kláštera."

"Já jen rád rozdávám radost a obdivuju, co je krásné," bránil se. Artuš zakroutil hlavou a usmál se.

"Dobře, milovníku, teď si naší nejvyšší spratkovitosti jen zvedl ego a sobě podepsal celibát. Výborně," zvedl se z postele Merlin a zamířil ven z pokoje. Ani se neomluvil. Potřeboval vzduch. Točila se mu hlava a bylo strašné horko. Potřeboval se napít. Žíznil. Věděl, že to co ho sužuje je žízeň. Tak proč ji skoro celý džbán čisté vody neuhasil?

"Co nás zkazilo, to nás napraví? To bych do tebe nikdy neřekl," drkl do něj Leon z nenadání tak silně až se mu podařilo se pobryndat.

"To je jen čistá voda."

**8-8-8-8-8**

Cesta domů byla ve znamení žertů na účet krále Kamelotu a jeho osobního sluhy. Zdálo se, že jejich kocovina se jich úpěnlivě drží jako pijavice. To ovšem neznamenalo, že by si z nich nemohli tu a tam vystřelit. Skončili, až když jim smrtelně vážný Artuš naprosto bez kompromisu oznámil, že je zavře do žaláře na celý den, jestli okamžitě nepřestanou.

Teď jel bok po boku s Merlinem vepředu a byl si jistý, že oběma jim je stejně nanic.

"Nemůžu se dočkat, až dojedeme domů. Akutně potřebuju Gaiusův lektvar," zahučel brunet.

"Jeho chuť je strašná, ale je pravda, že pomáhá," přitakal Artur.

"To je pěkné, že se na něčem shodneme."

"Merline, jestli je ti stejně špatně jako mě, o čemž nepochybuji, tak ti dám po zbytek dne volno."

Mladý čaroděj povytáhl obočí. "Slyšel jsem správně, že si mi právě dal volno? Půl dne svobody?"

"Nebuď tak nadšený. Právě jsem si to rozmyslel. Přineseš mi večeři. A mysli na můj žaludek. Bude to chtít něco lehkého." Artuš se na něj lišácky usmál.

"Oh, tak to je zklamání. A já myslel, že tě budu muset opíjet častěji, abych měl víc volna. Škoda," oplatil mu pohled. Na dalších několik minut se od sebe pohledem nehnuli. Artuš měl silnou touhu dotknout se Merlinových rtů.

"Kdo říká, že nemůžeš. Pro trochu zábavy přines i džbán vína. Neředěného," přikázal a nevědomky si olízl rty.

"Vynasnažím se, sire."

**8-8-8-8-8**

"Budiž svatořečen Gaiusi za tenhle blivajz!" zvolal Merlin hned po tom, co se mu ulevilo. Položil skleničku na stůl a svalil se na lavičku. Starý lékař jen zakroutil hlavou.

"Kolik jste toho proboha vypili? Vždyť už je dávno po poledni a když jste sem přišli vypadali jste, jako byste právě vstali."

"Nemám tušení Gaiusi. Je zřejmé, že poměrně dost. Ale věděl jsem, že ty nás nenecháš na holičkách," řekl Artuš a stiskl starci rameno. "Děkuji." Otočil se a odešel dveřmi pryč.

Gaius pohlédl na Merlina. Mladý kouzelník ani nevzhlédl, když ho lékař oslovil. Zastřeným pohledem pozoroval dveře, na rtech podivný úsměv.

"Merline," zkusil znovu.

"Hm?" dostalo se mu jako odpověď.

"Neměl bys tady tak lelkovat. Včera jsi celý den provandroval a zpil ses pod obraz. Nemáš nějaké povinnosti?"

"Ne, Gaiusi. Artuš mi dal půl dne volna," usmál se na něj. Už jenom při vyslovení toho jména se mu sbíhaly sliny. Začalo mu být líto, že ho uvidí až večer. Bude celou tu dobu muset čekat.

"Dobrá tedy. Vidím, že se ještě necítíš úplně ve své kůži, tak budu dobrákem a taky po tobě nebudu nic chtít. I když bych ti nejradši udělil nějaký pořádný trest po tom, jak ses zřídil."

"Děkuji ti," řekl a zvedl se ze svého místečka. Natáhl se po nejblíže dostupné vodě. Zhluboka se napil. "Horko," zamumlal skoro neslyšně a pak se zbytkem polil.

Gaius jen zaraženě zůstal stát. To nevypadalo jako prostá kocovina.

**8-8-8-8-8**

Tohle je poslední kousek. Tak tác hotov. Ještě přibrat džbán s vínem. Tak, tak.

Vyšel z kuchyně celý nedočkavý. Vyběhnout schody bylo jako nic. Dnes se osmělil k dobrým způsobům a rozhodl se zaklepat. Zevnitř se ozvalo pozvání a on vstoupil.

"Dobrý večer, sire. Donesl jsem vám večeři, jak jste si žádal. Neopomněl jsem přinésti i vína," nonšalantně obkroužil stůl a položil tác se džbánem. Poté počkal, až se jeho král usadí a nalil mu pohár do plna. Artuš k němu přičichl a už se chystal se napít, když si uvědomil, že Merlin nalito nemá.

"Ty taky, Merline. Dnes jsi můj host. Posaď se a připij si se mnou prosím."

Čaroděj neváhal a hbitě si nalil a posadil se ke stolu. S úsměvem si připili. Artuš mu nabídl kus svého masa.

"Jste dnes velmi pozorný můj králi."

"Jen se o tebe chci postarat. Dát ti konečně to, co si zasloužíš," odpověděl Artuš hlubokým lichotivým hlasem.

"Opravdu?" zavrněl Merlin potěšením.

"Opravdu. Ale víš co? To víno je málo sladké," postěžoval si a položil číši na stůl.

"Oh, tak to v tom případě musím jít ihned napravit. Omluvte mě." Chystal se vstát a odejít, ale král ho zastavil. Přitáhl ho blíž k sobě a zašeptal: "Třeba bude sladší ze tvých rtů."

Bez dalšího pobídnutí se políbili. Nejdříve lehce. Jakoby na zkoušku ze strachu, co ten druhý udělá. Další už byl neomylně hluboký a vášnivý polibek se vší vroucností. Artuš držel jednou rukou Merlinovi hlavu v zátylku a druhá mu cestovala přes hrudník na bok, až skončila na zadku. Neváhal a pořádně ho zmáčkl. Brunet se v procesu namáčkl co nejvíce na krále. Když ucítil na zadku i druhou ruku a došlo mu, o co se Artuš snaží, odlehčil svou váhu a dovolil Artušovi zvednout ho nahoru. Obtočil se mu kolem pasu a nechal se donést do měkké postele s nebesy. Artuš si klekl nad něj a pomalým pohybem prstů rozvázal Merlinovi šátek kolem krku. Přebytečný kus hadru odhodil. Odhalil se mu pohled na klíční kost. Vyhlídl si nejlepší místo a tam začal s polibky. Pokládal jeden za druhým v té nejšlechetnější víře, že se jednou dostane až nahoru. Merlin si s pocitem jiskřící magie v těle užíval každý z nich. Ten nejlepší přišel, když ho král políbil za uchem. Nevydržel a zasténal.

"Mám takový hlad."

"Nedojedl jste večeři, sire. Možná bychom tohle mohli trochu oddálit a nechat vás se řádně najíst."

"Huš, Merline. Já hladovím po tobě," řekl a demonstrativně ho kousl do ucha.

"Já zase žízním po vaší tekuté rozkoši, jak je den dlouhý, můj králi."

"Nuže, to budeme muset nějak napravit."

Od toho bodu to šlo ráz naráz. Merlinova bunda, košile. Pak Artušova košile, Merlinovy kalhoty.

Za nedlouho ležel panovník Kamelotu na zádech a v rozmaru se nechával obstarávat svým sluhou. Mladý čaroděj vzal Artušovo přirození jemně do ruky. Jemně je hladil a až poté párkrát potáhl. Do uší mu přišla kýžená králova odezva. Začal jazykem laskat obnaženou špičku. Následně vzal do pusy celou jeho délku. Pracoval svědomitě a dbal potřeb Artušova těla. Merlin se pokusil soustředit na masírování králových kulek a zároveň na správné tempo a sání. Panovník přestal ovládat lapání po dechu. "Ano… ano… přesně tam… Merline, miluju tě…" zasténal.

Ani jeden z nich si nevšiml dveří, které se otevřely a zavřely.

**8-8-8-8-8**


	2. Kapitola 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tak další část ;)  
> Domyslela jsem, většinu děje. A musím přiznat, že se za to nesnáším.  
> Taky jsem přidala nějaké tagy.
> 
> Opět varuji, mohou se vyskytovat fatální nečeské věty a chyby, které trhají oči.

Gwen byla v šoku. Muselo se jí to zdát. Ano, určitě. Zhluboka se nadechla a vydechla. Otočila se znovu čelem ke dveřím odhodlaná je znovu otevřít. V tom uslyšela: "Hm… Užb'du…" a o pár sekund později hlasité zasténání, z druhé strany dveří. To stačilo k tomu, aby se rozběhla pryč.

Náhoda tomu chtěla, že celá v slzách vrazila do svého bratra.

"Gwen?" podivil se, "Gwen, co je ti? Proč brečíš?" ptal se ji Elyan, ale ona nebyla schopná odpovědi. Jen kroutila hlavou. Jak jí to mohl udělat. Nebylo jim přáno spolu být. Věděla to. Nejdřív zrušili svatbu kvůli ní, teď ji na oplátku podváděl Artuš. Co když jí doopravdy nemiluje. Co když celé byla jen zástěrka a on má oči jen pro Merlina. Její mysl si najednou uvědomila, že přece jen je to možné.

Rytíř vzhlédl k Percyvalovi, Leonovi a Gaiwinovi, kteří tam s ním byli s ním: "Dovedu ji ke Gaiusovi. Vy jděte pro krále-"

"Ne!" zaječela Gwen, "nechoďte tam. Jen mě doveďte ke Gaiusovi. Prosím." Rytíři se nevyptávali a dbali jejího slova.

Poté co dorazili, dvorní lékař rychle připravil zkroušené mladé ženě zklidňující lék. Jakmile vypadal, že trochu zabral, stařec se začal vyptávat.

"Guienevro. Gwen, řekni nám co tě tak rozrušilo?"

Stále ještě pořád brečela, ale už se tolik netřepala. Přemýšlela, jak začít. Jak poskládat slova tak, aby unesla jejich váhu. "Šla jsem za Artušem," odmlčela se na chvilku, "neviděla jsem ho pořádně, co přijel. Říkal, že mu není dobře a šel k vám. Pak se zavřel v pokoji a pracoval. Šla jsem se podívat, jestli je mu už lépe," mluvila pomalu, "a… a zaklepala jsem a zevnitř se ozval souhlas. Jenže nebyl to souhlas ke vstupu. Podle mně ani neví, že jsem tam byla. Byli tak… tak…" rozbrečela se znovu naplno.

"Kdo Gwen? Stalo se něco Artušovi?"

"On tam s…  Merlinem… v posteli. Oni se…" koktala ze sebe vyděšeně.

"Panenko skákavá," zanadával Gaius, kterému došlo, s čím se potýkají, "musíme je dostat od sebe." Rytíři se po něm nechápavě podávali. "Elyane zůstaň se sestrou a pokus se ji utěšit. Ti dva jsou očarovaní. Mělo mi to dojít dřív. Divná přetrvávající kocovina, podivné chování a to jak Merlin neustále chodil kolem a naříkal, jaké je mu vedro. Musíme hned jednat. Než se stane něco, čeho budou litovat." Muži neváhali a běželi ke královským komnatám.

Na posteli našli dva muže propletené v jedno a něžně se líbali. Vzduchem páchl odér zpocených těl a sexu.

"No do pr…" vypustil z úst Gwain.

"Pomozte mi je rozdělit. A pokuste se je obléct," zavelel Gaius. Dva páry rukou tahaly z postele Artuše a další dva se snažily uvolnit Merlinovo sevření těla nad ním. Když se povedlo dostat krále z postele. Merlin zasténal, jak z něj vyklouzl, když je rozpojili. "Ježiši, to jsem nepotřeboval vidět ani slyšet," okomentoval to znovu Gwain.

Každý na jedné straně se snažili dostat na Merlina a Artuše oblečení. Nedařilo se jim to, protože se vzpírali a snažili se bojovat a neustále na sebe volali. Řvát na ně ať se zklidní, nezabíralo. Štěstí, že Merlin ještě nepoužil svá kouzla, už tak ho Gaius s Leonem málem neudrželi.

"Nikdo ani necekne o tom, co teď uvidíte." Lékař se natáhl po prvním tvrdém předmětu, který poblíž našel a postavil přímo obličejem ke svému schovanci. Neváhal ani sekundu, když svícnem uhodil svého svěřence do spánku. S tím se Merlin přestal prát. "Honem ho obleč," řekl stařec a přišel před krále, proces zopakoval.

"Takhle dlouho nevydrží. Musíme je rychle a nepozorovaně dostat pod zámek."

**8-8-8-8-8**

 Artuš se pomalu začal probouzet. Vlastně si nepamatoval, že by usnul. Bolela ho hlava. Na druhé straně žaláře slyšel Merlina hádat se se stráží. Počkat. Teprve teď si uvědomil, že je zavřený v cele a leží na tvrdé podušce. Ne rozhodně to nebyla postel hodna krále. Jak si sakra někdo mohl dovolit ho tu zavřít? A ještě tak daleko od jeho lásky? Natiskl se na mříže a na bolest hlavy úplně zapomněl.

Viděl, jak u protější cely na druhém konci chodby stojí stráže.

"Je mi jedno, co felčar říká. Prostě mě pusťte k němu. Copak jste si nevšimli, že mu není dobře? Jsem jeho sluha a musím se o něj postarat."

"Omlouvám se, ale ne," odpověděl muž a otočil se na podpatku.

"Tak mi aspoň doneste vodu. Mám strašnou žízeň," poručil si sluha. Stráže mu věnoval pohled a donesl od stolu džbán.

"Na," natáhl se přes mříže.

"Vypadám snad jako bych byl schopný si pro ni dojít? Jestli sis nevšiml, tak nemůžu vstanout," z cely se ozvaly řetězy. Artuš sledoval, jak stráže s nevolí odemkl celu a vstoupil dovnitř. V dalším momentě se ozvala rána. Druhý ze stráží hbitě vběhl dovnitř, ale už ne ven. Šlo slyšet jen slabé cinkání železa. V dalším momentě ven vypochodoval Merlin. V ruce nesl klíče. Se širokým úsměvem přistoupil k Artušovým mřížím a svůdně vkročil dovnitř. Zamykal za sebou a cítil ruce na svých bokách.

"Já vždycky věděl, že jsi mistr v klamání, má lásko," zašeptal mu král do ucha. Merlin vytáhl klíče ze zámku a pohodil je ledabyle na zem, když ho Artuš nabral do náručí.

"Omlouvám se, že to tak trvalo. Ale teď je čas na zábavu," řekl Merlin, čímž si zasloužil Artušovo ušklíbnutí.

**8-8-8-8-8**

"Jestli jsou mé předpoklady správné, mělo by to být jednoduché kouzlo. Něco jako čarovný lektvar lásky. Mělo by do rána vyprchat," řekl Gaius a podal Gwen hrníček s šalvějovým čajem.

"V to doufám. Nezlobím se na Artuše ani na Merlina," vzdychla Gwen. S křivým úsměvem dodala, "ale svatbu bychom stejně měli posunout. I když vím, že za to ani jeden z nich nemohl, necítím se dostatečně v pořádku, abych mohla Artušovi říci srdečné ano."

"Naprosto tě chápu, děvče. Je to složitá situace. Možná je na čase, abych zašel zkontrolovat naše vězně. Jen pro případ…"

"Omlouvám se Gaiusi, ale máme problém."

"… že by Merlin zase něco vyvedl!" zvedl hlas. Rytíř, který přiběhl, nemarnil čas a rychle objasnil situaci.

"Je jediné štěstí, že jim jde jen o jediné. Nepřemýšlí nad tím, kde jsou, hlavně, když se mohou navzájem osahávat. Kdyby byli více při smyslech, mohli bychom je teď honit kolem dokola Kamelotu. Máte klíče?"

"Ne. Byly nám ukradeny. Nemohli jsme je najít. Pravděpodobně je Merlin někde zahodil."

Stařec vyzvídal dál, zatímco běžel do žaláře.

Až k cele však došel Gaius sám. Nikomu se nechtělo poslouchat, natož vidět, dva muže oddávající se neřestné rozkoši. Lékaři stačil pouhý pohled na ně. A zjistil, že se přepočítal. Účinky lektvaru by měly touhle dobou polevovat. Nic takového však neviděl. Ba naopak, Artuš a Merlin se ztráceli před očima. Byli kost a kůže. Pokožku měli divně nazelenalou a vysloveně nezdravou. Zřetelné černé kruhy pod očima taktéž nevypadaly v pořádku, nasvědčovaly vážnosti situace. Za tohle mohla jednoznačně Morgana. Musí najít, jak to kouzlo zrušit. Ale nejdřív musí otevřít celu.

"Sežeňte někoho, kdo si s tím poradí. Musíme je od tamtudy dostat. A to co nejrychleji. Vůbec to nevypadá dobře. Musím jít a najít lék. Jakmile je od sebe dostanete, Artuše nechte v cele a Merlina dovlečte ke mně. Musí být pod dohledem. Jeho mozek dokáže vymyslet kdejakou hloupost, jen aby se dostal ke králi."

"Gaiusi, jsem syn kováře. Postarám se o to," promluvil Elyan. Felčar mu poděkoval a už neváhal ani minutu. Vyrazil do svých komnat.

Gwen na něj čekala usazená na lavičce pod oknem. Jeho rázný příchod jí naznačil, že něco není v pořádku. Sledovala starce vyběhnout schody k jeho soukromé knihovně po dvou a něco horlivě hledat.

"Mohla bys mi prosím pomoct něco připravit?" řekl dřív, než se stihla zeptat proč má tak na pilno. Bez prodlužování souhlasila. "Budu potřebovat čistý kus látky. Pak prosím vezmi z poličky úplně nalevo od dveří lahvičku s červenou tekutinou a modrým provázkem." Nedíval se na ni, hledal knihu, která by mohla mít odpovědi. A zdálo se, že našel.

"Mám to, Gaiusi. Co teď?"

"Nakapeš tři kapky na látku, až přivedou Merlina. Přiložíš mu to k ústům. Potřebujeme, aby spal, protože tak napáchá nejméně škody. Dále by bylo skvělé, kdybys na něj dohlížela a já budu pracovat."

Ani ne za pět minut se ve dveřích objevili rytíři s Merlinem v zajetí. Mračil se na všechny strany a nadával, co mu pusa stačila.

Gwen se lekla pohledu na něj. Vypadal strašně. V ten moment pochopila, proč byl stařec v takovém spěchu. Jakmile ze sebe setřásla šok, hbitě přiběhla rytířům na pomoc a přitiskla Merlinovi hadřík s omamnou látkou k obličeji. Okamžitě utichl a podlomila se mu kolena. Jakmile očarovaný muž ležel spokojeně v posteli jako nemluvně, v očekávání se obrátila pozornost na Gaiuse. Ten však další hodinu a půl nepromluvil. Studoval knihy a s nikým ani ždibet nepromluvil.

Leon, Gwain a Percival se rozhodli jít zkontrolovat krále. Omluvili se a odešli z místnosti. Neměli totiž s čím jiným pomoci.

Gaiuse začal přemáhat zmar. Už se zdálo, že se v obsahu i této knihy spletl, když pár stránek před koncem našel odpověď. Vzhlédl a promluvil: "Doufal, jsem, že to bude něco jiného. Přál jsem si to. Můžu s určitostí prohlásit, že bojujeme s Morganou. Kouzlo, kterým je očarovala, má původ v lektvaru a silné magii," začal s vysvětlováním.

Elyan jen pokýval hlavou. "Je dost pravděpodobné, že mohla být včera v krčmě a nějak jim lektvar do pití přimíchat. Jen mi nejde do hlavy jak. Určitě bychom si jí všimli i v podnapilém stavu."

"S tím si teď nelam hlavu. Důležité je, že kouzlo vysává jejich životní sílu. Vzbudí v postiženém silnou sexuální touhu. Ta sužuje jeho tělo a sžírá ho, dokud nezemře. Je jen dobře, že jsme je oddělili. Celý proces by se kontaktem mohl jen urychlit." Gaius praštil knihou o stůl a začal si připravovat pomůcky pro výrobu lektvaru. Pochyboval, že zvládne zvrátit takovéhle kouzlo, určitě už nemá tolik síly, ale bude se muset snažit pro dobro všech. "Připravím lektvar, který by měl zvrátit účinky. Ale potrvá tak nejméně tři hodiny než bude hotov. A je tu riziko, že se to nemusí vůbec povést anebo způsobí vedlejší účinky," vlídně se podíval Gwen do očí. Ta jen kývla hlavou. Musela se kousnout do spodního rtu. Měla teď spoustu času na přemýšlení.

**8-8-8-8-8**

Byla už hluboká noc, když Gaius připravil odpovídající lektvar. Už zbývalo jen přidat magii.

"Gwen?" tázal se mladé ženy, která ještě stále seděla vedle spícího Merlina. Byl o něco bledší. A stihl se za tu dobu i probudit. Neměl dostatek síly se vzpírat, natož čarovat, a rychle zase upadl do spánku. Gaius věděl, že začíná hra o čas. "Mám lék už téměř hotový. Mohl bych tě poprosit, zašla bys do kuchyně pro čistou vodu a něco k snědku? Sám bych nepohrdl kusem chleba a ty určitě také ne. A jsem si na sto procent jistý, že i Artuš s Merlinem budou potřebovat nějak načerpat sílu."

"Dobře, hned jsem zpátky," souhlasila a odešla.

To byla Gaiusova chvíle. Zhluboka se nadechl a soustředil svou mysl na kouzlo. " _Ábitere þá blóstmas_ _cola_ _heofonmægenes._ " V ruce držel mističku plnou nahnědlé čiré tekutiny, ale nic se nestalo. Zavřel oči a vyřkl formuli znovu. I tentokrát to dopadlo stejně. Se vším odhodláním, které mu ještě zbylo, se vynasnažil nashromáždit sílu. " _Ábitere þá blóst-mas_ _cola_ _he-o-fon-mægenes,_ " rozezvučel hlubokým hlasem a pootevřel oči. Zableskly se zlatě a tekutina v misce reagovala. Změnila barvu z hnědé na čiře fialovou. Opatrně svůj výtvor položil.

Zrovna dovnitř vešla Gwen, když se mu udělalo mdlo. Žena mu pomohla se vrávoravě dostat ke stolici. Natáhla se, aby mu podala vodu, ale odmítl ji. "Musíš ten lék rozdělit na dvě části a donutit je ho vypít."

"Dobře," řekla a došla ke stolu. Našla volnou lahvičku, která měla uzávěr. Pečlivě ji vymyla ve vodě a osušila. Pak do ní opatrně přelila asi polovinu lektvaru. Se zbytkem přistoupila k Merlinovi. Otevřela mu pusu a pomaličku ho napojila. Hlídala, aby tekutinu spolknul.

Mladík vydechl úlevou. Zakroutil se ze spaní a převalil se na bok. Kůže získala zpět svou zdravou barvu. Kosti se schovaly do bezpečné vrstvy tuku a svalů. Jako by doslova ztloustl před očima.

Guinevra se potěšeně usmála. Popadla lahvičku a utíkala do sklepení. V žaláři pokynula Gwainovi, který byl zrovna na stráži. Pustil ji bez váhání dovnitř.

Poté, co praktický bezvědomý král dostal protilátku do těla, ulevilo se mu stejně jako Merlinovi. Artuš se probudil o pár chvil později s brečící snoubenkou na hrudi. Jemně ji pohladil po vlasech a usmál se. Celé tělo ho bolelo. Cítil se jako v křeči. Musel ztuhlost rozchodit. Gwen s Gwainem mu pomohli na nohy. Obezřetnými krůčky došel až do komnat dvorního lékaře.

Jakmile vstoupil, všiml si svého sluhy, který se sedíce na posteli hladově nadíval kusem šunky. Potkal se na okamžik s jeho pohledem a ihned zase uhnul. Nevěděl, co má říct, jestli s ním chce vůbec mluvit nebo dokonce s ním vůbec touží být v jedné místnosti. Cítil se neuvěřitelně trapně. Ještě před několika hodinami se vesele objímali a milovali. Teď se cítí strašně zahanbeně. Věděl, že Merlin to cítí stejně.

Nechal se usadit na židli. Gaius mu přisunul talíř s jídlem. Artuš se nenechal dvakrát pobízet. Měl hlad jako by nejedl celý měsíc. Potřeboval jídlo. S chutí se pustil do plátku sýra a zakousl jej chlebem.

"Jak je vám, výsosti?" zeptal se ho lékař.

"Celkem dobře. Jen se cítím unavený a hladový. Čím jsme to byli očarováni?" chtěl vědět. Vší silou se při tom snažil nepodívat na muže v posteli naproti.

"Byla to sucubina kletba. Sucuba je mytický tvor, který vysává jistou aktivitou lidský život. Kouzlo z vás mělo vysát všechnu životní sílu a zaopatřit tak vaši smrt. Máme nejvyšší podezření, že se jednalo o výplod Morgany, sire. Domnívám se tak, protože příprava této kletby vyžaduje silnou magii," vysvětlil lékař.

"A jak se ti povedlo ji zvrátit?" ptal se Artuš dál.

"Podařilo se mi připravit lektvar, který zmařil účinky. Avšak nejsem si zcela jist, zda nezanechal nějaké vedlejší účinky. Ale to ukáže jen čas. Kdyby vás v nejbližší době něco trápilo, neváhejte mě neprodleně vyhledat." Panovník pokýval souhlasně hlavou. "Když mě teď omluvíte, chtěl bych se vyspat. Merline, dneska spím ve tvé posteli. Dobrou noc přeji," řekl lékař unaveně a vykročil k postraní komoře.

"Dobrou noc, Gaiusi a srdečně ti děkuji. Zachránil si mi život," pravil Artuš upřímně. Lékař se jen usmál a odešel.

**8-8-8-8-8**


	3. Kapitola 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zdravím!  
> Pokračujeme v krasojízdě. Za každou nesloženou zkoušku jsem si za trest dala napsat kousek... S mým štěstím teď text dává na skoro 18k napsaných slov a příběh se teprve rozjel ;) Heh... (První plán obsahoval představu do 10ti tisíc :D)  
> Tady je - další kapitola.  
> Enjoy ;)

Další den se Merlin cítil čilý jako rybička. Nevykazoval žádné známky předchozího očarování. O co se celý den snažil, bylo vyhýbat se své práci, která obsahovala Artuše. Šel čistit koňské stáje a roznášet léky Gaiusovým pacientům, ale do královských komnat odmítal vkročit. A když už měl být s Artušem v jedné místnosti, tak si dával pozor, aby se na něj nedíval. Pořád měl totiž před očima to svalnaté tělo a mezi prsty cítil jeho hebké vlasy. Nejtrapnější bylo, že králi zůstala na krku památka předešlé noci. Krví podlitý kousanec. Definitivně jeho výtvor. Nacházel se tak nahoře na krku, že nešel bezpečně schovat.

Bylo skoro poledne, když ho vyhledala Gwen a odtáhla ho do Artušových komnat. Trucovitě prošel dveřmi za černovlasou ženou. Myslel si, že je kamarádka a že pochopí, že nemá náladu zrovna dneska si s králem povídat. Avšak věděl, že měla pravdu. Pokud se nedonutí s Artušem promluvit teď, bude se mu vyhýbat do konce života.

"Guienevro, Merline, nečekal jsem vás," řekl mírně zaskočený panovník. Zdvořile jim pokynul na židle z druhé strany stolu. "Copak vás přivádí?"

"Musíme si promluvit. Všichni," začala hned zostra, "chci, abyste oba věděli, že vás mám oba pořád stejně ráda a vím, že jste za vaše chování nemohli. Nemusíte se mi omlouvat. Byť mě obraz vás dvou v kompromitující pozici vyděsil a ještě dlouho zřejmě strašit bude, nezlobím se. Jen chci navrhnout, aby se svatba o pár týdnů posunula. Nejsem si jistá, jestli je to ta správná věc, která by se měla stát v nejbližší době," skončila a čekala na reakci.

"Chápu, počkáme a uvidíme. Omlouvám se. Už podruhé se stala takováhle katastrofa," řekl s lítostí Artuš.

Merlin se nadechl a rázně spustil proti. "To nemyslíte vážně? Co když je tohle celé Morganin plán? Chtěla nás zabít, aby se jí uvolnil trůn, a i kdyby se jí to náhodou nepovedlo, věděla, že raní tebe, Gwen, a její místo královny by tak zůstalo volné. Nemůžete odložit svatbu. Mohli byste toho později litovat. Musíte se zítra vzít. Co kdybyste se nevzali a ona v příštím týdnu zaútočila? Zapomeňte na to, co se stalo. Artuši, Gwen, je mi strašně trapně, že jsem se tímto mezi vás postavil. Omlouvám se. Prosím zapomeňte, že se stalo, co se stalo, a vezměte se. Ale oba se milujete. Jste pro sebe stvoření. Říká se, že láska skálu láme. Nenechte se znovu kvůli Morganě rozdělit."

Ani jeden z nich dlouho nic neřekl.

"Merlin má pravdu."

"S těžkým srdcem to přiznávám, ale ano," řekl Artuš. Nebylo to myšleno jako vtip, ale čaroděj se stejně usmál.

"Cítím se být poctěn takovou lichotkou." Nálada v místnosti se hned stala snesitelnější. Král jen protočil oči, ale v duchu za to byl rád. "Souhlasíš s tím, že si mě zítra vezmeš za muže, má lásko?" zeptal se král své nastávající a pohladil ji po ruce.

"Ano. Bez váhání," odpověděla.

"Tak jo. Jsme si kvit," oprášil si ruce králův osobní sluha a stanul ze židle. "Nechám vám teď chvilku o samotě." Zamířil ke dveřím. "Jo a ještě něco. 'Má lásko' po včerejšku ztrácí svůj význam. Slyšel jsem ho tak stokrát," zazubil se.

"Panebože vypadni už. Nemusíš mi to připomínat," zavrčel Artuš a vyprovodil Merlina zmuchlanou kuličkou prvního papíru, který mu přišel pod ruku.

**8-8-8-8-8**

"A z moci mi svěřené, korunuji tě Guinevro královnou Kamelotu."

Merlin se hrdě díval na krásnou korunu na Gwenině hlavě. Artuš své choti pomohl vstanout. S připitomělým úšklebkem sledoval královský pár se políbit. Když se do sytosti nabažili úst jeden druhého, Gwen ustoupila krok do strany a otočila se k sálu plnému lidí. "Ať žije královna!" král z plna hrdla zvolal. Čaroděj spolu s davem spustil: "Ať žije královna! Ať žije královna!"

Nevěděl proč, ale měl nutkání ohlédnout se. Na ochozu za sebou uviděl podivně povědomou ženu. "Morgana," procedil skrz zuby. Jako by ho slyšela a zmizela z dohledu.

Gaius se na něj tázavě podíval, "Říkal jsi něco?"

"Ne nic. Jen řekněte Artušovi, že jim popřeji osobně o něco později," položil mu ruku na rameno a odběhl najít nějakého z nejvyšších rytířů. Měl štěstí. Všichni jeho přátelé stáli vedle sebe a radostně skandovali. Když zahlédli blížícího se rozčarovaného Merlina, úsměvy jim na tváři poklesly.

"Nerad vás v tuto radostnou chvíli ruším, pánové. Budu potřebovat vaše služby."

"O ne, Merline. Zase na tebe jdou tvé neřestné chutě. Dovol mi protentokrát vynechat," zamračil se Gwain. Kouzelník jen zakroutil hlavou a potlačil nutkání protočit oči.

"Morgana." To jméno upoutalo jejich pozornost, "tady a teď. Viděl jsem ji nahoře na ochozu. Musíme za ní. Artušovi zatím ani muk. Ať si užije oslavu. Leone, zůstaň tu a hlídej ho. Zbytek pojďte se mnou. Ale nenápadně, prosím." Sotva to čaroděj dořekl, dav se začal ubírat ven a do sálu, kde se připravovala hostina. Proklouzli ven mezi prvními a zmizeli v uličkách hradu.

"Máš nějaké tušení, kam mohla zmizet?" zeptal se Percival.

"Do trůnního sálu existuje pouze jedna tajná cesta. Ale aby to nebylo jednoduché, v podhradí se rozděluje na dvě. Bude to buď a nebo." Vyběhli do přístavku vedle kuchyně. Merlin v čele zamířil do chodby pro sluhy. Po páru metrech zastavil a rozhlédl se. Nemohli si dovolit, aby jim unikla. Použil svou magii, aby zjistil, ve které z chodeb se nachází.

"Vlevo!" zavelel a znovu se rozběhl. Kousek od východu dohnali světlo. Jednoznačně louč. Merlin přiložil ukazováček k ústům a všichni se ztišili. Opatrně přistupovali dopředu. Za zákrutem se ozvala rána. Čarodějka musela vypáčit mříže z pantů. Posunuli se rychle vpřed a stanuli jí tváři v tvář na velkém prostranství v začínajícím lese.

"Ale, ale. Kohopak to vidím. Artušův oddaný sluha a jeho čestní rytíři. Kdepak máte pána vy uslintaní psi?" přimhouřila oči a majestátně zvedla hlavu do výšky. Čaroděj si ji pečlivě prohlédl. Vypadala, že stále ještě nebyla v plné síle. Divoce hleděla Merlinovi do očí.

"Nepleť si nás se zvířaty. Mohla bys toho litovat," zahrozil jí. Cítil, jak se rytíři za ním pohnuli. Věděl, že proti ní nemají se svými meči šanci, ale prozradit svou magii taky nemohl. Musí ji dostatečně zdržet. Třeba ho mezi tím něco napadne.

"Proč bych neměla. Ještě před páru dny si se opil jako dobytek a následně si s Artušem užíval s apetitem králíka. Jak se cítíš, Merline?"

"Děkuji za optání. Ale pro příště si takové čáry odpusť. Měl jsem za to, že máš na víc. Tohle byl opravdu zoufalý pokus. Jsi zoufalá? Co tě vedlo k tak unáhlenému kroku? Teklo ti do bot, protože Gwen se měla stát královnou, co?"

"Ty i Artuš jste měli být teď po smrti! Možná, že vám Emrys pomohl, ale moje kouzlo skoro dokonalo svého cíle. "

"Skoro, Morgano. Vzdej se," řekl s vážným výrazem.

"Můj plán mohl selhat, to ale neznamená, že se vzdám!" zařvala. Napřáhla ruku před sebe. V tom okamžiku Merlinovi blesklo hlavou, že to zase jednou podělal. Nacouval do rytířů za ním a snažil se je sklonit. Moc pomalu. Zásah tlakové vlny je odhodil dozadu. Popadali na sebe jako hrušky. Morgana se stala rychlejší a silnější. Nemotorně se dostal do kleku. Snažil se zaostřit, ale nevedlo se mu. Točila se mu hlava a zrak se mu klížil.

Když se mu mysl projasnila, Morgana byla pryč.

"Kruci."

**8-8-8-8-8**

Trvalo asi tři čtvrtě hodiny, než se všichni muži vzpamatovali a byli schopni se vrátit nahoru. Nikdo neříkal ani slovo. Merlin hluboce zamyšlen vrazil do Gwaina, který doposud kráčel před ním. Vzhlédl, aby zjistil, proč se zastavil. Naskytl se mu božský pohled na dokonale rozzuřeného vládce Kamelotu. Bylo to ještě horší, protože se jeho zrak upínal přímo na něj. S grimasou si zacpal uši a přikrčil se za Gwaina.

"Merline!" zahřměl hromový hlas. Čaroděj zaklepal hlavou a naprázdno polkl. Pomalu vykoukl ze svého zákrytu.

"Ano, sire?" řekl zvesela s tím nejpitomějším úsměvem na rtech, jaký měl.

"Kde ses do pekla schovával, že vypadáš takhle a proč sis k tomu musel vzít mé muže?" Artuš byl vzteky bez sebe. Černokněžník při pohledu na své zválené a ušpiněné oblečení usoudil, že jsou v pěkné bryndě.

"No… Víte, sire… Sir Gwain měl za to, že musíme Gweninu korunovaci řádně oslavit. A k řádné oslavě patři i sjíždění schodů v hradním podzemí…"

"Merline," vzdychl si král a položil si hlavu dlaní, "já se ti divím, že se mi ještě po všech těch letech snažíš lhát. Jsi v tom totiž pořád stejně mizerný."

"Omlouvám se, sire," žbleptnul tiše.

"Myslel sis, že když se vypaříte z ničeho nic, že si nevšimnu, že se něco děje?"

"Nechtěli jsme vám s Gwen kazit váš den. Ale pokud chceš slyšet pravdu, tak bychom se asi měli vydat na nějaké méně veřejné místo," usoudil sluha. Artuš v tichosti pokynul a vydali se do jeho komnat.

Král se pohodlně posadil na svůj trůn a vybízivě se na všechny podíval. "Tak?"

"Na korunovaci se dostala Morgana. Vydali jsme se ji pronásledovat. Při troše štěstí zajmout."

"Morgana? Zbláznili jste se? Merline, co kdyby vás zabila?" vyjel po něm.

"Artuši, byla zesláblá," argumentoval čaroděj.

"To jste nemohli dopředu vědět!"

"Viděl jsem ji plížit se ze sálu. Sotva šla. Neměla víc síly než na pouhé odhození a ještě k tomu potřebovala zaklínadlo!"

"Co ty o tom můžeš vědět?" odsekl Artuš. Všechno, blesklo Merlinovi v hlavě.

"V Gaiusových knihách se píše mnohé, sire. Většina čarodějů se učí léta a učí se používat magii pomocí kouzel. Morgana je kněžka staré víry. Je dost mocná na to, aby na převážnou část kouzel zaklínadlo nepotřebovala," vysvětlil Merlin. Upřely se na něj všechny páry očí v místnosti. Na okamžik zauvažoval, jestli udělal správně, když promluvil.

"Sire, mohu-li," ozval se Elyan, "říkala něco o nějakém mocném Emrysi. Prý vám pomohl zlomit kletbu."

Artuš najednou proměnil obličej ze zaraženého výrazu na přemýšlivý. "Kdo je Emrys?"

"Nikdo. Je to neškodná báchorka. Teď by ses měl soustředit na Morganu," zavrčel Merlin.

Artuš povytáhl obočí. "Ty o něm něco víš?"

"Ne, sire, nic o něm nevím."

"Zase jsme u toho, jaký jsi děsný lhář. Mluv," přikázal mu.

"Říká se, že je to velmi mocný čaroděj, kterého se i Morgana bojí. Má být na prvním místě na jejím seznamu s titulkem 'zabít' hned vedle tebe. Leč je Emrys pro Morganu zkázou, pro Kamelot je neškodný."

Král našpulil pusu a svraštil čelo. "Jestli je to tak jak říkáš, pošlu hlídku, aby Mogranu našli a zajali. A další četu vyšlu najít Emryse. Chci se sám přesvědčit, jestli je opravdu tak neškodný."

"Na toho starého dědka zapomeň. Nenajdeš ho. Je tu a tam a zároveň nikde. Můžete zkusit najít Morganu, ale nemyslím si, že je to pravděpodobné. Je to už nějaká doba. A nesmíš zapomínat, že i když je zesláblá, pořád vládne magii," pochyboval Merlin. "Měl by ses vrátit na hostinu a oslavovat."

"Merline, řekni mi, proč jsem tě ještě neudělal svým rádcem?" přišel k němu blíž a probodával ho pohledem. Sluha už šahal po odpovědi, když král pokračoval. "Protože jsi idiot," procedil skrz zuby a otočil se k rytířům, "ale víš co? Vyšlu hlídku a pak udělám, jak říkáš - vrátím se na hostinu. Spokojen?"

"Ano, vaše spratkovosti."

Artuš vší rozzuřeností zařval. Rozhodil rukama do vzduchu a odpochodoval ven.

**8-8-8-8-8**


	4. Kapitola 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zdravím!  
> Tak další část. Kratší, ale za to končí piďi klifáčem :P  
> Od tohoto místa prohlašuji, že povídku nesnáším :)  
> A zase upozorňuji - unbetaread :)  
> Enjoy :)

Merlin se vracel od koní. Byly spokojeně napojené a připravené na noc. Jemu teď zbývalo jen dokořenit večeři.

Byli na stopě Morganě. Od onoho setkání po korunovaci o ní nikdo neslyšel skoro čtyři měsíce. Což se změnilo před třemi dny. Zvěd donesl zprávu, že se Morgana ukrývá ve staré pevnosti nedaleko Issmeru. Údajně shromažďuje armádu, aby mohla znovu zaútočit na Kamelot.

Byli teď půl dne od pevnosti. Venku bylo velmi chladno a tepla bylo málo. Přišel blíž k ohni a natáhl se, aby zamíchal jídlo v kotlíku. Jenže nebylo co míchat. Kotlík se sice stále na ohni ohříval, ale jeho pečlivě připravovaná polívka nikde. Předtím než se odhodlal otočit po rytířích, dlouze vydechl a zamračil se.

"Pánové, rytíři, kamarádi," otočil se a s úšklebkem, který říkal "pokuste se mi něco nenechat tak vás zavraždím ve spánku". "Laskaví muži, nemyslíte si, že opakovaný vtip přestává být vtipem?" Zněl dost naštvaně, ale rytíři se kamarádovi stejně pobaveně smáli. . Pak Leon vstal a omluvně zvedl ruce: "Omlouváme se, ale nemohli jsme si to odpustit. Nechali jsme ti aspoň kousek chleba. Na," řekl vážně a podal mu kus plesnivého vydlabaného bochníku.

"Aha. Děkuji, jste šlechetní. Kůrka poválená po zemi, hm! Mňamka!" vznesl ironicky. Leon ho omluvně poplácal po rameni a šel zpátky na své místo.

Merlin přestával mít na tyhle jejich naschvály náladu. Hodil plesnivý zbytek do ohně a vzal vodu, aby mohl umýt nádobí a kotlík. Zmrzlý - co si bude nalhávat, moc oblečení neměl, hladový, a unavený neměl náladu na nic. Pracoval pomalu. Nebylo zapotřebí se zbytečně honit. Doufal, že za tu dobu z něho naštvání vyprchá.

"Merline, zdá se mi to nebo ti to vynechání jedné večeře i prospěje?" ozval se z druhého konce ohniště Artuš.

"Opravdu?" Merlin se na něj mile usmál a mrštil po něm plechovým talířkem, který zrovna držel v ruce, "to říkáš ty, kterému musím pravidelně co čtvrt roku přidělávat novou dírku na opasku?"

"Au," zašuměli rytíři. Artuše jako by to pobídlo a vyrazil kupředu chytit Merlina. Ten se rozesmál a hodil po něm další dva talíře. Když už byl král nebezpečně blízko, rozhodl se utíkat. Honili se dokola tábořiště, pak kousek na kopeček nad ním a Artuš mu celou dobu nadával. Nebyl by to Merlin, kdyby se mu nepodařilo zakopnout o svou vlastní nohu. Svalil se na zem a při tom podkopl jeho pronásledovatele. Přistál vedle něho a převalil se na něj. Skutáleli se zpět k ohništi.

"Jsem teď celý mokrý a špinavý Merline," postěžoval si, ale ne úplně vážně.

"Ber to z té lepší stránky. Alespoň jsi zabojoval s tím špíčkem, co tě tak tíží," dloubl do něj loktem Merlin. Artuš jen zakroutil hlavou a postavil se. Natáhl ruku a pomohl věrnému příteli na nohy.

Blonďák došel ke svým věcem a vyhrabal zpod čutory dvě jablka. Podal je Merlinovi. Ten se po nich hladově vrhl.

O půl hodiny později se zachumlali do králova pláště vedle sebe, co nejblíže ohni. Čaroděj se spokojeně namáčkl k muži vedle něho a nikdo z okolí nevznesl jedinou námitku.

Po incidentu s Morganiným kouzlem ani Artuš ani Merlin nevěděli, jak se k sobě mají chovat. Navzájem se vyhýbali, dlouhé týdny nebyli schopni komunikovat jinak než tak, že se hádali. Sluha dokonce několikrát spal za mřížemi a snad nespočetněkrát přišel o práci.Hrad byl neustále plný jejich "snažím se tě nasrat, protože si tě nechci připustit k tělu, jelikož se ještě doteď stydím, že jsem s tebou spal a odmítám uznat své city"nálady.

Přestože měla informace o jejich intimnosti zůstat za zavřenými dveřmi, jejich hádky byly slyšet široko daleko. Služebnictvo se zřejmě nudilo nedostatkem práce, když roznášeli klepy o vzpouře Merlina proti králi. Důvod byl dle poddaných ten, že Merlin již nechtěl zahřívat králi postel, když pojal Gwen za manželku. Měl se cítit odstrčeně a zrazeně. Neměli ani ponětí, co se doopravdy stalo. Ale ve vší emotivnosti bylo oběma mužům naprosto jedno, jestli si Kamelot myslí, že spolu spí. Měli před očima jenom jeden den, kde se drželi v objetí a snažili se chovat morálně správně, když odmítali možnost, že se jim společný sex vlastně mohl líbit. Bez ustání pokračovali v hádkách a ve vytáčení toho druhého. Nebýt Gwen, nikdy by se přes tuhle agresivní fázi nepřenesli.

Merlin si jednou v noci balil své věci připraven odjet do Ealdoru a už se nevrátit, vykašlat se na celý osud, hlavně, aby už nemusel Artuše vidět. Prozíravá královna dokopala svého manžela k rozumu a poslala ho za ním vše urovnat. Tu noc strávili na hradbách. Byla dlouhá a únavná, ale povídáním se jim podařilo vše urovnat. Od té doby se zase hašteřili a smáli. A oba věděli, že se něco změnilo. Už nešlo jenom o pouhé přátelství, poznali, že je v tom něco více. Jen se dohodli, že to zůstane v platonické rovině. Tak skvělá, jako Gwen byla, jim s klidným srdcem vše ochotně tolerovala. Až tak, že se i ona několikrát přistihla flirtovat s oběma zároveň.

Proto nikdo ani nepípl, když se v ledové noci zachumlali k sobě a usnuli.

**8-8-8-8-8**

"Vstávej. Jsme obklíčeni," dloubl ho někdo mečem do žeber.

"Au," zaúpěl. Rozespale zabručel a posadil se. Ne, že by mu mozek chtěl pracovat přijatelnou rychlostí. Oči protřel od spánků jako kotě a rozhlédl se kolem sebe.

Jasně. Není divu, že pevnost byla pustá. Urazili tak dlouhou cestu, aby přijeli k Morganině údajnému táboru v pevnosti pět dní od hradu a unavili se. Kněžka celou dobu čekala, až na cestě domů poleví s pozorností, aby je mohla napadnout. Jak prozíravé. Merlina už teď napadlo, kdo za tuhle mylnou informaci zaplatí. Právě se mu totiž potvrdilo tušení, že Morgana má na hradě další špehy.

Ještě ani nestál na nohou a kolem už začaly řinčet meče. Útočníků bylo asi padesát. Plus jeden drak.

"Kde sakra Morgana přišla k drakovi?" slyšel zaklít krále. Merlin zaostřil pohled na bílé stvoření letící po obloze v útlém kruhu a připravující se plivat oheň. Vyrostla. S jakousi hrdostí a sentimentem se mu sevřelo srdce.

Jenže na dlouhé rozjímání nebyl čas. Dva muži se rozhodli běžet proti neozbrojenému sluhovi. V rychlosti kouzlem zlomil větev stromu a spustil jim ji na hlavu. Otočil se přesně v momentě, kdy se objevila Morgana. Stejně jako on se i Artuš se o ni zastavil pohledem. A to byla chyba. Vládce dostal ránu do zad a padl k zemi. Merlin popadl meč, který ležel nedaleko od něho a zuřivě na něj útočníka nabral dřív, než stihl Artuše trefit podruhé. Zvedl krále ze země a podpíral ho, jak se dávali na ústup.

Dostali se až do nedaleké jeskyně. Artuš byl ještě ve značné nepozornosti, když je dohnal bílý drak. Merlin položil svého pána na zem a napřímil se proti drakovi.

"Aithuso," oslovil ji. Drak neváhal a vrhl se po něm. " _Don digedai en kaí món sepi esei ebetai!"_ zahřměl mocným hlasem. Bílé stvoření ustoupilo a zavrnělo. "Aitusho, neublížím ti, ale musíš zmizet. Jdi," vybídl draka, ale ten na něj jen zíral, " _isái!_ " Na to už reagovala a odběhla pryč.

Klekl si na zem a začal krále probouzet. "Artuši. Artuši vstávej. Slyšíš?" Jedinou reakcí bylo zavrčení. Čaroděj zkusil jinou metodu. Vrazil mu facku. To mělo kupodivu blahodárný účinek a muž se probral okamžitě. "Musíme odsud vypadnout. Můžeš vstát?"

"Uhmf." Panovník se zkusil posadit. Avšak svět se mu zdál celkem nestabilní. "Asi budu potřebovat pomoc," usoudil nakonec. Merlin ho nabral pod ramenem. Sotva se stačili zvednout, objevila se před nimi Morgana.

"Drahý Artuši, jak ráda tě vidím," zapředla jedovatým hlasem. Za ní postával mladík. Tmavé vlasy, modré oči, odhodlaný a sebejistý výraz. Čaroděj měl nepříjemné tušení, že ho odněkud zná.

"Já tebe taky, Morgano," pronesl stroze.

"To je dobrá zpráva. Dnes mám dobrou náladu," prohlásila s hraným potěšením.

"Vážně? Nech mě hádat. Je to proto, protože jsme se nechali chytit do pasti?"

"Ó! Jak jsi prozíravý, Artuši. Nepřestáváš mě oslňovat svou královskou nabubřelostí. Leč ta ti teď bude poměrně k ničemu. Z téhle jeskyně je jediná cesta ven - skrz mě. Jsi mi vydán na milost. A to se nestane. Protože jsem v dobrém rozmaru, budu tě moct zabít s chutí a úsměvem na rtech. Naneštěstí pro tebe, ty si to moc neužiješ." Artuš neváhal a meč, který stále držel v ruce, napřímil před sebe do útočné pozice.

"Artuši, ne!" zaječel Merlin. A s tím je oba kněžka srazila k zemi.

"Jaký je to krásný pohled," libovala si nad bezmocně ležícím králem.

"Co se to s tebou jen stalo. Bývala jsi tak milá," řekl Artuš.

"Mlč. Za všechno můžeš ty a Uther, který už je naštěstí mrtvý. A ty ho teď budeš následovat!" natáhla před ruku sebe. Merlin vše sledoval, ale nedokázal se soustředit. Zrak mu nesloužil. Viděl dvojmo, trojmo a chvilkami jen šmouhy. Hlava mu třeštila a měl chuť zvracet. Nic z toho mu nehrálo do karet a Artuš byl ve vážném nebezpečí. Myslel, že už je vše ztraceno. Jenže tu mladík přistoupil k čarodějnici a zezadu ji bodl. Žena zalapala po dechu a sesunula se k zemi.

Za malou chvíli, se vší zbylou silou a velkým přemáháním, se Merlinovi podařilo posadit se.

"Musíme jít," prohlásil mladík. Natáhl ruku a pomohl Artušovi na nohy.

"Kdo jsi?" vyptával se Artuš, který taky ještě bojoval s následky dopadu.

"To počká na jindy, teď musíme pryč odsud," utnul jeho konverzaci. Dobelhali se po cestě k Merlinovi a zvedli i jeho. Po páru krocích se čaroději povedlo vzpamatovat a pomáhal záhadnému mladíkovi z druhé strany podepírat krále. Vyklopýtali z jeskyně a zanedlouho narazili na Kamelotské vojáky.

Dva z rytířů doběhli naproti. Artuš se konečně dovolil a svého zachránce se zeptal: "Už mi prozradíš, kdo jsi?"

"Možná si mě nepamatujete, ale kdysi jste mi jako malému zachránil život," odpověděl. Artuš se zamyslel. Merlinovi to ale došlo hned.

"Mordred," řekl nahlas.

Mladý druid se usmál: "Rád vás znovu vidím."

To bylo to poslední, co si Merlin pamatoval.

**8-8-8-8-8**


	5. Kapitola 5

 První vpadl do Gaiusových komnat kulhající Artuš, za ním Leon s Merlinem v náručí, Gwen, Mordred a zbytek z Merlinových blízkých.

"Gaiusi! Potřebujeme pomoct." Lékař vzhlédl a urychleně udělal místo na stole tak, že shrnul nastřádané knihy na podlahu. Ozvaly se duté rány, když svazky dopadly na zem. Nikdo je však nevnímal. Oči v místnosti byly upřené na všemi milovaného přítele.

"Co se stalo?" zeptal se.

"Po boji omdlel a od té doby se neprobral. Dýchá, ale jinak je v bezvědomí," vysvětlil Artuš.

"Utrpěl nějaká zranění?" ptal se stařec dál. Začal s prohmatáváním čarodějova těla.

"Nemyslím si, jen ho Morgana odhodila."

"Hm," zahučel a pokračoval v hledání zranění.

"Neodletěl ani dva metry a dopadl na čistou zem. Nemohl se bouchnout o nic ostrého," řekl Mordred. Gaius k němu otočil hlavu a přimhouřil oči. Podezřívavě si mladého muže prohlédl. Přepočítával a měřil si ho pohledem. Něco se mu na něm nezdálo. "Stál jsem opodál, viděl jsem to," dodal, "když vstal, chvíli vrávoral jako by se mu točila hlava, ale rychle to přešlo."

"Pomohli mi spolu k vojsku a pak z ničeho nic omdlel," přidal ještě král.

"Aha," zamrmlal zase Gaius. "Vypadá to na obyčejný otřes mozku. Vyspí se z toho a zítra už nás zase bude bavit svou nemotorností," řekl nakonec. Všem v místnosti se ulevilo.

"Leone, mohl bys prosím zařídit, aby Mordredovi připravili pokoj a dovést ho tam?" Počkal na rytířovu odpověď a pak pokračoval, "ostatní, můžete jít. Já počkám tady, dokud se Merlin neprobudí. Nehledě na to, že potřebuji ošetřit sám." Obecenstvo z místnosti v poklidu odešlo až na Gwen.

"Chci tu zůstat také a počkat než se probudí," řekla jednoduše. Artuš jí k tomu nic neřekl. Věděl, že má o sluhu stejnou starost. Posadil se ztěžka na židli. Felčar se vrátil k opětovnému zkoumání Merlinova těla.

"Je něco v nepořádku, Gaiusi?" znejistěl král, když viděl, jak jeho osobnímu sluhovi prohmatává břicho.

"Otřes mozku s jistotou utrpěl, ale mám podezření, že to mohlo způsobit i něco jiného. Nechtěl jsem to probírat před ostatními. A také nechciskákat do ukvapených závěrů. Mohl bych vám položit pár otázek, sire? Můžou se zdát zvláštní, leč potřebuji na ně odpověď. Mezi tím vám ošetřím hlavu a nohu," řekl a jal se práce.

"Kolik toho Merlin naspal během výpravy?"

"Jako obvykle při cestách. Tak 4-5 hodin."

"Nestěžoval si na únavu?"

"On si neustále na něco stěžuje," odfrkl Artuš. Gwen do něj drkla a zpražila ho pohledem. "Ano, několikrát," opravil se, "taky si stěžoval na přílišnou zimu a neustálý hlad, ale odmítal jíst maso. Říkal, že mu-"

"Nevoní, předpokládám," dořekl za něj Gaius.

"Ano, přesně tak," souhlasil a tázavě se na staříka podíval.

"Poslední dobou toho moc nepojí. Říká, že nemá hlad. Jí jen kaši, polévku ze zeleniny a jablkový nákyp. Kdykoliv máme něco jiného, ohrne nos a zbělá se slovy, že mu to nevoní. A skoro určitě vím, že pak celý den nic nejí."

"Nejí? To je mi divné. Ale jak to, že přibírá?"

"Možná se jedná o vedlejší účinek po zlomení Sucubiny kletby," nadnesl tajemně,"to je právě to, proč si potřebuju být stoprocentně jistý," řekl lékař a doobvazoval Artušovi vymknutý kotník. Vstal a došel zpátky ke spícímu muži.

"Počkat, říkáš, že je unavený, přibírá a má divné stravovací návyky?" chytila se slova Gwen. Na chvíli se zamyslela. "Jednou jsem ho potkala, když běžel po přehrazení a v momentě, kdy se podíval dolů, dostal závrať. Není to _to_ , co si myslím, Gaiusi, že ne?" zakryla si rukou ústa. Vypadala vyděšeně.Artuš se zamračil. Nedocházelo mu, o čem se ti dva baví. A vytáčelo ho pomyšlení, že mu něco uniká. Hlavně, co mohlo být tak děsivého, že to Guinevru vylekalo?

"Jak říkám, má paní, nemohu to vyloučit," vzdychl stařec.

"Podělte se někdo semnou. Taky to chci vědět," stěžoval si král. Královna si přisedla vedle manžela a vzala jeho ruku do dlaní. Pevně ji stiskla.

"Domnívám se, že je tu možnost, že Merlin nosí vaše dítě, sire." ChtělGaius ještě dodat, že s větší jistotou se něco dozví, až se Merlin probudí, ale nestihl to.

Čaroděj se bez varování prudce posadil. Oči rozšířené hrůzou a silně lapal po dechu. V místnosti se spolu sním zvedly všechny lahvičky, knihy, svíčky, hadry i nezatížené židle.

"Merline!" pokáral ho reflexivněGaius. Brunet si okamžitě uvědomil, co provedl. Natáhl ruku před sebe a opatrně jí posouval níž. Stejně tak, jak se věci vracely na své místo. V očích mu žhnulo zlato.

"Omlouvám se, Gaiusi, tohle už se mi nestalo léta. Nevím proč tak najednou. Počkat, co tu vlastně dělám? Vždyť…" V tu chvíli si uvědomil, že v komnatě nejsou sami. Rozšířenýma očima plnými hrůzy se otočil na krále a královnu. Otevřel pusu a chtěl něco říct, ale nevěděl co. Tak ji radši zase zavřel a mlčel.

Nikdo neřekl nic dlouhé minuty. Než se Artuš nadechl a pohlédl na starého lékaře.

"Ještě něco zábavného do třetice? Co nového se ještě dozvím? Že je princezna z Tramtárie?"

"Ne, Artuši, princezna nejsem," upřesnil, "ale je tu pár věcí, které nevíš."

"Jako třeba to, že si čaroděj? Že ses mi celou dobu schovával pod nosem? Co bude dál? Dozvěděl jsem se tvé tajemství, takže mě přijdeš ve spánku zabít, nebo hůř - zbavíš se mě teď hned?" hystericky rozhazoval rukama.

"Ne, Artuši, nikdy bych ti neublížil. Vždy jsem tě jen ochraňoval a jednal v dobru Kamelotu." Merlin se svému králi díval upřeně do očí a doufal, že pochopí, že to nemyslel zle.

Vládce uhnul pohledem. Nevěděl, jestli má být dřív naštvaný nebo se bát. Přec jenom kouzla a jeho dlouholetý sluha byly dva pojmy, které se neslučovaly dohromady. Byla to na první pohled hloupost. Ale po tom, co viděl, nevěděl, co si myslet. Magie je zlo, jak jen mohl zrovna takový ňouma jako Merlin čarovat. A pak taky tvrdit, že se nemá bát, že neuškodí Kamelotu. Byť to bylo sebe šílenější, věděl, že někdo tak loajální jako on by království neublížil. Merlin by Artušovi neublížil.

"Měl si vůbec v plánu mi to někdy říct?"

"Původně jsem chtěl. A moc. Ale nemohl jsem. Uther by mě dal upálit. Časem jsem se naučil jednat tak, že už nebylo ani potřeba tě o mých schopnostech spravovat. I když nikdy jsem si nepředstavoval, že se to dozvíš za takovéto situace," složil ruce do klína a zabořil do nich zrak. Gwen a Gaius celou přestřelku jen pozorovali. Královna Merlina znala a věděla, že mluví pravdu, když říká, že nechtěl nikomu ublížit. Zná jeho srdce a ví, že je dobré a čisté, není zkažené, jako to Morganino.Vydala se k němu a objala ho. Mág se do jejího náručí vděčně zachumlal. Byl rád, že aspoň někdo ho chápe.

Artušovi se to ale příliš nelíbilo. Důrazně si odkašlal. "Jak dlouho praktikuješ magii?"

"Narodil jsem se s ní," vzhlédl od královny.

"Kecy, nikdo se s ní nemůže narodit. Pravdu."

"Artuši, poprvé za celou to dobu ti můžu říct celou pravdu a ty mi nevěříš. Já nelžu. Hýbal jsem předměty v kolíbce už jako nemluvně."

"Hm, vážně?" řekl ironicky a založil si ruce na prsou.

"Jsem Emrys. _Ten_ Emrys, prý nejmocnější ze všech čarodějů, co kdy po zemi chodil," odmlčel se a pozoroval změny v králově obličeji. Začalo mu to docházet. Mračil se a Merlin by si v tu chvíli dovolil tvrdit, že Artuš šlehal blesky na všechny světové strany."A také syn Balinora. Jsem poslední žijící pán draků. Zdědil jsem otcovu moc po jeho smrti. To já donutil Kilgharru přestat ničit Kamelot." I když jsem to byl _já_ , kdo ho prvně vypustil, dodal v duchu."A Aitusha dneska poté, co vyletěla z jeskyně, už také nikoho nezranila. Mám na mysli toho bílého mladého draka." Králi chvíli trvalo, než informace zpracoval.

"Takže Balinor… To je mi líto…" pak si ale něco razantního uvědomil, "Gaiusi, jestli se tvoje domněnka potvrdí, pak tohle dítě bude také vládnout magii?"

"Co? O čem to mluvíš?" nechápal Merlin náhlou změnu tématu. Celkem ho to vyděsilo. V místnosti se prohnal vítr a poobracel stránky knih a nadzvedl oblečení.

"Merline, měl by ses uklidnit," promluvil na něj lékař. Čaroděj se nervózně usmál. "Všechno ti vysvětlíme. Ale nejdřív. Nezpozorovals na sobě poslední dobou nějaké změny?"

"Hm, ani ne. Kromě toho, že jsem hodně unavený asi nic. Ale to je jenom díky tomu, že mě taky tenhle honí od rána do večera jako nadutou kozu," ukázal prstem na Artuše, který se zamračil.

"A nic víc?" zeptal se ještě Gaius.

"Možná je s únavou spojené to, že mě bolívají hodně záda a břicho, když po mě chce tahat něco těžkého a pobíhat kolem."

"Královna říkala, že se ti udělalo zle, když si se podíval dolů z výšky. Pokud vím, nikdy předtím si závratě nemíval."

"Teď když o tom mluvíš, je to pravda. Párkrát se mi to stalo. Ach bože, Gaiusi, řekni, že nejsem smrtelně nemocný,"začal znovu panikařit.

"Ne, buď klidný. Neumíráš," řekl a významně se podíval na krále a královnu. "Vlastně úplný opak." Merlinovi netrvalo dlouho přijít, na co naráží. Ani polovinu času, kterou stařec očekával.

"Ne!"

"Pravděpodobně jde o vedlejší účinek toho kouzla."

"Tak to jsme asi v pěkné kaši. Jednou se z něčeho nevykopu sám a už je z toho problém. Nic proti Gaiusi, vím, že jsi udělal, co bylo v tvých silách. Jen… jen… co budu dělat?Co budu dělat?! Tohle je naprosto nečekané. Vůbec by mě v životě nenapadlo mít děti. Tohle se neděje…" snažil se myslet racionálně, "spím a tohle je jenom sen," pohlédl na Gaiuse přičemž se mu odpovědí dostalo pouhé zakroucení hlavou. "Ne! Ne! Artuši slib mi, že mě neupálíš za magii. Nebo aspoň do té doby dokud… Agh! Víš jak to myslím! Slib mi to!" S vyděšeným výrazem se otočil na krále.

"To si ještě rozmyslím," řekl příkře. Byl na něj naštvaný a dost. Za lži, které napáchal. Cítil se zrazený, ale když viděl muže, který je mu drahý, tak šíleně panikařit, nemohl mít v tu chvíli srdce z kamene. Snažil se vypadat vážně, ale nevydržel.Natáhl se a Merlina objal.

"Takže co teď?" promluvila konečně i Gwen. Její manžel se na ní otočil a slabě se usmál. Byl ze všeho stále ještě přepadlý a nebyl si zcela jistý, jestli mu jejich situace plně docházela. Nějak si nedovedl představit následky. Doufal, že s následující větou nezničí celý svůj vztah s Gwen, ale zkusit to musel.

"Budeme čekat na příchod malého dědice trůnu."


	6. Kapitola 6

"Doufám, že se ti do zítřka podaří připravit mě i Guinevře šaty. Nezapomeň, že hned za svítání mají přijet hosté. Král Rodor s princeznou Mithian jsou pro nás velmi důležití. Očekávám, že vymyslíš program po dobu, kterou zde budou." Artuš se za plentou převlékal do pohodlnějšího oblečení. Měl po zasedání u kulatého stolu. Těžká práce jako vždycky.

"Ano, sire," odpověděl sluha a posbíral špinavé prádlo do koše i se zaneřáděnou zbrojí.

"Věz, že další naštvanou ženu v hradu nesnesu," řekl si sám pro sebe a doufal, že ho Merlin neuslyší.

"Hej," ozvalo se z druhé strany zástěny, ale nic víc. Král vystoupil a postavil se před čaroděje. Ten položil boty na hromádku do koše a otočil se k němu. Rychlými prsty zavázal šňůrky u košile.

"Vše, sire?"

"Uneseš to?" ukázal na koš plný prádla.

"Ano."

"Dobře. Až se s tímhle vypořádáš, očekávám tě u večeře. Opovaž se přijít pozdě." Merlin už nic nepověděl, jen popadl svůj náklad a vyšel ven, král ho následoval. Hned za dveřmi potkal Gwen, která při pohledu na něj nevypadala nadšeně.

"Artuši. Kolikrát jsem ti říkala, že ho nemáš nechat nosit těžké věci. Vím, že jsi na něj stále ještě naštvaný, že ti lhal, ale je to už víc než týden," zpražila manžela pohledem.

"Tohle není těžké, Gwen. Zvládám to," chytil se toho okamžitě Merlin. "A má právo být na mě naštvaný. Začínám si zvykat. Taky bych byl naštvaný, kdybych se dozvěděl, že ze mě dělali nevědomě blba, že většina hrdinství vlastně nejsou moje zásluha…" Přišel pomalu chodbou ke schodům.

"Slyšelas sluhu," odpověděl Artuš a významně se na ní podíval.

"To je mi jedno. Měl bys mu už konečně odpustit a dopřát mu trochu klidu. Nechceš mu snad přivodit něco zlého?" otočila se na Merlina, "a od tebe už žádné 'začínám si zvykat'nechci nikdy slyšet."

"Ale Gwen, doposud jsem všechno zvládal, zvládnu svou práci i nadále. Nemůžu zůstat sedět a nic nedělat. Jsem zvyklý na pohyb."

"Guinevro, nenechávám ho dělat všechny práce. Už jsme to s Merlinem všechno prodiskutovali. Má teď na starost mi jen prát, leštit zbroj a obsluhovat při jídle. Vše ostatní obstarává George," řekl král. Merlin jen souhlasně zahučel. Sešel pár schodů a naproti potkalMordreda, který mu uhýbal z cesty. Chtěl s prádlem popojít dolů, ale špatně došlápl. Ztratil rovnováhu. Celý koš mu vyletěl do vzduchu. Zamával rukama ve vzduchu. Neměl se čeho chytit.

V dalším momentě čekal na dopad, ale nic se nestalo.  Zůstal viset ve vzduchu, než ho mladý rytíř zachytil. Síla magie mu však neunikla.

"Merline!", "Pozor!" zazněly za ním dva zděšené výkřiky. Uvědomil si, že koš, který pustil z rukou, stále ještě nedopadl. Kouzlem zastavil kov, než stihl dopadnout na zem.

"Děkuji," řekl ke svému zachránci, pak zamumlal kouzlo a nepořádek se naložil zpět do koše.

"A to je přesně to proč jsem ti říkala, že ho nemáš nechat pracovat! Co kdyby tam Mordred nestál?!" spustila Gwen a probodla Artuše pohledem říkajícím "já ti to říkala".

"Asi bys měl jít odpočívat, Merline. Pošlu pro George," řekl král s vyděšeným výrazem ve tváři.

"Ale no tak! Nejsem krypl. Zvládnu pár úkolů denně, aniž bych si něco udělal," protestoval sluha.

"To si právě nejsem jistý," odsekl blonďák.

"Ehm, Merline?" ozval se Mordred a ukázal na stále ještě levitující koš.

"Promiň," žbleptl. Koš se snesl na podlahu a už se nepohnul. Artuš vypozoroval, že očividné čarodějnictví s jeho novým rytířem to ani nepohnulo.

"Merline, proč mi připadá, že Mordred o tvém 'daru' ví? Nemůžu se zbavit pocitu, že všichni okolo mě ví celou dobu víc než já," mračil se král.

"Nevím, co vede k tvému podivnému pocitu, ale Mordred o magii ví," řekl prostě. Merlin si byl jistý, že Artuš zapomněl, před čím mladého rytíře zachránil. Nevěděl, jestli je dobrý nápad mu to připomínat. Rozhodl se, že volbu nechá na druidovi samém.

"Skvělé. Mám začít počítat s tím, že tě pošlu na hranici ještě před změněním zákonu, nebo není potřeba se obtěžovat zákon rušit, protože už vlastně všichni ví, že si 'mocný Emrys'?" namaloval ve vzduchu uvozovky. Merlin se chystal odpovědět, ale královna se vložila do řeči.

"Mohli byste oba přestat? Dohadujete se jako malí."

Král úžil pusu do úzké linky a pohlédl udolaně na Mordreda. "Tak a teď mám na krku vytočenou královnu manželku a naštvaného čaroděje. Díky Bože, že má přijet princezna Mithian."

"Artuši!"

Rytíř se postavil před krále: "Sire, jestli dovolíte, měl bych s vámi řeč."

**8-8-8-8-8**

"O čem jsi se mnou chtěl mluvit, sire Mordrede?" tázal se král svého rytíře.

"Sire, nemohl jsem nepřeslechnout vaše slova. Myslel jste vážně, že hodláte zrušit zákony o magii?"

Artuš se na něj tázavě podíval. Proč zněl mladík tak dychtivě neměl ponětí. "Změnit. Zrušit je nehodlám, ale moje představa je v povolení magie pro dobré účely. Tedy takové magii, která neohrozí žádného člověka a ani Kamelot," opravil ho.

"To je skvělé, sire. Jsem si jistý, že vaše rozhodnutí je správné. Moc mě to těší. Chtěl bych se proto s něčím svěřit." Artuš překvapeně povytáhl obočí a vybídl ho k pokračování. "Stejně jako Merlin, sire, i já vládnu magii. Jsem druid," napřímil se a podíval se králi do očí, "vím, že jsem nečinil správně, když jsem to před vámi tajil, ale přísahám, že nepředstavuji pro Kamelot žádnou hrozbu. I mým nepřítelem je Morgana a její zášť v srdci," sklonil hlavu a pokračoval, "mohu prosím žádat o odpuštění?"

Artuš byl překvapen. Přemýšlel co říct. Nelíbilo se mu, že kolem sebe má tolik kouzelníků. Pořád ještě měl o magii smíšené představy, ale dokázal se ovládnout, protože Merlinovi bezmezně věřil a Merlin vždy jednal v zájmu dobra. Jestli Mordred mluvil pravdu, mohl by mít druhého čaroděje na poli proti Morganě. Kdyby nechtěl být jeho spojencem, proč by mu v prvé řadě pomáhal a hlavně proč by tu teď stál a přiznával se ke své víře?

"Budiž ti odpuštěno až vykováš svůj trest. Dnes večer vyklidíš všechny stáje. Stájníkovi ohlas, že má po tuto dobu volno."

Mordredovi se viditelně ulevilo. Povolil se v ramenou a s jemným úsměvem odpověděl: "Děkuji mnohokrát, sire. Neprohloupíte."

"Máš ještě něco na srdci?" tázal se Artuš.

"Nevím, jestli vás s tím zatěžovat, ale mám neblahý pocit, že se má něco velkého stát. S Merlinem něco není v pořádku a hrozí mu od Morgany velké nebezpečí."

Král se zamračil. "Máš tušení jaké?"

"Konkrétně nevím, sire, ale Merlinova totožnost nesmí za žádnou cenu vyjít napovrch. Morgana neustále pátrá po tom, kdo je Emrys a jde přes mrtvoly. Jejím osudem je zhouba jeho rukou. Má z něj strach."

"Mám pro tě úkol. Potřebuji, abys na Merlina dohlížel. Hrozí-li mu nebezpečí, hrozí i celému království a teď více než kdy jindy." Král viděl v Mordredovi dobrou pomoc v problému zvaném tvrdohlavý sebeobětavý hňup jménem Merlin. Tam, kde Artuš nebude nic platný na poli magie, bude druid výborným hráčem. Jak Gaius říká, proti magii jedině magii. "Je to přesně osmnáct týdnů, co jsmejá a Merlin byli Morganou začarováni. Naše prokletí bylo přelomeno šlechetností a silou Gaiuse. Jak víš, není už to, co býval a i když se mu povedlo kouzlo zvrátit, zůstaly následky. Všiml sis jistě Merlinova rozčarování při sebemenší hlouposti. Dříve takový nebýval. Dnes je na své okolí velmi citlivý a nemohl jsem si nevšimnout, jak na tebe občas zamračeně kouká. Nic si z toho nedělej. Tak úplně za to nemůže."

"Jedná se o onen vedlejší účinek?"Mordred tak úplně nechápal, na co naráží.

"Je to důsledek důsledku," dodal pro Mordredovo ještě větší zmatení, "věc se má tak, že Merlin nosí pod srdcem mého dědice." Mladý druid přimhouřil oči.

"Sire, není pěkné dělat si z někoho takové povyražení. Myslel jsem, že mě berete vážně."

"Taky že beru, sire Mordrede. Mluvil jsem vážně."

"To ale není možné."

"To jsem si taky v prvním momentě myslel."

"Můžu vědět, jaké kouzlo na vás Morgana uvalila?"

"Gaius tvrdí, že se jednalo o Sucubinu kletbu."

Druid se zamračil. "O tom jsem slyšel. Vysává z hostitele životní sílu a vytváří u něj jistou touhu. Je možné, že v momentě, kdy se kouzlo zrušilo, prudký náraz Merlinovy životní energie a magie v kombinaci mohly začít na krátký čas bláznit. To by zřejmě vysvětlovalo, co jste mi právě sdělil," pokýval hlavou a na moment se odmlčel. "Jen jedna věc mě trápí. Jestli je život stvořen magii, nebude chtít záměnu za druhý?"

Artuš zbledl jako stěna. Na takovou věc vůbec nepomyslel. Nemůže to dopadnout jako s jeho matkou. Nemůže přijít o Merlina. Ne za takových podmínek. Co má teď dělat?

"Můžeme jen doufat, že je Merlin až tak mocný a s tímhle se nebude muset vůbec potýkat," řekl ještě Mordred.

Král k němu přišel a položil mu ruce na ramena. Upřeně se mu podíval do očí a řekl: "Prosím, dej na něj pozor."

"Máte mé slovo, sire."


	7. Kapitola 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zdravím :)  
> Jak sem si předsevzala, že budu vydávat střídavě pondělí a čtvrtek, tak jsem včera vším zaspáváním zapomněla, že je čas :D  
> Pozdě, ale přece. A taky dlouhá ;)

Většina služebných poletovala kolem hradu, pomáhala v kuchyni anebo chystala dekorace v předsálí. Merlin stál uprostřed jídelního sálu úplně osamocen. Zíral do stropu a kochal se. Král s princeznou z Nemethu by měli každou chvíli přijet. Nemohl si odpustit ten klid, který tam v tu dobu byl. Vzal do ruky květinu z vázy a přičichl k ní. Protáčel si ji v prstech a opřel se o průčelí stolu. Na slavnostní tabuli chybělo už pouze jídlo a možná i sál plný lidí. Chtěl by jim zábavu nějak zpestřit, nějak ozvláštnit, ale kouzla stále povolené nebyly. Vyčaroval by na počest hostů třeba tři tucty motýlů a všichni by padli úžasem. Obdivovali by jejich krásu a smáli by se.  Měli by neskrývanou radost. Venku uslyšel klapot podkov. Vzdychl a představu zapudil do hlubin podvědomí.

Vyšel z hradu na přední průčelí a uviděl, jak se král Rodor a princezna baví s Artušem. Všichni rytíři stáli udatně a hrdě za ním. Mithian se zrovna ptala: "Kde je Merlin?" Kamelotský král už chtěl odpovědět, když sluha sestoupil níž, ozval se.

"Princezno Mithian, je mi potěšením vás znovu vidět," pozdravil a mírně se poklonil.

"Merline. Ráda tě vidím," usmála se na něj.

Artuš celou scénu viděl žárlivýma očima. Přec jenom Mithian byla krásná žena. Sám jí byl dříve okouzlen. A ke všemu její milá a chápavá povaha by se k Merlinovi dokonale hodila. Nebýt jejich statusů (a taky faktu, že Merlin je _jeho_ ), minimálně by se pokusil je dát dohromady. Odkašlal si a řekl: "Odveď naše hosty do jejich komnat. Musejí být unavení." Sluha kývl v souhlasu. "Prosím tě, hlavně po cestě zase nezakopni."

"Ano, sire," předstíravě se usmál, ale neodmlouval. Podal Mithian ruku, aby jí pomohl do schodů. "Prosím následujte mě, vaše veličenstva."

"Kdepak jsi byl?" nedalo princezně a zeptala se.

"Musel jsem ještě na poslední chvíli dodělat přípravy na dnešní uvítací hostinu," odpověděl ji mile.

"Doufám, že se k tobě král chová lépe, než když jsme se viděli posledně," řekla polohlasně.

"Se vší láskou. Tak jako vždy. Navíc - kyne jako těsto na buchty," pronesl posměšně čaroděj, přičemž se princezna zasmála. Merlin cítil, jak se mu do zad vpalují jedny oči patřící blonďatému králi, který samozřejmě všechno slyšel. V další chvíli se Gwen zahihňala.

**8-8-8-8-8**

Zábava běžela plným proudem. Nešlo říct, že by si Artuš neužíval, jen měl oslav za poslední dobu dost.

Pár dní zpět pasovali nové rytíře a to ho dost zmohlo. Dopadla na něj celá tíha Merlinova tajemství. Merlin byl čaroděj. To, co ho celou dobu učili, nějak převládlo jeho cit k Merlinovi. Opilý vínem ztropil scénu hned, jakmile se zavřely dveře od komnaty. Artuš svého sluhu odstrkoval a nadával mu, i když většinu věcí nemyslel doopravdy. Pustili se do sebe jako vzteklí psi.

Jeho ublížené ego volalo po odpovědích. Co všechno dokázal on sám? Kolik bitev vlastně doopravdy vyhrál? Kolikrát Merlin čaroval, aby zachránil _jeho_ království? Kolikrát vděčí magii za život? Proč mu vlastně celou dobu lhal a dělal z něho idiota? Čím si zasloužil takovou potupu?

Čaroděj se vážně chtěl ovládnout a vše mu vysvětlit. Neustále se ho snažil utvrdit v přesvědčení, že jako princ i jako král zvládl neuvěřitelné množství těžkých úkolů, které mu osud postavil do cesty sám a bravurně.

Došla mu však trpělivost, když král vyrukoval s tím, že vlastně ani koruny není hoden. Jedinou věc, kterou měl zvládnout - cestu pro rybářův trojzubec- vlastně ani sám nezvládl. Nebýt jednoho dotěrného čaroděje, nevrátil by se, byl by mrtvý a možná by mu teď bylo líp a nemusel by žít v takové potupě. Při všech svých zblázněných hormonech a nepředvídatelně objevující se magii, začal muži nadávat a vyhrožovat kletbami. Artuš po něm prskl jedno prokleté souvětí, kde naznačil, že jednou už proklet byl a jak to dopadlo, že si příště nechá zajít chuť. Černokněžníkovi se v očích mihlo ublížení a možná, že i poprvé v životě v nich král viděl opravdový záblesk nenávisti.

S pohrdáním, jaké v sobě nikdy dřív nenašel, by byl Merlin Artuše nejspíš proměnil v žábu nebo komára nebo něco podobně otravného, kdyby nepřišla Gwen. Jejich světice. Miloval svou ženu. Její dobrota nemá obdoby, její pochopení jakbysmet. Snesl by pro ni modré z nebe. Skoro si v takových chvílích přál, aby mohl čarovat.

Merlin však mohl, a Artuš se nepřestane cítit hrozně za to, jak s ním jednal. Nezaslouží si mít takového přítele po svém boku.

Dnes hostina neprobíhala o moc jinak než obvykle. Sice naoko pil, jak se patřilo, ale nebavil se. Věděl, že Merlin mu po minulém fiasku barvil vodu na červeno. Je jen otázkou času, kdy na něj dneska dolehne, že jeho milovaný sluha nemusí nastávající okolnosti přežít. Nezaslouží si jeho oddanost, ale když se naskytla možnost ji ztratit, bál se. Nechtěl, aby ho jeho přítel opustil. Byl s Merlinem tak dlouho a tak rád, že si nedovedl představit cokoliv jiného.

Uvažoval, jestli je opravdu dobrý nápad Merlina podporovat v donošení jejich dítěte do termínu. Riziko bylo nesmírně velké. Pak si ale uvědomil, jak je na tom jeho sluha s tvrdohlavostí a bylo mu jasné, že by raději utekl anebo ho přemlouval, že vše dopadne dobře. Nezbývalo mu nic jiného než v něj věřit. Nesnášel bezmoc.

Oddechl si ztěžka a všiml si pohybu po pravici. Otočil se ke králi Rodorovi a vyčkal, co mu chtěl povědět.

"Cožpak vypadáš tak sklesle, Artuši? Nemáš radost, že jsme přijeli?"

"Ó to ne, jsem velmi potěšen vás znovu vidět. Pouze, dnešek byl velmi vyčerpávající. Stejně jako všechny dny poslední dobou," pozvedl číši a napil se.

"To znám. Kralování není lehká věc. Ale to ty víš. Rád budu v čemkoliv nápomocen, bude-li potřeba," nabídl mu Rodor.

"Děkuji. Budu si pamatovat," usmál se mladý král a naklonil pohár k druhému. Ten se zářivým úsměvem přizvedl svou číši a oba se napili.

Artuš sotva položil pohár na stůl, už za ním stál Merlin a dolíval mu jeho dryák. "Nebavíš se snad, můj pane?" křenil se přihlouple. Kdyby Artuš nevěděl své, vůbec by ho nenapadlo, že za tím blbým úsměvem se skrývá starost. Sjel pohledem na Gwen po své levici. Trpělivě vyčkávala na jeho odpověď. Oběma jim na něm záleželo, stejně jako jemu na nich. Nemá jen svůj lid, ale i dva milující lidi, kteří při něm budou vždy stát. Takoví, kteří vidí i za háv královského titulu. A brzy jich bude víc.

"Máš snad takový pocit?" zabručel.

"Ne pane," řekl ironicky. Artuše v tu ránu napadl skvělý plán. Proč si trochu nezvednout náladu. A bylo mu jedno, na čí účet to bude.

"Merline, nechceš nás všechny v sále pobavit?" sladce se usmál.

Zmateně na něj pohlédl, ale rychle přišel na to, co Artuš zamýšlí. "Ani ne pane," sluha ho probodl pohledem."Nejsem šašek."

"Jak pro koho," zamumlal, "ale no tak nedělej se. Tvé 'šaškování' je vskutku báječné umění," zdůraznil, "pobav nás."

Merlin se k němu naklonil blíž. "Myslíš to vážně? Myslíš to, co mám na mysli?"

"Ano, přesně to. Jen důstojně. Opravdu potřebuju trochu rozveselit," řekl ztěžka. Čaroděj ho chápal. Soucitně se usmál.

"Bude mi potěšením, sire. Dovolte mi malou přípravu," odpověděl a zalesklo se mu v očích zlato.

Neprodleně přistoupil k Mithian. "Artuš mi nařídil postarat se o zábavu. Budu k tomu potřebovat vaši spolupráci, vaše výsosti." Princezna kývla a naklonila hlavu blíž. Merlin jí podal do ruky bílý šátek. V rychlosti jí vysvětlil jeho plán.

Pak obešel stůl a požádal Gwaina o účast ve hře. To samé provedl s Leonem a Elyanem, jen dodal, že musí nechat Gwaina vyhrát. Ať to stojí, co to stojí. "A pamatujte: jde o zábavu," mrkl na ně.

S tím zmizel ve dveřích na dobrou čtvrt hodinu.

Jakmile se otevřely dveře, dovnitř vstoupil Merlin ve slavnostním oblečení pro sluhy a při chůzi mu poskakovalo na čepici karmínové pero. Celý sál utichl. Artuš v ten moment div nevybuchl smíchy. Držel se, seč mohl, když došel až před něj a vysekl značně neobratné pukrle. Oblečení mu bylo těsné a nechtělo mu dovolit takovou flexibilnost, jakou vyžadoval. Zavrávoral s rukama roztaženýma před sebou. V královském páru na moment trhlo, z reflexu oba natáhli ruku před sebe, jakoby ho chtěli chytit, ale hned se uvolnili. Merlin nabral rovnováhu a nechal je tiše uvažovat, jestli to bylo v plánu jeho šaškovin nebo ne.

Brunet se teatrálně otočil a zatleskal na strážného postávajícího u dveří, aby mu přinesl stoleček a tác s poháry naplněnými vodou. Merlin vytáhl z kapsy u kalhot píšťalu. Položil ji na stolec. Zatleskal znovu a přišel druhý strážný s hlásnou troubou. Vzal si ji do rukou a řádně se nadechl a zavřel oči. Artuš si všiml, že když je otevíral, vyhasínala z nich zlatá barva. Idiot, blesklo mu hlavou. Vážně čaruje před plným sálem lidí. Stejně se divil, že si toho nikdo dřív nevšiml. Čaroval jim všem před nosem takovou dobu.

Prostorem se rozeznělo troubení. Celkem příhodná oslavující melodie vzhledem k tomu, že se konala oslavná hostina.  Když skončil, jemně se poklonil na všechny strany a sklidil malý potlesk. Odložil troubu a vzal do rukou píšťalu. Bez váhání spustil. Tentokrát začal hrát radostnou melodii a poskakoval při tom. Lidé znovu tleskali a Merlin si užíval svých pár minut slávy a rozdával kolem dokola vzdušné polibky. Do třetice poklekl před stolec. Začal kroužit prsty kolem hran číší. Prostorem se roznesl podivný tenký zvuk. Vystřídal první číši za druhou a rozezněl se hlubší tón. Takhle prostřídal všech pět, než začal doopravdy hrát. Zvuk byl nečistý, ale dohromady dával úžasnou melodii. Líbeznou a slastnou, na druhou stranu, tajemnou. Když skončil, sklidil největší potlesk. Král Rhodor se zvedl a tleskal ve stoje.

"Děkuji! Dovolte mi teď vyhlásit malou soutěž. Vyberu si tři dobrovolníky! Ti dostanou možnost si zahrát! Co vy na to, sire Gwaine? Jak zručný jste, sire Leone? Sire Elyane, vy nám všem jistě ukážete, jak se správně tvoří muzika! Pojďte za mnou do středu, prosím!" mluvil hlasitě a vybízel rytíře k akci. S dalším proslovem se otočil k princezně. "Jedna zde přítomná dáma, úžasná princezna Mithian z Nemethu, slíbila, že vítězi daruje svůj šátek!

Avšak váš úkol nebude nikterak jednoduchý! Abyste si výhru zasloužili, musíte zahrát na všechny tři nástroje! Leč podmínkou je, že z nich musí vyjít jakákoliv jednoduchá, ale líbivá melodie. O tom, byla-li podmínka splněna, rozhodne samotné její veličenstvo!

Nuže, udatní rytíři pusťte se do klání!"

Jako první vzal do rukou troubu Elyan a zatroubil, co mu přišlo na mysl, podobně se toho ujal Leon a následně i Gwain. Princezna prohlásila první kolo býti v pořádku. V druhém kole vypadl Elyan. Náramně pobavil okolí svým fičením a poskakováním, ale píšťala nevydala jiný zvuk než sípot. Zbývalo poslední kolo, kde Leon snažíce se jakkoliv jezdit po hraně pohárů, nebyl schopen nic zahrát. Pokrčil rameny a s úsměvem, který říkal "jsem nad věcí" pozvedl ten pohár, který původně vydával nejnižší zvuk a blaženě jej vypil. "Díky, Merline! Byť jsem nevyhrál, do plna jsem se přepil!" S tím jej dav vyprovodil smíchem k jeho místu u stolu.

Gwain teď pochopil, že má vážnou šanci uspět. Ohlédl se na svého kamaráda, který ho do toho navezl. Merlin mu daroval ujišťující pokývnutí a vybídl ho k akci. Když byla všechna pozornost na Gwainovi, čaroděj zašeptal:  " _Láce_."

   Rytíř šáhl prstem na okraj číše a v ten moment byl za hrdinu. Sálem se ozval slabý tón. Gwain překvapeně zíral na své ruce. Pak se zkusil dotknout druhého poháru a zjistil, že taky vydal zvuk. Střelil pohledem po princezně a se svůdným pohledem po ní hodil očkem. Mithian jen šarmantním pokyvem hlavy dala znamení, že má přijít blíž. Předala mu šátek, který dostala od sluhy. Gwain ho pyšně přebral a s poklonou si s ním máchl před obličejem. Odporoučel se zpět na své místo. 

Merlin, který stál po pravici u stolu s Leonem a Elyanem v zádech musel hodně dlouho přemáhat smích, aby nevybuchl pobavením a nezačal se tou scénou lomit v pase. Ta pravá hra teprve začala.

Jako správný sluha přišel zpět ke svému králi, poté co poprosil stráže, aby odnesli nástroje a poháry pryč. Naklonil se k němu: "Bavili jste se?" Artuš jen kývl, protože podle jeho úsměvu věděl, že ještě není všem legráckám konec. V plánu bylo něco dalšího. Nebo při nejmenším pokračování.

"Ty neumíš hrát na žádný hudební nástroj, že ne?" zasmála se Gwen.

"Umím spoustu věcí, o kterých nemáš ani tušení," odpověděl své paní nahlas a pak polohlasně dodal: "Samozřejmě, že ne a tohle taky nebylo všechno. Zábava pokračuje. Až se Gwain omluví, vezmi Artuše a jděte ke kuchyni. Ostatní nás budou čekat." Dolil královně víno. Odporoučel se zpět na své místo.

Když se Mithian zvedla od stolu, byl zrovna Merlin u svých kamarádů rytířů. "Omluvte mě, otče. Myslím, že jsem toho již dost vypila. Půjdu se podívat na koně a pak ulehnout," řekla dost nahlas, že to slyšel i on. Dáma se došla rozloučit s Artušem a Gwen a než zmizela, potkala se s Merlinem pohledem. Šibalsky se na ni usmál. Pak se otočil na Gwaina.

"Tak co, ty náš vítězi. Líbí se ti princezna?"

"Merline, komu by se taková krása nelíbila. Je ztělesněním dokonalosti," pozoroval pohledem, jak se za ní zavíraly dveře. Podepřel si při tom rukou bradu.

"Tak neváhej a jdi do ní, tygře. Máš jedinečnou příležitost," Merlin ho poplácal po rameni. Rytíř nečekal a vytratil se z dohledu. Vše klapalo, jak mělo.

Leon, Elyan a Percival se zvedli a došli k průčelí stolu. "Sire, my se odporoučíme. Půjdeme dohlédnout, aby se její výsost princezna někde neztratila."

Artuš si je příkře prohlédl. "Dobře, ale platíte svou hlavou, jestli se jí něco stane," pověděl a propustil je mávnutím ruky. Než se Percival otočil a mrkl směrem za něj. Král se podíval na koho. Merlin se usmíval od ucha k uchu a v očích mu hrálo. Pro Artuše to byl pohled k nezaplacení. Takového si chtěl svého přítele pamatovat. Jeho drahý sluha radostný, plný života a drzý na všechny, kdo si to zasloužili. Ale proč na něj jeden z jeho rytířů mrká, raději zjišťovat nebude. Mohla by ho popadnout žárlivost, což by neústilo v nic dobrého.

"Drahý," oslovila ho Gwen a přitulila se k němu, "možná už bychom také mohli jít. Jsem unavená. A Merlina bereme sebou." Král se podivil, ale otočil se k muži po své pravici.

"Králi Rodore, má žena je již unavená. Budu nás muset omluvit. Půjdeme spát. Byl to příjemný den. Těším se na zítřek."

"Také jsem se bavil. Dobrou noc, Artuši," řekl starší z králů a podali si s Artušem ruce.

"Georgi, postarej se dnes večer o našeho hosta. Merline, ty jdeš s námi," rozkázal a pomohl Gwen stát. Společně opustili sál.

Sluha s jeho manželkou ho dotáhli, plni smíchu, před kuchyň. Stáli tam i tři jeho rytíři.

"Tak jo, proč jsme tady, Merline?" řekl Artuš, když se zastavili. Věděl proč. Jen chtěl vědět detaily. Hlavně, že se budou bavit a že se Merlin směje a užívá si života. A kdo ví, jak dlouho ještě bude, až Gwain zjistí, co mu zase provedl.

"Tak dámy a pánové, připravte se na soukromou část předchozí hry. Nemysleli jste si snad, že bude bez pokračování. Dal jsem princezně Mithian šátek, který jsem posypal práškem, jehož vůně nutí člověka mluvit pravdu, je-li tázán a v ostatních případech plácá nesmysly.

Leč mám jednu prosbu. Nebyl jsem k princezně zcela upřímný a žádám vás, abyste tohoto činu páchali se mnou. Její výsost se domnívá, že jde o blábolivý prášek. Jen pro případ, že by se náš ctěný výherce opovážil říci jí něco ne zcela vhodného. Bylo jí doporučeno brát jeho slova s nadhledem." Merlin mluvil vzpřímeně, přehnaně vyslovoval a lomil rukama zprava do leva, podle toho, co říkal.

Ostatní se na něj dívali a chtěli dodržet vážné tváře, jako by celou situaci brali důstojně a vážně. Byli přece do jednoho vážení zástupci království a jeho vojenské obrany. Do jednoho s kamennými tvářemi, které nebyly až tak kamenné, přikyvovali. Artuš už to nevydržel a vyprskl smíchy.

"Vážně ses minul povoláním. Byl by z tebe výtečný šašek!"

"Díky, ale raději zůstanu tam, kde jsem. Jako šašek bych tě nemohl okukovat při převlíkání," mrkl na něj a zakřenil se od ucha k uchu. Zato král zbledl, když mu došlo, na co Merlin naráží, následně zčervenal. Ostatní při pohledu na jejich krále spustili hlasitou vlnu smíchu. Sluha se chechtal, až skoro brečel. Když dostal křeč do břicha, musel se hluboce nadechnout a vydechnout, aby se uklidnil, což se samozřejmě úplně nedalo. "Nedělej jako bych tě nikdy nahého neviděl. A nemysli si, trocha svalů nezachrání ten tvůj rostoucí špek na břiše, že mám pravdu Gwen?" Artuš se na čaroděje zamračil.

   "Mě se to nezdá být tak tragické, Merline. Mám ho ráda takového jaký je. Vždy to může být ještě horší," mrkla na něj. Sluha byl potěšený její odpovědí. Taky to nemyslel zle. Měl Artušovo tělo moc rád. Vydržel by se na něj dívat dlouho. Ještě teď cítí jeho pokožku na svých prstech, jako by se celá ta estráda stala včera.

"Jo a ke všemu ty máš teď zrovna co mluvit," nedal se Artuš.

"Ts! U mě je to něco jiného. Dej mi půl roku a budu zase jako střízlík," otočil se od krále na zbytek obecenstva. "Pamatujte. Potichu a nevyzradit náš úkryt." Všichni se ztišili.

"Dobře, jdeme," zavelel král. Otočili se ke kuchyňským dveřím, odkud se proplíží ke koňským stájím.

"Sire!" zavolal za nimi hlas. Byl to Mordred. Vypadal zachmuřeně. Muselo ho znepokojit, když viděl královský práv i jejich osobní stráž zmizet prakticky v jeden moment. Myslel to dobře. Strachoval se, že se stala nějaká neblahá událost. "Děje se něco?"

Artuš se rozhlédl po svých společnících a pak pohlédl na mladého druida. "Ne vůbec nic. Vše je v pořádku. Pojď s námi. Cestou ti vše vysvětlíme," vybídl ho.

Schovali se za vůz naložený senem. Bylo to dost daleko, aby si jich nevšimli, ale zároveň bylo dobře slyšet. Princezna postávala a zírala na nebe a Gwain zrovna přišel a pozdravil ji. Měli perfektní načasování.

"Vaše výsosti," oslovil jí, "neměla byste tu tak sama postávat. Je už hluboká noc."

Mithian se na něj otočila a věnovala mu smutný pohled. "Musím myslet. Venku se cítím více volná," vzdychla, "jak se vám líbí můj dar?"

"Ohromně. Je nádherný."

"Měl byste si k němu čichnout, sire…"

"Gwain má paní. Mé jméno je Gwain," řekl hned a vysekl poklonu.

"Tak tedy, sire Gwaine, přivoněl jste si? Nechala jsem jej vyprat ve vodě z mátového odvaru."

Výborně, zajásal v duchu Merlin, když viděl, jak plně se rytíř nadechl, když si čichal k šátku. Geniální.

"Voní jako žabí moč," řekl. Jeho obličej se však usmíval, jako by čichl k neuvěřitelně líbivé vůni. Když si uvědomil, co řekl, zamračil se. "Omlouvám se, výsosti. Nevím, co mě to popadlo."

"V pořádku sire, Gwaine. Řekněte, líbím se vám?"

"Jste krásná, jako tahle noční obloha nad námi," zašvitořil. Mithian uznale pozvedla obočí. Našpulila rty a prala se dál. "Musíte si žit velmi dobře tady v Kamelotu, když je teď králem Artuš."

"Jako psovi upadla kost," řekl. Princezna se zasmála. Gwain tentokrát vypadal vytočeně. "Já sežrat jmelí. Zasel, koho mol sní," pravděpodobně chtěl nadávat, ale z úst mu šly pouze nesmysly.

"Snad neklejete, sire?" zeptala se ho pobaveně.

"Jsem rozhořčen," podařilo se mu říct, co chtěl.

"Vážně? Proč?"

"Protože mě jazyk neposlouchá."

"Já si ničeho nevšimla." Tvářila se nevině. Zamrkala a naklonila hlavu na stranu. Merlin nemohl neobdivovat, jak skvělá byla herečka.

"Kdáká kachna na rožni. Merlin sedí na růži. Zničí kočku."

"Prosím? Nerozuměla jsem vám, sire."

"Že Merlin si to odskáče," zavrčel.

Prudce se nadechla a přiložila si ruku k ústům. "Proč by chudáček Merlin měl trpět vaší rukou?"

"Protože za tohle může," zmáčkl v ruce šátek a zřejmě si při tom představil Merlinův krk.

"Co myslíte tím tohle?"

"Tyhle bláboly."

"Ale proč by to dělal? Vždyť by z toho nic neměl," bránila ho princezna.

"Měl, právě že měl. Ohromnou legraci," odpověděl a ostřížím zrakem se začal rozhlížet kolem. Podal ženě vedle něho do rukou šátek, protože už s ním nechtěl mít nic společného.

"Merline!" podařilo se mu říct. "Merline!" Očima šátral pod okolí. Hledal jakoukoliv stopu toho, že by se někde v pozadí mohl ukrývat.

Za vozem se ozvalo sborové chechtání. Takže jich tam byla celá banda, pomyslel si Gwain. Vytočen napochodoval k vozu. Objevil za ním kupu lidí válejících se smíchy. Až moc dobře se bavili na jeho účet.

"Merline! Zaštěkat pes v okně!" zavrčel.

"Cože Gwaine? Nerozumím ti!" řekl mezi smíchem Merlin.

"Že tě roztrhnu na dva malé do školky!" odpověděl mu a rozběhl se na něj. Merlin se rozběhl pryč, ale stále se smál. Nepříčetný Gwain ho prohnal jednou dokola a už nemohl. Zastavil se za Artušem a Mordredem a doufal, že ho ochrání. "Dost, zastav! Už nemůžu. Ten prášek přestane působit tak během půl hodiny. Buď v klidu," těžce vydechoval.

"Zapít vodu vínem!" zablábolil rytíř. Všichni přítomní se začali smát.                            

"Chceš nám něco povědět?" vydal ze sebe Leon.

"Ano, že Merlin má dobré štěstí, že je jen můj hloupý kamarád. Jinak by byl na cáry," procedil skrz zuby. Artuš se v tu dobu začal opravdu bát o Merlinovo zdraví. Jestli Gwain vymyslí nějakou hloupost na odplatu, mohl by zranit nejen jeho. To nemohl dopustit. Bude si muset se svými rytíři o jedné maličkosti v nejbližší době popovídat.

"To já ho do toho navezl, Gwaine. Jsem vinen stejnou mírou," přiznal se král a přistoupil k němu blíž. Objal ho kolem ramen. "Nemysleli jsme to zle." S tím se vydali zpět do citadely.

Merlin si všiml, že princezna postávala opodál a nebavila se tak jako oni. Zase sledovala oblohu.

"Všechno v pořádku, výsosti?" přišel k ní. Smutně na něj pohlédla. Z očí jí čišel smutek a lítost.

Podala mu zpět šátek a řekla: "Ne." Při tom kývala hlavou nahoru a dolů. S tím odešla.

"Dobře," řekl zaskočeně. Chvíli se za ní díval. Musela se nadýchat prášku. Ale co může princeznu trápit?

Rozhodl se tento problém nechat na jindy. Dnes už ho bolela záda z celodenního stání.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Přísahám, že proti Gwainovi nic nemám! Je to skvělý charakter, udatný a oddaný rytíř, kamarád (i přes jeho sukničkářskou povahu a neustálé poznámky, které občas neumí se svou zbrklou náturou zastavit). Jen... ono se to prostě nabízí samo ho šikanovat... :D


	8. Kapitola 8

S patřičnou vervou vrazil do dveří od králových komnat. Měl dneska pochroumanou náladu jen, co vystrčil nos z postele. Držel tác oběma rukama, takže musel dveřmi procouvat. Když se otáčel, už si chystal hlasitý ranní pozdrav. Zarazil se, když uviděl zatažené závěsy v části s postelí. Šibalsky se usmál a prostrčil hlavu za těžké závěsy.

Král se zrovna snažil opatrně vymanit z postele a nevzbudit při tom královnu, která ležela sladce stočená na boku. Jako andílek. Když si Artuš všiml Merlina, přiložil si ukazováček k ústům ve znamení, že má být zticha. Sluha nic neřekl, jen se vědoucně usmál. Král ještě chvíli bojoval, než mohl opustit postel. Přispěchal k čarodějovi, který ho pozdravil slovy: “Dobré ráno." Nic neodpověděl, jen se natáhl, dal mu pusu na čelo a vzal si od něj tác. Merlin zcela nepřipraven na takovou akci ze strany Artuše zalapal po dechu. "To bylo za co?"

"Jen tak," odpověděl šeptem. Měl moc dobrou náladu. Usmál se na druhého muže a dodal: "Musím mít pro všechno důvod?" Potom si pořádně prohlídl tác. "Merline, až se Gwen probudí, chtěl bych ji potěšit snídaní do postele, ale chybí tomu romantická složka…" významně na něj pohlédl a čekal, až sluhovi dojde, na co naráží.

"Aha!" řekl, ale v dalším momentě zakroutil hlavou. Artuš s povytaženým obočím zopakoval Merlinův pohyb a ten znovu rázně zakroutil hlavou zprava doleva. Blonďák vzdychl a zašeptal: "Kytka ty idiote!"

"Aha! Hned to bude," uvědomil si Merlin. Zašeptal nějakou formuli, které král nerozuměl, a pod rukou se mu objevila kopretina.

"Kouzlo? A to je všechno?" zamumlal překvapením, ale zdálo se, že ho kouzelník nepochopil. Očividně ještě neskončil. Zamumlal si něco dalšího do dlaní a poté posadil na kvítek kopretiny modrého motýla. Artuš skoro oněměl úžasem. Za ním však uslyšel Gwen převalovat se v posteli. Rychle sluhu otočil čelem vzad volnou rukou za rameno a pošťouchl ho dopředu. "Skvělé. Teď vypadni. Jdi donést snídani hostům. Uvidím se s nimi před zasedáním kulatého stolu."

Než Merlin stačil něco namítnout, král zmizel z dohledu a závěsy zapadly do sebe. Zakroutil nad chováním krále hlavou a vydal se do kuchyně pro další talíře s jídlem. Už dlouho Artuše neviděl tak šťastného. Byl rád, že dokázal zapomenout na útrapy, se kterými se království potýká a na malou chvíli si užíval života. Těšilo ho vidět svého krále jako prostého zamilovaného blázna. On i Gwen si takové chvilky zaslouží.

Zaklepal na dveře komnat princezny Mithian. Poklidně vstoupil. Položil tác s jídlem na stůl. Přišel ke spící dámě a jemně jí pohladil po rameni. "Princezno, vstávejte, je ráno. Přinesl jsem vám snídani." Merlin rozhodně nečekal milou dokonalou princeznu se z ničeho nic po něm ohnat. Chytla ho za zápěstí a tvrdě jej zmáčkla. Vyděšením skoro vykřikl. Mithian jako by se projasnila mysl a uvědomila si, že jí nehrozí nebezpečí. Pomalu Merlinovi pustila ruku a omluvila se.

"V pořádku," řekl sluha, ale oči nespustil z náramku, který měla na ruce. Něco na něm ho upoutalo. "Přinesl jsem vám snídani, vaše výsosti."

"Jsi pozorný," řekla a vstala.

"Měla jste noční můry?" zeptal se s nenápadně, ale zároveň s okázalostí jemu vlastní.

"Ne. Nemusíš se bát, všechno je v pořádku. Nemusíš mít starost," odpověděla mile, ale dělala, co mohla proto, aby se na Merlina nepodívala. Nic dalšího však nenamítl. Usadil princeznu ke stolu, nalil jí vodu. "Zde jsem si dovolil připravit program dnešních aktivit. Budete-li ještě něco během dne potřebovat, jsem vám k službám. Když mě teď prosím omluvíte, musím ještě vzbudit vašeho krále otce," mírně odcouval od stolu. Princezna beze slova kývla hlavou.

Merlin odešel a jedno věděl určitě. Něco tu nesedí. Musí co nejdřív za Gaiusem.

**8-8-8-8-8**

"Gaiusi?" Merlin vstoupil do falčarových komnat. A i když ho nikde neviděl, automaticky sedl ke stolu za otevřenou knihu a začal v ní listovat. Už skončil s ranní prací v hradu a pro lékaře roznesl poslední léky. Mohl se teď na chvíli rozvalit a odpočinout si.

Ale hlavou mu neustále vrtalo Mithianino podivné chování.

"Merline, už máš všechno hotovo?" ptal se Gaius hned, jak vešel.

"Mám," pokýval hlavou a zhluboka vzdychl.

Gaius si zjevně myslel, že to bylo únavou. "Hádám, že si chceš trochu odpočinout. Postávání a pobíhání po zámku je čím dál tím těžší, když je člověk unavený, že?"

Merlin po něm střelil okem. "Spíš se mi nezdá chování princezny Mithian," přiznal.

"Vážně? Pověz mi, copak tě trápí?" přisunul k němu výluh z bílého kvítí. Čaroděj směle nápoj přijal a usrkl si.

"Princezna měla dneska noční můry. Když jsem ji šel budit, ohnala se po mně. A Gaiusi, její stisk se rozhodně nepodobal stisku křehké lady. Taky včera večer byla podivně zahleděná do nebe, a když jsem se ptal, je-li v pořádku, potom co si čichla k prášku pravdy, řekla, že ne, ale její tělo jasně odpovídalo ano. Mám vážný strach. Co když ji něco posedlo? Království může zase hrozit nebezpečí."

"Hm. Možná má jen špatný zážitek. Pamatuji si, že ji unesli jako malou. Byl to tehdá velký rozruch a Rodor byl bez sebe. Tři dny ji únosci týrali jízdou po lese v těsných okovech v pojízdné kleci. Mohl to být jenom špatný sen," snažil se Merlinovi povědět reálné důvody.

"Nevím, Gaiusi. Mám z toho špatný pocit," zachmuřeně hleděl do čaje.

"Myslím, že se moc strachuješ. Vím, že dokud Morgana chová v srdci pomstu, nebudeš mít klid, ale tohle bude jen špatný sen, vzpomínka z dětství. Každý u srdce nosíme chmury. Měl by ses více soustředit na svůj klid a pravidelný režim." Lékař věnoval čarodějovi povzbudivý úsměv.

"Asi máš pravdu," odpověděl jednoduše, ale ještě to ani nedořekl a zakručelo mu pořádně nahlas v žaludku.

"Tys nesnídal, že ne?" Gaius zpražil Merlina pohledem.

"Heh…" podrbal se na břichu a výmluvně se usmál. "Měl jsem toho hodně na práci… a tak nějak jsem zapomněl…"

"Anebo si prostě neměl chuť a nic sis nevzal jako poslední dobou pořád." Postavil před něj chleba a plátky sýra. Merlin ohrnul nos, "víš, že musíš jíst," rezignovaně vzdychl. Tenhle monolog opakoval poslední týden každé ráno. "Nejen kvůli sobě, potřebuješ sílu a tu přes den nabereš jedině jídlem. Takovéhle vytváření života není jednoduchá záležitost. Stojí spoustu energie a odhodlání. Tak netrucuj a jez," přikázal mu.

Čaroděj se zamračením vzal do úst srolovaný plátek sýra. Ukousl si a párkrát ho požvýkal. Zjistil, že vlastně nechápe, proč sýr nejí. Chutnal výborně! S vervou hladového trosečníka si nacpal plnou pusu. Gaius se usmál.

"Tak co jaké jsi měl ráno?"

"No kromě toho, že mi princezna nasadila brouka do hlavy, překvapivě docela dobré. Vaši pacienti si se mnou popovídali, nikde se nikdo nepral a Artuš měl ráno velmi dobrou náladu. Gwen spala v jeho komnatách. Chtěl pro ni romantickou snídani do postele. Měl jste vidět jeho obličej, když jsem mu pro větší romantiku přičaroval kytku a na ni motýla," vyprávěl a smál se s plnou pusou.

"Ale kdybych si o ni neřekl, ani by tě to nenapadlo," řekl Artuš za jeho zády. Merlin se otočil a viděl, že s ním přišla i Gwen.

"Děkuji, Merline," přišla k němu a dala mu pusu na líčko.

"Není zač, má královno. Co vás sem přivádí?"

"Víme, že ti šaty budou brzy malé, a tak jsme si dovolili nechat ti ušít nové," Artuš položil na stůl koš plný oblečení. Merlin překvapeně zamrkal a nahnul se nad něj. Vytáhl několik různě velkých košilí, dvoje kalhoty s různým obvodem pasu. Jeden pár byl z velmi drahé látky a ladil k podobně honosné vestě.

"Ehm, děkuju," řekl stále ještě překvapen.

"Většina je z nich normálního oblečení, ale je tam jeden pár kalhot a vesta, která je pro slavnostní příležitosti," řekl Artuš s úsměvem.

"To aby už zase nějaká byla," oplatil mu úsměv.

"Jsem rád, že se ti líbí. Musím už jít. Čekáme tě u zasedání kulatého stolu," omluvil se král a odešel.


	9. Kapitola 9

Bylo něco málo po poledni a Merlin se trmácel v sedle Kamelotským lesem. Před ním jela Gwen a vesele si povídala s princeznou z Nemethu.

Artuš ho donutil jet s nimi, i když se mu chtělo zůstat na hradě. Kamelotský král měl na práci "státní záležitosti" s králem Rodorem. Merlina mrzelo, když musel vyjet někam ven bez něho.

Navíc nebyl dnes v náladě na vyjížďku. Venku bylo docela chladno. Ačkoli ho obě ženy ujišťovaly, že nemají v plánu nikde dlouho odpočívat, stejně pro jistotu sbalil deky a koš s jídlem.

V neposlední řadě mu nepřidalo na náladě to, že s nimi Artuš poslal Mordreda. Ten mladík stále znamenal zkázu pro Artuše i Kamelot. A co vůbec Artuše napadlo královnu, princeznu a sluhu poslat do lesů jenom s _jedním_ rytířem. Jasně, Merlin zvládl čarovat, ale musí se schovávat před Morganou. A pak taky Mordred je taky čaroděj. A to by bylo jediné vysvětlení, proč s nimi jel jako jediný. Musel králi říct o svých schopnostech. Ale stejně. Proč jenom jeden rytíř a zrovna mladý druid?

Fu… Radši přestane být paranoidní a užírat se myšlenkami na Artušovu hloupost a bude se věnovat okolí.

"Něco tě trápí, Merline?" promluvil vedle něj Mordred. Merlin mu věnoval pohled.

"Ne. Jen nemyslím, že je dobrý nápad pořádat piknik, když je chladno," tvářil se nevinně. Nelhal. Jen neříkal všechno. Mordred _nepotřebuje_ vědět všechno.

"Kdo mluvil o pikniku? Myslel jsem, že tohle má být jenom vyjížďka," pozvedl obočí.

"Počkej chvíli. Uvidíš. Gwen má moc ráda mýtinu nedaleko řeky." Mordred nic neřekl, jen pokýval hlavou. V obličeji výraz "no budiž, nechám se překvapit".

Chvíli pokračovali bez jediného slova. Bok po boku, koně pošklebující se na sebe, se občas ždibli do nosu nebo zachytili zuby řemeny uzdečky. Merlin se přistihl, že se tomu usmívá. Vypadalo to jako pohodlná cesta. Poslouchal o čem se Mithian s Gwen baví a nezjistil na princezně nic zvláštního. Což jen dokazovalo Gaiusovu teorii. Cítil se o něco klidněji.

Netrvalo dlouho a dojeli krokem na výšinu, do místa kde nebyly stromy a obzor poskytoval pohled na vzdálené hradby citadely.

"Princezno Mithian, co takhle si odpočinout a dát si pozdní oběd?" tázala se královna.

"To by bylo milé. Je tu krásný výhled," pochválila.

Merlin významně pohlédl na Mordreda a slezl z koně. Ženy se kochaly výhledem a pokračovaly ve švitoření, zatímco sluha s rytířovou pomocí připravili vše k pikniku.

"Merline, sire Mordrede, přisedněte k nám," přizvala je Gwen, když usedla a viděla, že se muži otáčejí a plánují postávat v povzdálí. Merlin jí věnoval omluvný pohled a měl v plánu pokračovat tam, kam měl namířeno. "Merline," oslovila ho s naléhavostí, ale i rozkazovačnosti. Kouzelník si povzdychl a rezignovaně se usadil.

"Král dnes překvapil celý dvůr, když přednesl svůj návrh o změně zákonů proti magii," řekla Mithian hned potom, co se Merlin usadil. "Bylo to odvážné rozhodnutí."

"To určitě. Ale Artuš k tomu má své důvody. Navíc poznal, že všechna magie nemusí být špatná. Potkal se s černou magií dost na to, aby ji nenáviděl. Byl celý svůj život veden Utherem k její eliminaci. Ale celkem nedávno prozřel, že dobře používaná magie je schopna úžasných věcí."

"Je škoda, že všichni lordi nejsou v této věci zajedno," vložil se do hovoru Merlin.

"Máš pravdu. Bude to chtít trochu přesvědčování," mrkla na něj, "jedls k obědu vůbec něco?" sjela ho měřivým pohledem, když si vzala do úst další hrozen. Natáhla se a přizvedla misku jeho směrem.

"Gwen, už jsi jak Gaius," zamumlal Merlin. "Taky se neustále stará o to jestli spím, jím a nedělám něco 'nebezpečného'," odfrkl si, ale nabízený kus ovoce přijal.

"Máme o tebe starost."

"Děláte jako bych byl malé dítě." Gwen nic víc neřekla a zakroutila hlavou. Mithian se toho však chytla.

"Je s tebou něco v nepořádku? Jsi nemocný?" starostlivě svraštila čelo.

Merlin v duchu protočil oči. Tohle mu chybělo. Další člověk, který s ním bude jednat v rukavičkách. "Nic se neděje. Nemějte obavy, výsosti."

"Merlin jen před nedávnem zkolaboval. Nejedl a málo spal. Gaius mu nařídil spoustu věcí, ale tvrdohlavec jakým Merlin je, se nás snaží přesvědčit, že je vše v pořádku a vesele přeskakuje jídla dál, pokud ho nikdo nehlídá," vysvětlila Gwen.

"A já si myslel, že jsi kamarádka, Guinevero," zašklebil se na ni s hraným ublížením. Chtěl se od tohohle tématu dostat dál. Nejlépe zmizet. Nechce si připomínat tu šílenost, že by mohl být těhotný. Je to šílené a stále čeká, že se jedno ráno probudí a všechno to bude jen sen - protože tohle se neděje; nenosí Artušova bast…

Hlas Kilgharry v jeho hlavě ho vytrhl z myšlenek. _Merline!_ ozval se znovu. Vstal.

"Mé drahé dámy, omluvíte mě na moment? Dojdu pro vodu a pak se postarám o koně," řekl a bez dalšího slova odešel s vědrem směrem k řece. 

"Musela jsem se ho dotknout," řekla Gwen, když se jí čaroděj ztratil z dohledu.

"Všechno bude v pořádku, až se s tím srovná," ujistil ji Mordred a vstal, "raději půjdu za ním a pomůžu mu. Omluvte mě prosím, vaše veličenstva." Gwen na něj vděčně pohlédla a jemně kývla. Otočila svou pozornost zpět k princezně Mithian, když rytíř zmizel za stromy.

Mordred uslyšel šustění křídel rozrážející vítr v místě, kde se nacházela řeka. Neváhal a pospíchal. Merlin je v nebezpečí.

Zastavil se, když uslyšel hlasy. Merlin se s někým bavil. Zaposlouchal se a zjistil, že mu nebezpečí nehrozí. Schovaný za stromem poslouchal čarodějův rozhovor s velkým drakem, který se s plna hrdla smál.

"Mohl bys s tím přestat?" zabručel Merlin naštvaně. Smích draka vytvářel na vodě vlny.

"Už je mi všechno jasné. Proč se osud mění. Jediný pohled na tebe mluví za vše. Jde to z tebe cítit na sto honů!" pronesl stále se smíchem.

"Jestli jsi mě sem volal jenom kvůli tomu, aby ses zasmál, tak já zase jdu," zvedl se do vzpřímeného postoje a utřel si ruce mokré od nabírání vody do kalhot.

"Ne, ovšem, že ne. Musíš ovšem uznat, že jsem se takhle dobře již dlouho nepobavil, mladý čaroději. Přišel jsem ti říct, že se změnila linie osudu."

"Jak změnila? Tvrdil si mi, že se osud ubírá různými směry, ale vždy vede ke stejnému cíli," zamračil se.

"To nevím. Není mým právem ti sdělit tvou novou budoucnost. Vím jen, že Artuš neumře Mordredovou rukou."

"Oh, opravdu?" Merlin povytáhl obočí. Mordred za stromy nebyl potěšen tím, co slyšel. Bylo snad dříve jeho osudem zabít Artuše? To proto se k němu Merlin choval tak odtažitě? Začalo mu to dávat smysl.

"To ovšem neznamená, že mladému králi přestalo hrozit nebezpečí. Pamatuj, Merline, že tvým osudem stále zůstává jej chránit. Je předurčen rozkvět Albionu vaší rukou. I když teď budeš mít očividně jeden problém navíc. Rodičovství je velká věc. Nebude už záležet jenom na ochraně Artuše, ale i malé," ušklíbl se drak.

"Díky za pokec, Kilgharro, ale nepotřebuju takovéhle rady do života," zamával rukou ve vzduchu a otočil se. Drak se ještě naposledy zasmál a odletěl.

Merlin vzal vědro a čutoru a vydal se zpět. Mordred si uvědomil, že právě nastal ten pravý čas vyjít ven.

"Co tu děláš?" zeptal se Merlin, když si ho všiml. "Jak dlouho si tady byl?"

"Právě přicházím, byl jsi pryč moc dlouho. Šel jsem se podívat, jestli jsi v pořádku," zalhal.

"Nic mi není, jak vidíš," odpověděl čaroděj a pořád druida sledoval ostřížím okem. Jako by stále zvažoval, jestli má dát na drakova slova, anebo Mordredovi stále nedůvěřovat.

"To je dobře. Nemůžu přece dopustit, aby se vám něco stalo."

"Ovšemže," odpověděl Merlin a zářivě se usmál, než ho vybídl, aby se vrátili. Mladý druid začínal královského sluhu poznávat den po dni hlouběji. Byl si jistý, že úsměv, který mu Merlin věnoval, byl předstíraný. Byl k němu celou dobu tak nepřátelský, protože ví svůj ba i osud králův, ve kterém měl údajně Artuše zabít? Proč by to proboha dělal? Navíc, zajímalo by ho, co má Merlin s draky vůbec co dočinění. No, bude muset počkat. Časem vše vyjde najevo a třeba Merlin pochopí, že neznamená nebezpečí. Slíbil Artušovi, kterého by nezradil, že je bude chránit, i kdyby to mělo stát jeho život.

"Merline! Jste zpátky," vítala ho Guinevera s radostí. Stály už u koní, podušky i jídlo sbalené. "Rozhodly jsme se, že bude nejvyšší čas se vrátit."

"Jak si přejete, má paní," došel ke svému hnědákovi a připnul si čutoru na sedlo. Mordred mlčky pomohl dámám do sedla a pak sám vyskočil na koně.

"Co to máš za větvičku ve vlasech?" slyšel čaroděje se zeptat královny.

"Z tam toho stromu," ukázala mu rukou směrem, kde předtím seděly, "je podivující, že kvete v tomhle ročním čase."

Merlin se na bíle rozkvetlý strom zadíval. Druidovi neuniklo čarodějovo krátké zamračení. "Každopádně je to podivující," odpověděl prostě.

"Je krásný," dodala Mithian. S tím se vrátili na Kamelot.


	10. Chapter 10

Gwen už spokojeně ležela v posteli, na rozdíl od jejího nervózního manžela. Ten pochodoval po pokoji sem a tam.

"Artuši, pojď už spát," natáhla k němu ruku z pod přikrývky, "pojď."

"Nemůžu Guinevero, celé dny musím myslet na Merlina. Vše se zdá být v pořádku a pak vidím George starat se o věci, které byly typickou prací Merlina a vrátí mě to do reality," přiznal se. Gwen tázavě zvedla obočí. Vybízela ho tak, aby pokračoval. "Mordred mi vložil brouka do hlavy. Řekl mi, že Merlin je de facto v ještě větším nebezpečí než bych mohl být já. A to proto, že se Morgana nesmí dovědět, že je Emrys. Kdo ví, jak by to dopadlo. S tím ovšem přichází potřeba větší ochrany. Budu muset říci tvému bratrovi, Gwainovi, Percyvalovi a Leonovi pravdu. Vím, že to pochopí. Zvažuji, že tak učiním již zítra," posadil se na kraj postele vedle ní. Dlouze vydechl.

Gwen věděla, co to znamená. "Ale to není všechno, mám-li pravdu, drahý?" přisunula se k němu.

"Není," přiznal, "připadám si strašně, protože kvůli mně je těhotný. Nevím, jestli byl dobrý nápad nechat Merlina donosit naše dítě do termínu. Riziko bylo nesmírně velké. Vím, jak je tvrdohlavý, ale přijde mi jako by si to vůbec neuvědomoval. Chová se jako by se nic nezměnilo. Dělá mi starosti jeho nepřemoženost. Nechce si nechat říct a odpočívat. Navíc, bavil jsem se s Gaiusem a říkal, že zákrok, který bude muset pro porod provést, je rozsáhlý a vážný. Nebyl zrovna optimistický. Nevím, jestli dělám dobře. Nesnáším bezmoc."

"Pšš…" natáhla se k němu a objala ho zezadu. "To bude v pořádku. Nepřemýšlej nad tím. Teď s tím stejně nikdo z nás nic nezmůže. Merlin má tuhý kořínek. Víš, že jeho jen tak něco nepoloží. Bude to v pořádku. Uvidíš," snažila se ho povzbudit. "Budeme všichni jedna velká rodinka." Povalila ho na postel a políbila. Artuš se uvolnil a opětoval jí polibek. A pak další a další…

**8-8-8-8-8**

   Za co?! Potřebuje spát. Spát! Jako, takové to lehnout na postel, přikrýt se, zavřít oči a nic nedělat až do doby, kdy ho vzbudí Gaius. Artuš ho zítra bude zase zneužívat k všemožně nemožné práci. Ale jediné, co poslední dvě hodiny provozuje je akorát neustálé převalování a spánek nikde.

Večer se Gaiusovi svěřil o jeho dnešním dostaveníčku s Kilgharrou. Znepokojovalo ho, že ani sám starý drak nemohl jeho nový osud plně zvědít. Chtěl - prahl po možnosti to vědět, jestli nakonec bude Artuš opravdu v bezpečí. Možná proto mu začala být tu noc postel nepohodlná.

Když se do toho všeho přidalo pištění v uších, nevydržel a vstal. Musel se jít projít. Třeba mu trocha čerstvého vzduchu udělá dobře. Věděl, že nemá věci pod kontrolou, tak jak by si přál - že mu prokluzují mezi prsty.

Vyšel z Gaiusových komnat do tichého nočního hradu.

Nemohl se zbavit dojmu, že se má něco stát. Jeho zvláštní šestý smysl, který mu kolikrát zachránil zadek, ho začal přivádět k nespavosti.

Dlouze vydechl a pokračoval světlou chodbou. Měsíc skrz okna svítil krásným úplňkovým světlem. Merlin si vzpomněl na úryvek z jedné Gaiusovy knihy. Psalo se tam, že při plném měsíci se na vodní hladině prohánějí duchové a tančí. Oslavují třpyt vody v jezerech. Usmál se nad představou, že se na Avalonském jezeře shlukují transparentní postavy slavných a mocných lidí. Pořádají oslavu pro něco tak úžasného jako je odraz měsíce na průzračné vodě. Z jezera vyskakují při každém úderu loutny, znějící v pozadí do ticha noci, na střídačku ryby, dělají různé vizuální útvary…

Úsměv na tváři mu ztuhl, když procházel kolem Artušových komnat. Tam, kde měly stát stráže a hlídat, byla tak akorát hromádka omráčených vojáků. Merlinovi do nosu praštila vůně dýmu, který sám používal na proklouznutí někam, kde byly stráže.

Dveře ke králi byly pootevřené. Ve spěchu je rozrazil a spatřil Mithian s dýkou v ruce naklánějící se nad spícím Atrušem a Gwen. Přiběhl k ní a chytil ji za zápěstí. Byla silná, moc silná na prostou princeznu. Začal s ní zápasit. Dědička Nemethského trůnu teď stála z očí do očí proti němu a máchala mu dýkou před nosem.

"Princezno, proberte se! Mithian! Mithian!"

Jeho křik na ni nezabíral. Zato však vzbudil královský pár. Artuš se vmžiku postavil na nohy a popadl svou špinavou košili. Přiskočil na pomoc Merlinovi. Povedlo se mu přehodit jí košili přes dýku a trhnout. Zbraň jí vypadla z ruky. Artuš neváhal a hned ji zpacifikoval. V dáli se rozezněl poplašný zvon. Zatím co král útočnici držel ruce za zády, Merlin se na ní zpříma podíval a řekl: " _Líhtinge!_ "

Ozvala se rána, jak kovový náramek spadl na zem. Princezně se rozjasnily oči. Vrátila se k sobě. Rozhlédla se po okolí. Do komnaty vběhli rytíři. S roztěkaným pohledem si uvědomila, co se chystala udělat. Celá se roztřásla. "Pane bože! Omlouvám se! Nechtěla jsem. Nikdy bych, to Morgana… Můj otec! Musíte k němu. Morgana mu ublíží!"

Ani Artuš ani Merlin neváhali a vyběhli na chodbu. Artuš ještě ze sebe stihl vydat rozkazy, že všichni mají zůstat, kde jsou a hlídat královnu a princeznu - kromě Mordreda, ten šel s nimi. Tři muži vpadli do nedalekého pokoje. Vprostřed, hned vedle postele, stála temná kněžka staré víry. Držela starému králi nůž u krku.

Bez jakéhokoliv zaváhání otočila hrot a přitlačila králi na krk. Než stačila nadělat větší škody, nůž jí vyletěl z ruky. Střelila pohledem po Mordredovi. Netušila, kdo jí skutečně odzbrojil. Otevřela pusu a začala pronikavě ječet. Kolem se začaly tříštit skla. Všichni tři si intuitivně zakryli obličej.

A Morgana byla pryč.

"Sakra," zaklel Artuš.

Merlin doběhl ke starému králi. I přes jeho zásah se kněžce podařilo uštědřit mu dost hlubokou ránu na straně krku. Ne však tak hlubokou, aby to jednoduché lékařské kouzlo nespravilo. Položil mu ruku na ránu, aby zmírnil krvácení. " _þuyouágíemest_ ," zašeptal a přitlačil. Magie mu prošla skrz prsty a cítil, jak se díky ní rána začala zacelovat. Král se jednou hluboce nadechl a pak se mu obličej uvolnil v poklidném spánku. Až se prospí, probudí se.

Tu si Merlin uvědomil, že kolem je slyšet křik a tasení mečů. Zmateně se otočil.

"Vím, co jsem viděl!" řval Gwain a pohazoval mečem zprava do leva.

"Ta rána se mu pod rukou zavřela. To Merlin!" pokračoval Leon s vyděšeným výrazem.

"Oba se uklidněte. Nevím, co jste viděli, ale určitě se vám to zdálo," pěnil Artuš pevně postavený před ním a chránil ho vlastním tělem. Stejně tak, jako Mordred vedle něho, který byl ale v bojovném postoji, ochoten okamžitě zakročit, kdyby došlo k nejhoršímu. Merlin si uvědomil o čem tahle panika vlastně je. Viděli ho uzdravit Rodora. Sakra. Proč nemohli zůstat tam, kde jim Artuš přikázal být.

"Artuši," Merlin ho oslovil, ale on se na něj nepodíval.

"Sire, není bezpečné stát zády k čarodějovi, měl byste…" začal Leon, ale byl přerušen.

"Neopovažuj se tu větu dokončit! Řekl jsem, že jste špatně viděli. Král být pouze omráčen. Morgana uprchla strachem," zčervenal vztekem Artuš. Nesnesl pomyšlení, že by se jeho vlastní rytíři volali po Merlinově smrti. Obracel se mu z té myšlenky žaludek.

"Sire, to nevysvětluje tu spoustu krve," zkusil to Gwain.

"Ne dost! Nechci slyšet už ani slovo! Nemáte ani tušení, co se doopravdy děje a jaká je skutečnost!"

"Artuši," zkusil to sluha znovu.

"Přiznáváte snad, že Merlin používá kouzla?" tázal se rázně Leon.

"Jak se opovažuješ takhle zpochybňovat svého krále!" zahřměl tentokrát Mordred. Merlin pozoroval, jak se druid napnul v ramenou, když se zhluboka nadechl. Cítil, jak z něj přetéká vztek a jeho magie prosakuje do vzduchu. Byl zaskočen takovou novou zkušeností. Cítit něčí magii takovým způsobem se mu ještě nikdy nestalo. Ale zpět do reality. Mordred byl skoro připravený se na rytíře vrhnout.

"Dejte si oraz! Všichni!" rozetnul klidným, ale vážným hlasem jejich roztržku. Merlin se speciálně ujistil, aby se jim jeho slova dostala pod kůži. Čtyři páry oči se trhly k němu. Prošel kolem svých ochránců a přiblížil se ke zbylým dvěma rytířům. Vlídně se na ně podíval. "Nemáme teď čas hádat se o tom, co kdo viděl a neviděl a kde vlastně pravda stojí. Na takové věci bude času dost potom. Teď král Rodor potřebuje Gaiuse. Já půjdu za Gwen a princeznou, abych se ujistil, že Morganino kouzlo pominulo a …" zadíval se z okna, "a tak."

Artušovi bylo jasné, co to jeho "a tak" znamená - další nepromyšlenou, sebevražednou misi. Půjde po Morganě.

"Ne!" řekl mladý král, "nenechám tě jít za ní."

"Nic takového neplánuji, sire," zakroutil přesvědčivě hlavou. Atruš si projel rukou ve vlasech. Merlina neznat zbaštil by mu jeho lež i s navijákem. Bylo až iritující, jak dobrý lhář Merlin byl, když se jednalo o životy.

"Jasně. Pohádky vykládej dětem, až bude čas. Nepůjdeš lovit Morganu!"

"Dobře, vezmu si s sebou Mordreda. Nepůjdu sám," protočil oči a poraženecky zvedl ruce. Všiml si, že je má stále ještě celé od krve. Došel tedy ke stolu a nalil si do mísy trochu vody.

"Ne pořád znamená ne."

"No tak! Artuši! Nebude daleko. Můžu se jí okamžitě postavit!" začal se čertit, "tentokrát to opravdu přehnala. Infiltrovala se do hradu a skoro se jí povedlo tě zabít! Kdyby nebylo hloupé náhody, že jsem šel zrovna kolem… Neměl jsem se nechat uchlácholit mylnou představou, že se nic neděje, ačkoliv jsem to viděl přicházet."

"Merline, tady nejde jen o tebe."

"Zvládneme to. Nemáš ani tušení, čeho všeho jsem schopen!" řekl chladně.

"Nepustím tě bojovat do lesů s kněžkou černé magie, i když jsi samotný Emrys! Ne v kondici v jaké jsi teď! Nestojí za to tak riskovat…"

A bylo to. Má jedinečnou možnost vyrazit a dostat Morganu pod drn a Artuš ho odmítá pustit, protože není v té _správné kondici_ pro bojování proti zlu. Jak patetické! Ona je v první řadě ten důvod, proč teď musí řešit s Artušem takovouhle situaci, která mu vůbec nepomáhá s jeho nehoráznou migrénou.

A ještě ho k tomu začalo píchat v boku.

Zakryl si jednou rukou oči a druhou si přejel po bolavém místě na břichu. Zhluboka se nadechl. "Tvrdohlavý mezek," zamručel si pro sebe na Artušovu adresu. Tomu cuklo v obočí, protože jeho slova slyšel. "Tak dobře," řekl zpříma, "ale nechoďte pak za mnou, sire, pokud se něco stane." S tím se otočil na podpatku a zamířil ke dveřím. S tvrdou rozhodností, podpořenou vztekem procházel kolem Gwaina a Leona. Věděli, že jeho vztek nepatří jim. Změřil si je pohledem, ale neřekl ani slovo.

Artuš se pustil za ním. Ještě stihl oslovit zmatené rytíře, kteří byli z výměny názorů celí nesví. Nemněli tušení o polovině věcí, o kterých mluvili. Ke všemu nikdy neviděli Merlina tak vážného. Byli by schopni vsadit boty, že jen jeho pohled by Morganu na místě zabil. Nu, s přihlédnutím k faktu, že je s nejvyšší pravděpodobností čaroděj - určitě by ji porazil.

"Sire Gwaine, sire Leone, pomožte siru Mordredovi s hlídáním krále Rodora. Pošlete pro Gaiuse. Já musím dohlednou, aby Merlin neudělal nějakou pitomost." Odběhl mužům z dohledu.


	11. Kapitola 11

Nad všechny očekávání, Merlin se z hradu ani nepohnul. Artuš si byl skoro jistý, že bude muset zažít ještě jednu hádku, než Merlin pochopí, že by měl zůstat. Mýlil se však. Merlin zkontroloval jestli Mithian zůstala po zaklínadlu fyzicky v pořádku. Musel jí spolu s Gwen ujisti, že ji nikdo nedává za zlé, co se stalo. Byla v moci Morgany. Nebyla to ona, kdo se pokoušel o vraždu. Nevypadala přesvědčeně, ale alespoň se přestala panicky třást.

Když Gaius skončil u starého krále s prohlídkou, přišel za Mithian, aby ji naoko zkontroloval.

Atruš poslal Mordreda doprovodit ji k jejímu otci a poslal všechny nepotřebné přihlížející stráže hlídat jejich hosty. V pokoji zůstali Artuš, Gwen, Merlin a Gaius spolu s Gwainem, Percyvalem, Leonem a Elyanem.

"Myslím, že je nejvyšší čas. Dlužím vám vysvětlení, pánové. Původně jsem měl tento rozhovor naplánován na zítřejší odpoledne. Vskutku je tomu tak, okolnosti změnily mé plány," mluvil svým vážným královským hlasem a pozoroval, jak se Leon napřímil a ruka mu bezděčně sjela k rukojeti meče. "Merlin vládne magii." Očekával tasení, zděšení a nechuť podle Leonovy předchozí reakce. Jediné, co od Percyvala a Elyana na oplátku dostal, bylo překvapení. Leon krčil čelo a byl stále připraven v pozoru. Pokračoval tedy.

"Všichni víte, jak na mě a Merlina poslala Morgana kletbu?" Jeho muži nejistě kývli, jen Gwain zamumlal něco ve stylu: "Kdo by mohl zapomenout." Věděli moc dobře, o čem mluví, ale neměli tušení, jak se to pojí s informací, že je Merlin čaroděj. "Kouzlo mělo jeden malý vedlejší účinek."

"Malý? Ha!" zasmál se Merlin sarkasticky, "a vůbec musíš začínat zrovna tímhle?" protočil oči.

"Huš, Merline," zahučel jeho směrem než se otočil zpět k rytířům. Odkašlal si velice důkladně než pokračoval. "No, zní to sice šíleně, ale Merlin teď nosí mé dítě."

"Gmhuhaha!" Komnatou se roznesl smích. Gwain se popadl za břicho a naklonil se dozadu. Elyan se k němu přidal. Nevypadali, že by hodlali přestat. Percyval na ně promluvil, když si všiml obličejů krále a jeho sluhy. Vrhali na ně očima dýky. Dokonce ani Gaius a Gwen nevypadli pobaveně. Nýbrž vážně.

"Chlapi, myslím, že to myslí doopravdy."

"Jasně, Merlin je v tom, Artuš je princezna Zlatovláska a já jsem zlý drak!" vybafnul Gwain mezi smíchem. Artuš je nechal ještě chvíli řehtat se a pak se dovolil o klid - nijak úspěšně.

"Merline, už se nedivím, že se nafukuješ jako balón. Heh, chtěl jsem se ti odměnit za ten včerejší blabolivý prášek, ale tohle je stokrát lepší!" smích se mu zastavil v hrdle, "tys mě začaroval! Musím uznat, prozíravý šprým!"

"Říká se, že dlouhé vlasy krátký rozum, ale asi jsem tě podcenil, Gwaine," poškádlil ho slovně, hlas plný ironie. Rytíř chtěl k němu blíž a dloubnout ho do ramene, ale Artuš mu svým tělem nedovolil se přiblížit. Pochopil a vrátil se zpět na své místo. Drkl loktem do Elyana a konečně dali králi prostor mluvit.

"Díky tomu jsem zjistil, že Merlin je Merlin a nemůže být prostě obyčejný, hloupý sluha. Je čaroděj a ne hned ledajaký, samotný Emrys."

"Mluvíš jako bys prodával psa," zamumlal si těhotný pod nosem.

"Já to slyšel," reagoval Artuš a pokračoval, "a aby toho nebylo málo, tak tahle šiška dubová má za to, že zvládne Morganu bezpomoci, sám. Věc se má tak, že Morgana nesmí vědět, kdo skutečně je, dokud to nebude nezbytně nutné a nebo dokud si nebudeme jistí, že nastal čas jejího konce. Tím pádem by se měl logicky schovávat a nekouzlit v její blízkosti. Což, jak jsem se také dozvěděl, stejně dělá celou dobu."

"Merline, chceš kluka nebo holku? Artuši, přemýšleli jste už nad jmény?" černovlasý rytíř znovu bravurně ignoroval Artušův proslov a raději na něj povolával své nezcela patřičné otázky.

"Gwaine! Král Artuš nám tady sdělí takovou závažnou věc - že jeho osobní sluha vládne magii - a ty tu vtipkuješ?" opřel se do něj Leon.

"Nech ho, Leone. Jsem vlastně rád, že to přijímá s otevřenou myslí. I když vlastně mluvíme o Gwainovi..." povzdechl si, "vím jaký je to šok zjistit o kouzelných schopnostech člověka, který je denně ve tvé blízkosti, ale věz, že v ten moment, kdy jsem se to dozvěděl já, musel jsem vstřebat daleko víc. Třeba to, že budu otec, Merlin je magie… A podívej se na mě. Chvíli to trvalo, ale žijeme v relativním klidu dál. Vlastně to z něj udělalo nesmírně chytrého člověka."

"Jak to myslíte, sire?" svraštil čelo ještě víc.

"Zkus si vzpomenout na všechny Merlinovy hloupé výmluvy a jeho podivné pocity, dny které údajně strávil v krčmě, když ze sebe dělal idiota…"

"Tak přesně to byly chvíle, kdy ti zachránil zadek?" skočil mu do řeči Gwain. Artuš se na něj naštvaně otočil a prskl na něj: "Gwaine, já už tě fakt dám dneska vykázat!" Přenesl svou pozornost znovu na Leona. Poplácal ho po rameni. "Jsem si vědom situace, do které jsem tě teď postavil. Pochopím a vyhovím tvému rozhodnutí, ať bude jakékoliv, Leone, ale Merlin mi dokázal, že mě nehodlá sprovodit z tohoto světa a ani nikoho kdo si to nezaslouží." S tím se otočil zpět ke své ženě a Merlinovi, kteří stáli u krbu u sebe. Nechal ho si to promyslet.

Lidé v místnosti stočili zrak k blonďatému rytíři. Čekali, zda se rozhodne správně. Byl služebně nejstarší a vychováván v Utherově škole, stejně jako Artuš, k nenávisti k magii.

Merlin nedokázal říct, jak tohle dopadne, ale než to bude, nejspíš usne. Že mu to rozhodování trvalo. Sedl si ztěžka na stůl a dostal za to Gaiusův nevraživý pohled. Rozhodl se ho úspěšně ignorovat. Obzvlášť stařec jako on by měl pochopit, že se potřebuje posadit. Všechny ostatní místa na židlích byly zabrané. Ještě by se potřeboval nejlépe opřít a nastal by ideální stav. Vážně přemáhal spánek. Nemohl si s tím rozhodováním Leon prostě trochu pohnout? Bude z něho chodící mrtvola, jestli to protáhne ještě o minutu déle.

Rytíř konečně zvedl hlavu a střetl se s jeho ospalým pohledem. "Odpřísáhneš mi, že nemáš nejmenší plány použít svou sílu proti Kamelotu?"

"Sire Leone, mým jediným poselstvím bylo, je a bude Artušovo blaho. Za jeho život položím svůj. A nesčet krát jsem tak již málem učinil, nebýt dobrých mužů, kteří byli chrabřejší a učinili tak místo mě. Ku příkladu, jako sir Lancelot, který ten svůj položil s vědomím, že tak činí pro osud, který mě a králi nynějšímu i budoucímu, byl dán. Jen Artuš Pendragon dokáže sjednotit Albion a stát se největším ze všech. Je mou povinností mu sloužit a budu tak činit pokorně až do konce věků," bez váhání vypověděl. Mluvil zpříma a neuhnul pohledem. Skoro cítil, jak se Artuš přemáhá, aby zůstal zticha a neřekl kousavou poznámku o "pokorném" sluhovi. Nebylo nyní vhodné promluvit. Tohle bylo jen mezi Merlinem a Leonem.

"Stejně jako ty nejmocnějším čarodějem?" tázal se ho Leon.

"Tak jest. Byť má moc je používána jen a jen pro dobro Kamelotu," odpověděl hrdě.

"Pak tedy odpusť za mou křivdu, Merline. Bude mou ctí chránit tebe a tvé tajemství," a právě tehdy před ním ušlechtilý rytíř poklekl na koleno. Čaroděj strnul a rozšířily se mu oči do široka. Zděšen, že se mu někdo klaní. Jemu. Proč? Bože, asi by měl nějak zareagovat. Ehm, ehm. Nuže…

"Nemusíte přede mnou klečet, sire. Není to potřeba," seskočil ze stolu a položil mu ruku na rameno, "a popravdě, je mi to trochu trapné. Jsem přec jenom obyčejný sluha," dodal polohlasně. Leon vstal a nastavil ruku. Merlin vykouzlil svůj typický úsměv a nabízenou ruku přijal. Jen co se oba otočili k ostatním, Gwain už ždímal čaroděje v objetí a cuchal mu vlasy. Od Percyvala i Elyana dostal jen souhlasné poplácání po rameni, protože ho černovlasý rytíř nechtěl pustit.

"Dost, dost. Gwaine, přestaň," vzpíral se a smál se zároveň.

"Přinuť mě," popichoval ho rytíř.

"Pusť mě, říkám."

"Naaah, ukaž mi kouzlo. Přinuť mě."

"Bože zníš jako úchyl," protočil oči, načež začal skuhrat, protože ho Gwain chytil pod krkem a začal drbat ve vlasech. V krbu z ničeho nic zapraskal oheň. Ten zaujal Merlinova "útočníka" natolik, že se mu podařilo vymanit z objetí.

Na čaroděje přišlo zívání.

"Tak jo, to bychom pro jednu noc měli. Co říkáte?" rozhlédl se po ostatních, "já usínám ve stoje a zítra je taky den. Děkuji všem za vlídnost, ale potřebuji trochu svého milovaného spánku. Pánové, Gwen, poroučím se," pokynul hlavou a zmizel rychleji, než kdokoliv mohl cokoliv namítnout.

Postel. Postel! _Postel!_ Jeho jediná spása!


	12. Kapitola 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zdravím.  
> Omlouvám se za tak trapně krátkou kapitolu, ale neměla jsem moc času teď spát. Víte tak, the real world is crushing.  
> Příště bude lepší! Slibuju ;)

"Vstávej."

"Ehm."

"No tak, je čas. Vstávej."

"Eee," otočil se zády a znova nesouhlasně zamrmlal.

"Merline!"

"Eee," zamrčel znovu. "Ci spat."

"Merline, zapomínáš na to, jak je Artuš naštvaný, pokud nedostane svou snídani včas."

Merlin rozlepil oči a usmál se kysele na Gaiuse nad ním. Spal sotva pár hodin. Ale povinnosti jsou povinnosti. Rezignovaně vstal a šel se připravit.

Musel přichystat snídani pro hned několik šlechticů a po včerejší noci si nebyl úplně jistý volným pochodem po hradu. Citadela poznala přítomnost Morgany. Okna byly rozbité. Řemeslníci teprve dorazí. Musí někoho pověřit, aby pro poslal. Avšak včerejší Morganina se nepodepsala jen na hradu, zanechala stopy hlavně v paměti lidí. Dvou nevinných, kteří sní nemají co dočinění. A co hůř - je jen otázkou času, kdy do hradu přijde znovu.

Merlinovi se opět vybavila slova draka. Osud se mění. Jak se mění? Musel nad tím pořád přemýšlet. K ničemu však nedošel. Zůstal ve svých hloubavých myšlenkách po dlouhou dobu. Možná mu v jisté otupělosti pomáhalo nevyspání. Dostatek spánku se zdál být ohrožen poslední dobou. Jeho práce se však neudělá sama. A kouzla stále nebyla povolena.

Snídaně proběhla v mlze rutinních záležitostí. Nakonec postával na schodišti před králem a princeznou z Nemethu.

"Prober se," někdo mu luskl před očima. Vrátil se znovu na zem a podíval se na Artuše po levici.

"Ano, sire?"

"Nechceš taky něco říct, než princezna odjede?" ptal se s povytaženým obočím.

"Ehm… Snad jen nashledanou, vaše veličenstva," poklonil se, "bylo mi potěšením."

"Mithian i já jsme vám zavázáni. Nebýt tebe, Merline, byl bych jistě po smrti. Děkuji."

"Za málo, výsosti. Morganina nenávist dokáže jen tropit zkázu. Je mi líto, že jste se její objetí museli stát pro tentokrát vy. Slibuji však, že tomu učiníme co nejdříve konec."

"Merlin má pravdu. Uděláme vše, co bude v našich silách," řekl pevně. Chvíli to vypadlo, že už skončil, ale pak ještě znenadání dodal, "nicméně, tak či tak, králi Rodore, věřím, že se uvidíme během čtyř měsíců znovu. Budeme pořádat velkou oslavu. Očekávejte pozvání," pronesl k němu Artuš.

"Pak tedy velmi rád přijímám. Budeme se těšit. Přeji hodně zdaru a zatím nashledanou," odpověděl starý král a sedl na svého koně. Otočili se a vyjeli domů. Celá delegace stála na schodech a pozorovali, jak koně projeli bránou. Tak zmizeli z dohledu.

"Artuši?" pronesl Merlin královo jméno šeptem do ticha.

"Hm?" otočil se na něj s andělskou nevinností.

"Nemyslíš, že to trochu přeháníš?" Merlin nezněl potěšeně.

"Nemyslíš, že si to v noci trochu přehnal?" obrátil otázku proti němu.

"Dělal jsem, co jsem musel, a neobracej mé otázky proti mně."

"Opravdu? Musel si se ohánět zrovna sirem Lancelotem?"

"Potřeboval jsem zahrát na city. Nechtěl jsem přijít o hlavu ani tě oslabit o jediného skvělého rytíře."

"Tak to pak já, jako hrdý otec, musel krále pozvat na oslavu narození svého dítěte," potěšeně se culil. Merlin se na něj tupě usmál a měl sto chutí přežvýkat jeho hlavu mezi zuby.

"Tak to počkej až se dozví, že ti jej povil prostý sluha," otočil se raději a zmizel v hradu. Slyšel za sebou jen Artušův smích. 

Při obědě podával hlavní chod, když se ho Gwen oslovila.

"Co se děje, Merline?"

"Nic se neděje, má paní," odpověděl prostě a otočil se s prázdným talířem a nesl je k odkládacímu stolečku.

"Nelži mi, už nemusíš. Vidím, jak celý den lítáš s hlavou v oblacích. Kolem tebe padají věci v jednom kuse a ty ne že se je nepokusíš zvednout, ty je ani nevnímáš."

"Opravdu o nic nejde. Jen…" vzdychl, "jen je všechno jinak než by mělo být a nedá mi to spát. Nemůžu si zvyknout na fakt, že mé tajemství ví tolik lidí. Je to nebezpečné. Vím, že jsem si o to celou dobu koledoval svým neopatrným chováním, ale stejně… Divný pocit."

"Vše bude v pořádku. Uvidíš," stiskla mu ruku. "Pamatuj, že na nic nejsi sám. Máš nás." Její úsměv byl uklidňující a povzbudivý.

"Tak jak říká, Merline," promluvil král. "I mě tíží taková starost, ale nebyl jsi to ty, kdo mě tehdá přiměl znovu se stát králem a bojovat za svou zem? Vše dopadne dobře. Musí."

Artušova slova opravdu nečekal. Potěšily ho. Opravdu dospěl z rozmazleného spratka do úžasného krále, kterému záleží na jeho království. Byl na něj hrdý. Věděl, že království pokvete v jeho rukách. Už teď bylo o mnoho lepším místem než za kruté vlády, kterou vedl Uther. Byl rád, že mohl být u toho, když se Kamelot dostal zpět na své nohy. Pouze málo chybělo k míru. Lid již teď prospíval a těšil se z bohatství a slávy jejich království. Štěstí a láska jsou přece jen velká výhoda. A toho dosáhnou jedině až ustane vlka s magii. Až Artuš pozbude svou nevlastní sestru. Merlin je rozhodnut toto břímě vzít na sebe.

"Co nevyjádříš se? Došla ti slova úžasem nad mou osobou, na kterou s tak připitomělým výrazem civíš?" Ohrnul nos vysoce nahoru.

"Ne měl jsem chvíli pocit, že budu brečet," odpověděl s úšklebkem.

"Přiznáváš, že jsi přece jen holka?"

"Nejsem holka. Chtěl jsem se rozbrečet nad tím, jak tě Gwen může mít ráda. Takového egoistického nabubřence, ale pak jsem si uvědomil, že za to nestojíš - zbytečná energie navíc," odsekl a uhnul před letící kuřecí kostí. Rozesmál se a schoval se za Gweninu židli.

Odpolední trénink rytířů zase jednou zpestřovalo jejich pošťuchování.


	13. Kapitola 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zdravím!  
> Menší zdržení... Řekněme, že život přestal být růžový, jak se zdál být a musela jsem si na to zvyknout. Ale konečně jsem schopná poslat novou kapitolu.  
> Enjoy :)

Hodinu cesty od Kamelotu se nacházela skvělá mýtina. Nebyla na kopci jako takovém, avšak její zvláštní sráz na východní straně, který vedl kolmě dolů, jistě způsobený dávnou prastarou přírodou, naskýtal strmé, rychlé potěšení pro ty, kterým by se zachtělo ukončit své toulky krajem života. Pominout to - z vršku srázu šlo krásně pozorovat město a samotnou citadelu Kamelotu. Místo jako dělané pro piknik na měkké trávě pod velkým stromem za zvuku nedaleké tekoucí vody.

Vedle tekla řeka. Bystřina, čistá jako sama nevinnost. Za letních bouřek se dokázala proměnit v příkladnou formu nebezpečné, příkré a násilné změny okolnostmi. Také si s ní není vhodné v této době zahrávat.

Bouřka, zběsilá směsice světla, zvuku a deště, doprovázeného příkrým větrem, také není dobrý posel. Dusno, následná zima po svěžím dešti. Hlasité hromy doprovázely šíleně rychle blesky, které tu a tam někde uhodily. Stromy, daleko v doslechu, roztříštěje se vší náporem energie, vzplály ohněm.

Merlin to cítil.

Stejně tak jako cítil tíseň v hradu. Jako by najednou všechny zdi začaly být malé a ještě menší a on nemohl pořádně dýchat. Jednou to byl Artuš, podruhé Mordred, pak zase Gwain nebo Leon… Od té doby, co se rytíři dozvěděli o jeho tajemství, jsou na něm doslova nalepení. "Merline, to nesmíš… Merline, ukaž, pomůžu ti… Merline, dej, vypadá to těžce…" Kdyby si byl sedl, a nic nedělal, stejně by kolem lítali a neustále se ho ptali, jestli nepotřebuje něco k jídlu, pití, podložit záda polštářem nebo prostě jen odpočívat. Za poslední týdny neměl chvilinku klidu. Litoval, že se o jeho magii vůbec kdo dozvěděl, ale to co cítil při tom, když kolem něj poskakovali, protože byl těhotný, tak to se popsat nedalo. Vytáčelo ho, když se k němu chovali jako ke skleněné váze. Jen opatrně, aby se nerozbila. Merlin byl člověk, muž, čaroděj pro kristapána! Nikomu z okolí se to nedalo vysvětlit. To proto musel pryč. Sám.

Už si konečně připustil, že na Gaiusově diagnóze může být něco pravdy. Je těhotný, ale stále ještě necítí rodičovské pudy. Plně mu nedochází, co se děje. Tloustne, markantně. Oblast jeho břicha je teď výrazně zakulacená a pevná. Začínají mu z dlouhého stání opuchat kotníky - což je jen doklad a připomínka toho, že opravdu přibírá na váze. S tím spojená je i nemožnost nosit staré dobré oblečení, protože proč? Protože je přes břicho neobleče. Vlastně se ještě teď diví, že kolem království neputují divné zvěsti o jeho osobě. Přec jen prapodivně ztloustl velkou rychlostí. S tím jak služebnictvo zná, by očekával, že budou touhle dobou rozebírat a sázet se jakou chorobou je nakažen. Nic takového se mu však odnikud nedostalo.

I když se služebnictvo pravděpodobně nesázelo na jeho účet, rytíři byli jiná cháska. Začal s tím Gwain (nečekaně). Po jednom ranním tréninku pronesl, že by vsadil boty, že podle Merlinova kyselého obličeje, který mu chvíli předtím věnoval, když ho pořádal o malou službičku, která nebyla vůbec malá a hlavně obsahovala kouzla, že dítě bude holka. Absurdnější dedukci aby člověk pohledal. Nicméně zbytek kumpánů se toho chytil a už se vhazovaly peníze. Než se v tom stihl Merlin zorientovat, bylo to dva ku třem. Gwain s Mordredem se stavěli k odpovědi ženského pohlaví, kdyžto Percyval, Leon a Elyan si byli jisti chlapcem. Bože, dopřej, ať se o tom nedozví Artuš, proletělo mu tehdy hlavou. A jeho prosby byly jako vždy nevyslyšeny. Skóre se zvýšilo na dva ku čtyřem na mužského potomka. Dokonce začali přihazovat a navyšovat sázky podle toho, jak se Merlin choval. Čím víc si byli jistí, že zrovna onen Merlinův počin, obličej nebo zrovna chování v danou chvíli nasvědčovalo, že nosí dceru nebo syna krále, tolik byli ochotni navýšit. Zlatá Gwen, která stála na Merlinově straně a pokládala jejich sázky za hloupé.

Rulík, Barborka, Bolehlav a jmelí. Tohle všechno Gaiusovi v zásobách buď chybělo úplně, nebo již docházelo. Spojil příjemné s užitečným. Vzkázal Kamelotským rytířům, že když se ho opováží sledovat, promění je v žáby a vydal se v bouřlivém počasí hledat jedovaté rostliny.

Rozhlížeje se po mýtině, kde Gwen v letních dnech často zavítává na pozdní oběd, chvilku se procházel kolem kmenu a hledal nějakou známku po břečťanu, který tam kdysi viděl růst. Nemohl nenarazit na podivné značky na stále ještě kvetoucím stromě. Byly to runy? Ne. Ty vypadají jinak.

Zprava se ozval blesk a zleva křik lidí a dunění koňských kopyt. Banditi nikdy nespí. Schoval se za keřem divokých borůvek a počkal, až tucet mužů projede kolem něj. Už se chystal vstát ze svého ukrytu a pokračovat v "pátrání" po rostlinách - rozuměje sezení v trávě a hledění na Kamelot při bouřce všude kolem - když ho někdo zatáhl zpět k zemi.

"Pšt!" zasyčela na něj osoba, která ho držela při zemi. Stará žena. "Zůstaň, kde jsi, Merline. Nesmí tě objevit." S těmi slovy se kolem prohnalo dalších pět mužů na koních.

"Jak?"

"Jsem Finna, Alatorova služebná. Mám od něj důležité poselství. Na, opatruj ho, než dorazíš domů," vtiskla zmatenému Merlinovi do rukou jantarový úlomek, "tam spal ho a najdeš odpověď, kterou hledáš. Tvůj osud se vážně změnil, Merline. Jdi co nejrychleji odtud. Morgana tě nesmí spatřit. Nesmí si tě spojit se mnou. Dostala Alatora a teď jde po mně, protože znám pravou identitu Emryse. Nikdy se jí nedoví. Teď utíkej. Bylo mi ctí," pobídla ho.

Čaroděj, ještě stále zmaten, rozběhl se nejkratší cestou ke Kamelotu. Musel se, byť už celkem nedaleko od brány, schovat do úkrytu, protože se k němu přibližovali banditi. Postávali tam a handrkovali se a nevypadali, že by měli v plánu odejít. Merlin v duchu klel. Po páru minutách se k lupičům připojila Morgana.

V tom si toho všiml. Jeden pohyb, druhý. A pak pár kopanců do vnitřností. Poprvé ucítil dítě kopat. Dobře. Takže, tedy, Gaius měl pravdu a právě nastal čas uznat jeho pohádku za pravdivou. Nosí život. Páni. To bylo…

Morgana. Musí se soustředit na Morganu, aby ho neviděla. Musí pryč a zpět na hrad do bezpečí. Kdyby ho našla nepřipraveného, nemuselo by to dopadnout dobře. Ke všemu má jeden život navíc, který musí chránit.

"Merline!" přeťal hlas jeho myšlenky. Do hrobového ticha se ozvaly přibližující se kroky. Na kouzla už bylo pozdě.

"Vylez ven. Dělej. Aspoň jednou bys mohl být poslušný sluha a udělat co je ti kázáno," procedila jedovatě skrz zuby a doběhla až k němu. Srazila ho tlakovou vlnou na zem. Neomráčila ho však, což bylo dobré znamení. Když se snažil vyhnout dalšímu zásahu, přitáhla si ho kouzlem blíž k sobě. Její magie ho držela svázaného s rukama za zády a na jednom místě tak, aby se nemohl hnout. Nic mu však nebránilo stát s hlavou vztyčenou. Nehodlal se před její zlovolností sklonit.

"Copak tady čmucháš? Přišel jsi na něco zajímavého?" pohladila ho hrotem dýky po obličeji. Merlin intuitivně uhnul.

"Nic zajímavého, kromě zapšklé čarodějnice, která si hraje s levnou pracovní silou. Řekni, jak prodělečné je zaměstnávat bandity? Nebo je to tak, že potřebuješ mermomocí někomu vládnout, tak ses stala královnou násilných lupičů? S tím to na Kamelotský trůn nedotáhneš. Co tady vůbec děláš? Přišla sis natrhat byliny na své zlověstné lektvary?" záměrně do ní rýpal a doufal, že mu to pomůže se odtamtud dostat. Kdyby se vytočila, mohla by po něm mrštit kouzlem a odhodit ho někam. On by použil nenápadně jedno obranné a mohl by utéct pryč.

"To není nic, co by mohlo hloupého sluhu zajímat. Možná bych prokázala světu službu, kdybych se tě konečně zbavila. Artuš by měl určitě radost. Mohla bych tě tu nechat pohozeného pro divou zvěř."

"Naah, to si nemyslím. Artuš je na mě docela závislý. Víš, nepřežil by beze mě ani den. A navíc nestojím za zkažení zubů. Mé maso už není to, co bývalo. Už jsem zestárl."

"Hladovým vlkům by bylo jedno, jak starý jsi. Pochutnali by si tak či tak. Bratříček tě určitě dobře krmí, když si takhle přibral," zasmála se mu do očí. Ó kdyby jen tušila, blesklo Merlinovi hlavou. Přejela mu naplocho dýkou po vystouplém břichu. Lehce se napjal, ale doufal, že to Morgana nezpozorovala. A ještě víc si přál, aby nezpozorovala, jak silně dítě v tu dobu koplo.

Napřáhla ruku nahoru a s očima upnutýma na jeho břicho ji spustila dolů. Merlin už šahal po magii, když jí zbraň vyletěla z ruky. Střelil hlavou doprava, odkud cítil známou magii. Mordred ho přišel zachránit.

"Morgano!" zařval, "nech ho být!"

"Mordrede!" zaječela. Oči ji sjely po jeho postavě. Vypočítavě a nenávistně zůstala civět na červený plášť Kamelotského rytíře. "Jak se opovažuješ se mi ještě stavit na oči! Straníš se svého lidu a bojuješ po boku Artuše. Jsi stejný zrádce jako on!"

"Bojuji pro dobro, Morgano. Měla bys pochopit, že zášť, která tě sžírá, ti přinese jen zkázu," mluvil klidně a odhodlaně. Byl hrdý na to, že je rytíř.

Kněžka přimhouřila oči a postavila se proti němu konečně čelem. "Já bobuji za právo utlačovaných. Těch, kteří trpěli rukou Uthera Pendragona i jeho syna, protože byli výjimeční!"

"Dobří lidé dokážou odpouštět. Zapomínáš na dobrotu srdce. Po boku Artuše bojuji, protože tvoje srdce je již ztemnělé hroznou zlobou, jeho je schopné se učit a odpouštět. Jestli to stále nevidíš, pak je to smutné. Můj král jednou řekl, že láska, která nás pojí je důležitější než moc, kterou vládneme a já tomu věřím. To proto mu sloužím."

Kněžka zčervenala zlostí. Chtěla se dohadovat dál, ale Mordred odrazil Morganu dozadu. Proletěla se vzduchem a tvrdě dopadla na zem.

Její družina se povětšinou strachem rozutekla pryč a pár jejich nestatečnějších mužů ji vzali na ramena a utíkali za svými kumpány. Mordred chtěl běžet za nimi, ale zpozoroval mezi stromy lítat draka. Nechal je jít.

"Merline, jsi v poř­- Merline!" přiběhnul k němu ve chvíli, kdy se mladému čaroději podlomila kolena.

"To nic. Já jen… Spadlo ze mě napětí," řekl, ale nesnažil se vstát ani setřást starostlivé, opatrné přidržování od Mordreda. "Poprvé jsem pochopil, v jakém jsem byl nebezpečí. Mordrede… Já ji cítil. Ona žije. Je opravdová!" Rytíř byl na moment zmaten, než mu došlo, o kom třesoucí se Merlin mluví. "Poprvé jsem se opravdu bál. Myslel jsem, že se jí něco opravdu stane. Já…" Nedokončil větu, protože začal potahovat. Mordred ho objal a on se nakonec rozbrečel.

"To bude v pořádku. Nic se jí nestalo. Od toho tady jsem já a ostatní rytíři, abychom na ni i na tebe dávali pozor." Hladil ho po zádech a počkal, až se uklidní. "Vstávej. Musíme se vrátit na Kamelot, dřív než za námi pošle Artuš četu. Určitě si někdo všiml draka poletujícího nad lesem."

A Mordred měl pravdu. Ujeli na Mordredově koni sotva pár desítek metrů a proti nim se objevil sám Artuš s celou družinou.

Cestou domů se mu pokoušel Artuš vyhubovat za jeho nerozvážné chování, ale mladý rytíř ho zastavil. Věděl, že Merlin sám pyká a zpytuje svědomí. Nepotřeboval ještě víc popichovat. Byl si taky skoro jistý, že by se nechtěl před králem rozbrečet. Bylo nejlepší nechat ho se s tím vypořádat samotného.

U Gaiuse Merlin vytáhl z kapsy místo jednoho dva kousky jantaru. Příšerně ho to zachmuřilo. Vyhnal všechny z komnaty kromě starého felčara. Poté kousky zapálil. Samozřejmě, když se původní jantar rozlomil, ztratil své kouzlo. Pokojem se linula pouze a jen nasládlá vůně, poselství nikde. Otupěle zamířil do svého pokoje a po zbytek večera z něj nevyšel.


	14. Kapitola 14

"Byli to Sasové," oznámil Leon jistě. "Právě k nám totiž dolehly informace, že si Morgana sjednala pakt s jejich vládcem."

Artuš zasyčel. Sotva začal den a on už plánoval výjezd ke včerejšímu místu, kde byla Morgana spatřena. Merlin se mu svěřil, že se setkal jistou ženou, když Leon přišel s novými informacemi. "Ts," zasyčel, "to je nemilé. Nicméně plány se nemění. Jedeme hledat tu čarodějku, o které Merlin mluvil."

Další a další myšlenky o nebezpečí číhajícím za pootevřenými dveřmi ho doháněly k šílenství. Poslední dobou moc nespal a nic mu nepomáhalo se uklidnit. Byl zase jednou pod stresem a to jen kvůli tomu, že byl král takové země jako Kamelot. Země, kde jeho otec napáchal spoustu nepráví. To on teď musí napravit.

"Připravte koně, za půl hodiny odjíždíme," zavelel. Rytíři se uklonili a odešli se chystat.

"Sbalím nám věci," slyšel vedle sebe hlas Merlina. Oči se mu rozšířily, když si uvědomil, co černovlásek řekl.

"To teda ne Merline. Ty s námi nejedeš."

"Nevíte, kde se co semlelo. Navíc, dokážeš snad najít, kde se Alatorova služebná ukrývá, aniž bys měl magii?" snažil se ho přesvědčit.

"Merline, nechci, aby si byl zbytečně v nebezpečí. Sám si včera viděl, jak to málem dopadlo. Tu ženu najdeme i bez tebe."

"To těžko. Ukáže se jen mě, Artuši." Král si povzdechl a rozhodl se jít ven na nádvoří. Celkem úspěšně se mu dařilo Merlina při tom ignorovat. Ale pak ho pod schody chytil za ruku.

"Posloucháš mě?" ozval se za ním čaroděj již ve značném stádiu iritace.

"Cože? Merline, nevnímal jsem tě," andělsky se na něj usmál.

"To vidím," odsekl.

"Ale stejně víc o čem dokola mluvíš," dodal ještě ve stejný čas, jako Merlin řekl: "Pojedu taky."

"Už neprosíš, ale rovnou mi kážeš jo?" podivil se král. Než mu na hlavu začalo pršet, slyšel jenom Merlinovo výhrůžné: "Artušííí!" "Vydírání? No dobře. Jak chceš." Došel ke svému koni, kterého mu přivedli rytíři, kteří už stáli nachystaní k brzkému odjezdu. Periferně si všiml Gwaina, jak se mračí na náhlou spršku. "Malý deštík mě nezastaví. Mé rozhodnutí stále platí," trval na svém.

"Artuši, pojedu také. Nic se tentokrát nestane. Jsem si jistá," vyšla ze dveří Gwen. To tu ještě chybělo. Nedokázal jí říct ne, když se na něj tak dívala.

Uraženě si odfrkl. "Budiž, ale pojedeš v kápi, aby tě nikdo nepoznal."

Merlin se zářivě usmál a zatím co se otáčel a běžel do zámku, volal: "Mám něco lepšího."

Sotva se pacholci přiblížili s Gweninými a Merlinovými koňmi, ze vchodu do citadely se vykolébal bělovlasý stařec v červeném kabátu. Král zaostřil a vytasil instinktivně svou zbraň a postavil se před Gwen. Za ním se ozvalo četné tasení mečů.

"Hou hou, hoši," řekl stařec, když okázale dobelhal až k nim.

"To určitě!" zahučel za ním Percyval. Čaroděj se zhluboka nadechl a sklonil se. Artuš by přísahal, že slyšel nechutné křupnutí páteře, když se stařík sklonil a začal si vytahovat červený plášť nahoru.

"To jsem já. Merlin," prohlásil. Král si jeho oblečení pečlivě prohlédl a vážně bylo Merlinovo. Měl na sobě to, které mu s Gwen osobně pořídili. Navíc ho prozradilo vypouklé břicho, které bylo teď o dost víc vidět, když se prohýbal dozadu. První reakce, jež přišla králi pod ruku, bylo zaskočení. V dalším momentě mu na čele vyskočily mezi obočím vrásky, jak se mračil. Pevně scvakl zuby a beze slova vylezl na koně. Merlin byl ten starý dědek, co si říkal Dragoon?

**8-8-8-8-8**

"Merline," oslovila ho Gwen v jednu zahloubanou chvíli, při jízdě lesem.

"Přísahám, že jsem ho nechtěl zabít. Teda ne tam a tehdy úmyslně - i když jsem několikrát měl chuť mu zakroutit krkem, když se slepě navážel do kohokoliv nevinného, ale nikdy bych…"

"Já vím," zastavila jeho drmolení, "jen to pro něj byla rána, když si se objevil takhle," pohodila rukou od ramene dolů.

"Musel jsem mu to nějak říct. Už delší dobu jsem se chystal."

"Sice sis mohl vybrat lepší chvíli…" nakousla Gwen.

"Měla v tom prsty Morgana. Pravděpodobně Agravaine dal Utherovi přívěšek, který byl začarovaný. Moje kouzlo zabralo. Na pár sekund sice, ale vím, že jsem to dokázal. Pak začalo působit Morganino kouzlo a nikdo neměl šanci s tím nic udělat," přiznal vše, jak to doopravdy bylo. Podíval se po Artušovi, který si to mašíroval na svém koni vepředu se zamračenou tváří. "Potřebuje čas a já mu ho dám."

"Přesně tak. Dej mu čas a on se s tím vyrovná," pohladila ho po rameni. "Děkuji, žes mi to řekl, Merline."

"Má paní," oslovil ji a vrátil jí hřejivý úsměv.

"Tady," zvolal před nimi Mordred, "tady jsme se potkali s Morganou, sire."

Artuš sesedl z koně a rozhlédl se kolem. Zkoumal okolí kolem dokola, hledaje asi nějaké známky po Morganě. Merlin ho provázel očima zasedlýma na jeho blonďatých vlasech. Potřebovaly by trochu přistřihnout. Ještě týden a bude mít ofinu v očích. Ani si neuvědomil, že se na něj modré oči dívají zpátky.

"Kterým směrem jsi utíkal, než jsi narazil na Morganu?" byly první slova, které od krále za posledních pár hodin slyšel. Byly to nucené slova. Artuš byl ve stádiu, kdy by s ním nemluvil, pokud to nebylo vyloženě nutné. Merlin ho naprosto chápal. Ví, že ho ztráta otce zasáhla ze všech nejvíc. A teď se mu do očí přiznal, že to byl on, kdo všecko zase jednou zpackal. Dojel k němu krokem a ukázal směrem hlouběji do lesa.

"Odtamtud, sire," řekl klidně. Artuš jen kývl hlavou a Merlin se je dal vést.

Čaroděj těkal pohledem a hledal, kde by mohl najít nějakou stopu po Alatorově služce. Došli až ke kvetoucímu stromu. Runové znaky stále ještě v kůře byly, když se k nim Merlin sklonil a ukázal je Artušovi. Král zaostřil. Rozpoložením mu naskočila mezi obočím další vráska. Mračil se, protože nevěděl, co to má znamenat. Něco mu tu strašně nehrálo. Ani si nevšiml, že se od něj Merlin vzdálil, dokud ho neuslyšel volat jeho jméno o několik metrů dál.

"Artuši, tady je další!"

Artuš viděl, jak se Merlin zběsile rozběhl a zoufale hledal další značku. Možná vlastně spíš starého bělovlasého hňupa, co všecko jenom tak akorát zpacká. Nechce tvrdit, že ho neranilo zjištění, že za smrt jeho otce může on, jen… Je to Merlin.  Jemu už odpustil všechno na roky dopředu. Byl teď spíš jen smutný z toho, že se mu všechny ty otupující pocity a vzpomínky na strašnou noc, kdy mu jeho otec zachránil život, ale položil za něj svůj, vrátily. Nahlodávaly ho myšlenky, jestli opravdu nebyl schopen zesnulého krále zachránit. Teď věděl, že Merlin umí kouzlit a i Gaius tvrdí, že je nejsilnější ze všech, tak proč jeho otec zemřel? Chtěl mu opravdu pomoci? Nedávalo to smysl. I když šlo o Uthera, Merlin by nechtěl jeho smrt - byl to přece Artušův otec - jeho… Všechno kolem bylo najednou sladkokyselé, tak jako předtím. Bude s čarodějem muset navázat řeč, pořádně si o tom promluvit, ale až bude čas. Teď ne. Ani zítra. Dobře. Možná ho to přece jen ranilo. Musí se s tím srovnat. Ach jo, vzdychl v duchu. Vydal se raději za Merlinem a snažil se ignorovat fakt, že je stařec.

"Tady je další," Merlin sjel prsty po kůře stromu. Nad jejich konečky byly černé runy. Nečekal, až se Artuš dostatečně přiblíží, prostě energicky vyběhl pátrat dál. Nedbal na to, že jeho tělo je teď trochu jinak dimenzované. Po třech krocích mu ruplo v kyčli. Zabručel, ale pokračoval dál.

Pohled se mu zastavil na popáleném stromě. Za ním zahlédl kus něčeho barevného. Látka. Došel blíž a uviděl, že za stromem leží tělo Finny. Zhluboka se nadechl, naprázdno polkl a podíval se k nebi, než oči úplně zavřel.

"Tady je," oznámil, aniž by se otočil. Stále ještě stál se zavřenýma očima a doufal, že se třeba jen spletl a Finna žije. Byla jeho jediná možnost. Poslední možnost dozvědět se o novém osudu. Zdá se, že sám osud dělá, co může, aby se mu vyhnul. Nemá se snad dozvědět, jaké Artušovi hrozí nebezpečí?

"Mrtvé už znáš, Merline. Teď pojď, jedeme domů," promluvil k němu král.

"Ne! Nech mě ji pohřbít."

"Merline…" začal blondýn protestovat.

"Prosím," obrátil se na něj se smutkem v očích.

Artuš zakroutil rezignovaně hlavou a mávl rukou, ať si dělá, co chce. Otočil se a přišel k Leonovi. Gwen mu věnovala usměv, který vzkazoval, že dělá dobře, a vydala se k Merlinovi. Rytíři se taktéž pohnuli k pomoci, zatímco Leon očekával, co má panovník na srdci.

"Ty stromy. Setnout. Všechny, které mají na sobě ty klikyháky, nebudou do večera stát."

"Rozumím, sire."


	15. Kapitola 15

Trvalo tři dny, než Artuš Merlinovi dovolil přiblížit se k němu blíž než na pár nezbytných metrů. Povolával na všechny povinnosti George a nechtěl s ním trávit čas v jedné místnosti. A Merlin na něj netlačil. Pomáhal Gaiusovi, poflakoval se ve stájích s rytíři, anebo prostě odpočíval.

Když si ho král zavolal, zrovna měl na lžičce kousek kuřecí polívky, kterou se mu podařilo nenápadně odcizit z kuchyně. Ehm, nenápadně nápadně jako vždycky. A ano, vrátila se mu chuť do jídla. Vlastně enormně narostla. Jako by měl potřebu všechny ty dny nechutě dohánět. Není divu, že už na něm těhotenství šlo vidět.

Teď stál za trůny královského páru a poslouchal spory poddaných. Možná se spíš snažil je poslouchat. Ono, popravdě řečeno, udržet pozornost se moc nedalo. Někteří lidé byli až natolik hloupí nebo prahli po uznání jejich bezprostřední pravdy, že museli otravovat Artuše, a prakticky půl celého dvora s ním, s jejich nešvary. Daleko radši než tam stát, přešlapovat z nohy na nohu, když ho začaly pobolívat záda a malá se vzbudila s myšlenkou, že jeho vnitřnosti budou možná lépe fungovat, když je pořádně promasíruje několika silnými kopanci, tak teď přemýšlel o kusu jablkového nákypu. Gaiova pracovna, židle a jablkový nákyp - tři jediné věci, které nyní potřebuje. Ale to se nestane.

Dva sedláci z přilehlých polí přišli s problémem. Jeden tvrdí, že syn toho druhého zapálil jeho seník úmyslně, kdežto otec svého syna hájí. Tvrdí, že byť je možné, že se mu povedlo zapálit seno v seníku, ale stalo se tak pouze náhodou. Celkem jednoduše by se dalo vše napravit prostou omluvou a satisfakcí, ale poškozený se dožadoval vyššího soudu.

Jeden o voze druhý o koze. Vážně. Takové odpoledne jednou za čtrnáct dní nebylo jeho oblíbené. Většina stížností byla úplně hloupá.

A přece se tenhle případ ukázal být nevšedním.

Gwen celou dobu zamračeně, kdyby ji Merlin neznal, řekl by až otráveně, pozorovala a místy si byl jistý, že i neposlouchala. Nic mu však nepřišlo divnější, než když zarazila monolog sedlákova syna pro jeho obhajobu.  Kluk na ní vyděšeně pohlédl, když vstala ze svého trůnu. Neměl ani deset, byl jen dítě.

"Dost už! Stačilo. Slyšela jsem za dnešní odpoledne až dost. Pošlete oba do vězení a toho chlapce navíc nechte zbičovat." Vojáci na královnino slovo reagovali rychle. Merlinovi se nechtělo věřit, že jejich milovaná, rozumná Gwen řekla něco takového.

"Má paní, to ne, prosím! Jsem si jistý, že celá situace se dá vyřešit mírumilovněji. Prosím! Je to jen malé dítě. Prosím mějte slitovaní," žadonil sedlák o odpuštění. Kluk se rozplakal, když ho stráže chytili.

"Artuši," oslovil ho Merlin, aby zareagoval dřív, než je stráže odvedou z dohledu.

"Zadržte!" poručil král svým autoritativním hlasem a vstal. "Pokud si dobře pamatuju, jsem tu králem já. Mé slovo bude tím posledním a konečným rozsudkem." Pak pokynul k chlapci. "Přistup blíže. Do žaláře tě nepošlu, avšak bys činu svého odčinil, musíš se omluvit a tvůj otec poskytne sena svého pro uživení dobytka, které jsi ohrozil strádáním hlady. Bude tak činit po celou zimu. Pověřím osobu, aby dohlížela na dodržení podmínek _mnou_ stanovených," pronesl a vyčkal chlapcova souhlasného zakývání hlavou. "Teď všichni ven. Pro dnešek konec!"

"Děkuji mnohokrát výsosti," děkoval mu srdečně otec nezbedného kluka. Zato druhý sedlák se nasupeně mračil. Asi nepřipadal Artušův trest dost přiměřený. Gwenin mu byl více po chuti. Jenže Merlin se nad tím ani nemusel zamýšlet, byla to ta nejlepší varianta, se kterou mohl Artuš přijít. Takhle měl zajištěné zvířata i ušetřil svůj váček s penězi. V opačném případě by si musel koupit nové seno, jinak by neměl dobytek čím živit. Takhle ho to bude stát jen dřevo pro nový přístřešek.

"Guinevero? Co to mělo znamenat?" otočil se na ní ostře král.

"No co asi," odbrkla, "už se to stěžování nedalo poslouchat. Chtěla jsem je mít z krku."

"To není omluva. Jsi královna, nemůžeš nechat svůj úsudek ovlivnit svou náladou. Myslel jsem si, že to víš, že je ti to jasné. Že tak nějak přirozeně… Že je to jasné," mluvil k ní a zněl velmi zklamaně.

"Evidentně asi ne. Odmítám tohle dál rozebírat," hbitě se otočila na podpatku.

"Artuši," oslovil ho znovu Merlin.                           

"Vím," odpověděl jen. Věděl, že čaroděj si s ní chtěl jít sám v klidu popovídat. Možná se mu podaří zjistit, co ji trápí.

Merlin se rozběhl za ní. A volal:  "Gwen! Zastav Gwen!" Snažil se jí doběhnout. Zastavila se až na třetím schodu směrem ke královským komnatám. Mírně se předklonil, aby se mu lépe dýchalo. Už i takový malý kousek a stejně ho dokázal zadýchat. V duchu zaklel.

"Co zas?"

Čaroděj byl zaskočený, znovu. "Gwen, je tu něco co bych měl vědět? Něco s čím se chceš svěřit? Pokud tě něco trápí, víš, že tě rád vyslechnu," mluvil k ní vlídně. Čekal, že se uvolní a bude s ním v klidu mluvit. Nebo mu alespoň řekne, že o nic nejde. Cokoliv - ne tohle.

"Jako bych se měla svěřovat sluhovi. Ts! Nech mě na pokoji, tlusťochu." S tím vyběhla po točitém schodišti nahoru.

Merlin zůstal stát tam, kde ho nechala. Hleděl za zákrutu a přemýšlel. Zhluboka se nadechl a otočil se k Artušovi, který právě vyšel z trůnního sálu.

"Řekla…" začal.

"Já vím. Slyšel jsem."

"Jak mohla? Vždyť ví, že není fér připomínat mi, jak jsem přibral. Navíc za to nemůžu," řekl smutně čaroděj.

"Možná se jen špatně vyspala," objal ho útěšně kolem ramen.

"To si nemyslím, Artuši. Mnohokrát jsem ji zažil po probdělé noci a takhle to nikdy nedopadlo. Vážně si myslím, že je tu něco víc. Někdo si s naší Gwen pohrává."

"Naznačuješ, že je má žena začarovaná?" šokováním pronesl Artuš.

"Tak jest."

"Nebuď hloupý. Jak by se to mohlo někomu podařit? Celé noci spí v mém pokoji vedle mě. Všiml bych si něčeho."

"Ovšem že. Stejně jako tehdy, když vás s kudlou přišla navštívit princezna Mithian," řekl sarkasticky sluha, ale pokračoval starostlivým tonem. "Prostě se mi tak náhlá změna chování nezdá."

Artuš vzdychl a přitiskl ho k sobě blíž. "Dobře tedy. Budeme ji sledovat. Ale popravdě nechce se mi věřit, že by se ke Gwen někdo skutečně dostal."

"Dobře, jak myslíš," souhlasil neochotně.

"Pojď, půjdeme nahoru. Musí tě už bolet záda z toho stání."

Merlin se přitulil k teplu Artušovy těsné blízkosti. Jeho momentální problémy se opět rozrostly. Co bude jen dělat. Pomalu přestává mít trpělivost se všemi, kteří se snaží jeho blízkým ublížit. Hlavou se mu honilo, jestli to někdy skončí. Zatím evidentně nikoliv.

Když došli k Artušovým komnatám, Merlin byl zavěšený do krále. Šli spokojeně mlčky.

Merlin otevřel dveře. Nikdo vevnitř nebyl. Tak trochu očekával, že narazí na rozmrzelou Gwen, ale zřejmě se spletl. Vyměnil si s Artušem pohled. Král pokrčil rameny.

Posadil na židli a pokynul Merlinovi, aby přišel blíž.  Čaroděj totiž vypadal, jako by mu uletěly včely. Chtěl ho nějak potěšit. Merlin se zdviženým obočím sedl Artušovi do klína. Když ho objaly ruce kolem pasu a přisunuly si ho blíž, divil se o to víc. Nicméně bylo mu to ve finále celkem jedno. Tyhle krátké chvilky, kdy si mohl dovolit být králi o něco blíž než jindy, byly vzácné. Nepotřeboval si je kazit přemýšlením a starostmi. Navíc, potřeboval se pohodlně usadit. Artušův klín byl nádherně měkký. Zhluboka vydechl a opřel se králi o hruď. Bylo to uklidňující. Ať to trvalo jakkoliv dlouho.  

Ten blažený pocit však rychle zmizel, když se ode dveří ozvaly přesně čtyři slova. A všechno bylo nenávratně pryč.

"Chceš ho, měj si."

Oba dva sebou trhli a otočili se ke vchodu. Stála v něm o nic míň klidnější Gwen. Těžce oddychovala, jako by do schodů běžela. Ve tvářích byla červená.

"Když máš radši na objímání a sezení na klíně sluhu, jak je libo. Stejně ho upřednostňuješ a posloucháš. Mě zase radši před celým dvorem ponížíš! Jen si ho tu nech, ať zahřívá tvou postel. Mě už v ní neuvidíš," zadrmolila a dřív než stihl kdokoliv z nich něco říct, otočila se na podpatku a zmizela.

Ticho v pokoji rozetnul až Merlin, kdy vyskočil na nohy a otřepal se.

"Dobře, teď už vážně jdu za Gaiusem a něco vymyslíme."

Artuš ho při odchodu chytil za ruku. Přitáhl si ho zase k sobě.

"Večer se mi přijdi ukázat," řekl tiše.

"Ovšemže, sire," odpověděl mu sluha. "A ještě něco. Neměl bys zůstávat nikde samotný s ní v jednom pokoji. Kdo ví, co za kouzlo na ní kdo uvalil. Může se tě pokusit zabít."

"Merline, nepřeháněj. Možná je začarovaná, ale pořád je to Gwen. Neublížila by mi."

"Nepřeháním. Já bych ti taky nikdy neublížil, ale když se Morganě jednou podařilo nasadit mi fomoroha, který mě nutil plnit jediný příkaz, který dostal… Pokoušel jsem se tě zabít, Artuši. Gaius a Gwen naštěstí přišli celkem rychle, jako příšeru zpacifikovat alespoň dočasně, ale být já dobrý vrah už nežiješ. A co hůř - ani bych nevěděl, že jsem něco provedl. Jestli je Gwen očarovaná nemůžeme ji plně důvěřovat. Vím, že to zní hrozně, ale…"

Artuš mlčel. Proč se kvůli magii i jeho nejbližší měnili v jeho nepřátele? Čím si to zasloužil? Nechtěl, aby se Gwen něco stalo. Kéž by těm bojům byl konečně konec. Ale dostalo ho i to co mi Merlin řekl.

"Ještě něco co nevím? Přestávám být překvapený."

"Napíšu ti seznam," ušklíbl se Merlin.

"To měla být řečnická otázka, Merline. Na ni se neodpovídá. Ale popravdě… Nevím, jestli se mám děsit nebo ne. Tvůj rukopis je hrozný," zavrčel, "jdi už radši za Gaiusem. Já se o sebe postarám." Jemně se na něj usmál. Merlin mu to oplatil zavlněním rtů a zmizel na chodbě.

**8-8-8-8-8**

"Gaiusi?" vešel do komnat starého felčara. Došel až ke stolu a posadil se, jak měl čím dál tím častěji ve zvyku dělávat. Zhluboka vydechl a podepřel si hlavu rukou. Lékař vzhlédl od lektvaru, který připravoval a nadzvedl obočí v nevyřčené otázce. "Máme problém," oznámil prostě.

"Zase jste se s Artušem nepohodli?" zeptal se stařík. Merlin zakroutil hlavou.

"Nadpřirozený problém," objasnil blíž, jako by ta dvě slova něco vysvětlovala vše.

"A ty nevíš jak na něj," řekl felčar. Merlin rezignovaně zvedl ramena. "Jinam bys tady neseděl a už něco dělal. Pověz mi něco víc. Snad na něco přijdeme," posadil se naproti němu.

"Gwen dneska při odpoledním posezení u případu s dvou sedláků a shořelým senem, vybuchla," řekl Merlin a natáhl se po kousku sušeného jablka. Před páru dny takhle při noční obchůzce skrz kuchyň, vyhrabal v hradní spíži celou sklenici loňských křížal. A velká šéfka kuchyně dodnes nepřišla na to, kdo jí plení spíž.

Dvorní lékař se na něj nechápavě podíval. Zřejmě nerozuměl.

"Prostě tak jak říkám. Vybuchla. Nejen, že přišla s krutým rozsudkem, ale pustila se do Atruše," natáhl se po dalším kousku.

"Nic neobvyklého. Ty se poslední dobou s králem hádáš v jednom kuse," nadhodil Gaius.

"Já si s ním jen vyměňuji názory, protože se chová jako hňup, ale Gwen se do Artuše nikdy nepustila, natož pak do mě. Ani jednomu z nás by nevynadala. A přesto mě nazvala hloupým tlusťochem," mluvil a žvýkal přitom. Když si dal do pusy další kousek křížaly, natáhl se pak rovnou pro celou ošatku a přisunul si ji blíže. Vzal si do ruky dva měsíčky a ukázal s nimi na lékaře.

"Vím, že Gwen jakkoliv přešlá by mi tohle neřekla."

"Tudíž přicházíš k závěru, že…?"

Vzal mu ošatku z dosahu a dal ji na co nejvzdálenější místo. Dostatečně daleko, aby na ni Merlin nedosáhl. Ten se na něj zašklebil.

"Jíš to jako seno. Važ si takových dobrot," odůvodnil čaroději.

"Naše královna je zakletá," řekl potom co se na Gaiuse vražedně zamračil.

"A předpokládám, že nevíš jak a kým."

"Přesně tak. Bojím se, že půjde Artušovi po krku stejně jako já tehdy."

"Myslíš tehdy, když ti Morgana nasadila fomoroha? Myslíš, že to Morgana udělala znova?"

"Ne, to si nemyslím."

"Ale nevylučuješ možnost Morganina zásahu."

"Přesně tak. Jen nemám žádný důkaz. Chybí mi vodítka. Nevím kde začít. Natož jak kouzlo zrušit," postěžoval si. Pak poposedl na židli a zadíval se na vzdálený košík se sušenými jablky. "Budeme ji muset sledovat a Artuše hlídat. Asi se od něj příštích pár dní nepohnu. Gaiusi, neznáš nějaké kouzlo, které by nám pomohlo odhalit aspoň podstatu seslaného kouzla?"

"Netuším. Zkusím se podívat po něčem ve svých knihách," řekl a vstal dívaje se po polici.

"Jsi skvělý! Já teď musím jít. Povinnosti volají," vydrmolil ze sebe v rychlosti a vyběhl dveřmi ven.

Jen co se Gaius ohlédl, uviděl, jak za odcházejícím Merlinem vzduchem pluje ošatka s křížalami. Zakroutil nad tím hlavou a neubránil se úsměvu.


	16. Kapitola 16

Bylo už docela pozdě. Zbytek odpoledne uběhl rychle. Měl dnes na starost dohlídnout na dělení ovsa pro poddané z hradních sýpek. Nebyla to náročná práce, ani nijak výrazně podstatná, ale nedovedl králi rozmluvit, že by mohl raději špehovat Gwen a neztrácet čas. Tak strávil několik hodin v sýpkách a prakticky hleděl na dělníky, kteří přesypávali obilí do pytlů. Mělo to výhodu, že si s sebou mohl od Gaiuse přibrat nějakou knihu a aspoň studovat a hledat možný způsob odhalení, popřípadě zlomení kletby uvalené na Gwen. Ne, že by byl jakkoliv úspěšný.

Když šel do schodů směrem k Artušově komnatě, potkal poslíčka. Běžel schody po dvou a rychle dýchal. Merlin ho zastavil.

"Spěchám ke králi se zprávou."

"Tam právě mířím. Mohl bych mu ji předat," nabídl se Merlin.

Posel si ho přeměřil pohledem. "Raději bych ji doručil osobně," řekl.

"Jsem jeho osobní sluha. Takové věci jsou v mé kompetenci. Nemusíte mít strach, že by vaše zpráva nebyla doručena."

"Nuže, pokud budete tak hodný, dobrý muži," řekl zadýchaně posel a předal čaroději kus zavoskovaného papíru. Merlin si pořádně prohlédl pečeť, ale nijak nereagoval. Raději muži poděkoval a popřál šťastnou cestu.

Bez dalšího zaváhání vyšel ke královským komnatám. Před dveřmi nikdo nestál, ale zato vevnitř našel krále s Leonem, který seděl u stolu,a o něčem hovořili. Artuš pojídal jablko a přitom pochodoval od svého obvyklého místa u stolu k oknu. Merlin dostal chuť na jablko. Přišel blíž.

Když si dva páry očí všimly příchozího čaroděje, otočily se k němu. Přestali mluvit. Leon se zvedl a s mírnou poklonou se chystal pryč. Toho mohl využít. Když by začal s Artušem probírat jeho bezpečnost, jenom by jejich rozhovor zametl pod kobereček. Mladý král má dost velké ego a velmi radostný pocit, že mu nic nehrozí. Každopádně si za Artušovo počínání může sám. Vždycky mu je po boku a v jednom kuse mu zachraňuje zadek. Tuhle krásu spojit dohromady s královským titulem, ctí a k tomu všemu patřícím narcizmem a máte krásnou polívčičku zvanou Artuš Pendragon. Nicméně, s Leonem v pokoji bude mít dalšího svědka, který na něj může případně doléhat.

"Počkej, Leone," zastavil ho slovem. Pak se podíval na druhého muže v místnosti. "Měli bychom si popovídat o tvé ochraně, můj králi, teď jsem zastavil poslíčka, který trval, že ti zprávu v tento čas musí osobně doručit," přišel až před Artuše a vzal mu jablko z ruky a řádně se do něj zakousl. Blondýn protáhl obličej a polohlasně zaprotestoval, že to jablko bylo jeho. "Klíčové slovo - bylo. Nemyslíš, že bys měl vymyslet nějaký lepší způsob jak dostávat psaní? Tohle je trochu nebezpečné. Měl by je přebírat někdo jiný. Minimálně stráže by měly na posly dohlížet. Něco jako degustátor akorát v dopisech."

"Když o tom mluvíš, nezní to jako špatný nápad. Popřemýšlím o tom," řekl král po tom, co protočil oči nad Merlinovou volbou slov. Natáhl se po novém ovoci v míse, když už o svůj kus tak nekale přišel. "Teď to psaní," nastavil ruku dopředu.

Merlin mu list předal. Přitom si vzal kus rozepsaného textu, který měl král na stole.

"Sarrum z Amáty," konstatoval, když si prohlídl pečeť. Čaroděj se nestačil ani začíst do listu před sebou. Vzhlédl.

„Přesně tak. Chce přijet.“

„Chce přijet po zítřejším setmění,“ poopravil ho Artuš zachmuřen novým zjištěním. Nelíbilo se mu pomyšlení, že zrovna teď se k němu do hradu nasáčkuje cizí chlap, který je ke všemu tak otevřeně proti magii.

„Leone, vzkaž rytířům, ať se postarají o zajištění uvítací oslavy. Přijede-li zítra večer, nechť plánují hodovní oběd. V dopise píše o 'nabídce jistého kalibru'. Nejsem si plně jist jejím obsahem. Mám neblahé tušení, že si je neoblíbím. Nicméně jdi vyřídit mé slovo do kuchyně." Leon se bez zbytečných řečí zvedl a odešel s úklonou.

Merlin a Artuš osaměli v pokoji, stojíce na opačných koncích místnosti. Artuš se díval ven z okna a zadumaně pozoroval obzor, schovávající se do tmy s ústupem slunce.

„To co držíš. Přečti si to,“ řekl král nakonec jemně. Čaroděj se konečně pořádně podíval na rukopis.

„Já Artuš, rodu Pendragonů, král Kamelotský, vládce Albinský, princ regent bývalý, sedíc se sídlem na hradu Kamelot. Já nařizuji jménem svým a boží mocí zrušení královského vydání otce mého, Uthera, rodu Pendragonů, zesnulého krále Kamelotského, zrušiti zákon jenž zakazuje kouzelnictví a magii jakéhokoliv způsobu v zemi mé, mého lidu a po…“ předčítal Merlin nahlas. Načež se zastavil a prudce trhl hlavou vzhůru. Potkal se s modrýma očima upřeně hledícíma na něj z asi půlmetrové vzdálenosti. Kdy se tam sakra dostal? Vůbec krále nepostřehl. „Artuši,“ začal. Král natáhl ruku před sebe.

„Tohle je nová budoucnost. Merline, tohle si chtěl, ne?“ usmál se na něj tím nejsladším úsměvem. Čaroděj měl co dělat, aby se ovládl a nepověsil se mu za krk v polibku. Nemohl si to dovolit.

Artuš byl však jiného názoru. Viděl na Merlinovi jeho nadšení a radost a neváhal jejich ústaspojit. Byl přece tak sladký. Jejich rty se po dlouhé době dotkly. Tak líbezně známé byly. Artuš si svého milého přitáhl blíž k tělu. Zasmál se, když si uvědomil překážku mezi nimi. Přestal čaroděje líbat a pohlédl na jeho vyboulené břicho. Krása. Jejich dítě je tam dole. Jejich malý chlapeček. Vzhlédl opět Merlinovi do tváře a pohladil ho po ní.

„Cítím, jak jsme zase o něco jednotnému Albionu blíž. Artuši, ani netušíš, jak moc to pro mě znamená…“ začal králův osobní sluha.

„Vím, Merline, vím moc dobře. Tímhle se nám otevře nová budoucnost. Taková, kde budeš moci být sám sebou. Chci žít v takové době, kde i moje dítě bude moct být šťastné a svobodné. Nechci, aby poznalo protimagickou výchovu. Utherovu výchovu. Vím, že bude chvíli trvat, než se všechno spraví, než si lidé zvyknou, ale je to jen otázka času.“ Král si hrál s čarodějovými vlasy. Upravoval mírně přerostlé pramínky za ucho, kam patřily.

„Je-li tomu tak, budeš tenhle zákon muset dopracovat, potom prosadit,“ opřel mu hlavu do ruky Merlin.

„Proto tu mám tebe, abys mi pomohl stvořit to nejlepší,“ odpověděl mu Artuš. „Jen škoda, že se při tom nemůžeme radit i s Gwen. Určitě by její třetí pohled byl nápomocný. A vlastně, nějaké novinky ve stopování možného řešení?“

„Bohužel, můj králi. Nic nového. Jsme s Gaiusem ve slepé uličce. Zítra zkusíme projít vše ještě jednou a pokusíme se prohledat knihovnu, aniž bychom byli pod Goffreyho přísným dohledem.“

„Výborně,“ řekl král a natáhl se dopředu, aby ukradl další polibek.

„Artuši, neměli bychom. Jsi ženatý s Gwen.“

„Jako by tě to zajímalo. Jen dneska. Pojď si se mnou lehnout do postele. Už dlouho jsem si vedle tebe nepoležel. Jen tak spočinout, pohovět. Mé sny budou lehčí,“ přemlouval ho. Když viděl, jak se Merlin tváří neochotně, dodal: „Stejně bys mě hlídal někde v přítmí chodby a přemáhal spánek. Toto bude daleko pohodlnější.“

Merlin se při tom konečně podvolil. Jako na zavolanou se mu začalo zívat. Cítil se být zrazen svým vlastním tělem. Nechal se dovést do královského lože.Netrvalo dlouho a stočený na boku do klubíčka s Artušovou rukou kolem pasu usnul.


End file.
